


Sons Of Aphrodite

by Anime_Nerd_01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Aphrodite is a good mom, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First YoI fanfic, Maybe some angst, More mythological beings later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People can probably guess who is who honestly, Victor spelled as Viktor, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri spelled as Yuri, sometimes, there will be drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Nerd_01/pseuds/Anime_Nerd_01
Summary: After placing a bet with his mother, Eros- God of Sexual and Romantic love- is reincarnated as a human and must find his younger brother, Anteros- God of Requited love and Avenger of Unrequited love, and his true love, Psyche. But with a deadline of twenty-three years and millions of humans on the planet will he be able to rise to the challenge? Or will he be forced to give up his immortality in order for Psyche to live? Oh how his mother loved drama! Updates Wednesday!





	1. The Challenge Begins! Searching For Love

 

 

 

**The Challenge Begins! Searching For Love**

Up in the heavens the most beautiful woman ever seen watched over the humans and their affairs wondering if there was any romance she should stir up. Her long curled locks of golden hair bounced as she looked around. She sighed when there was nothing worth her time.

"Is something wrong mother?" a voice came behind her.

"Ah Anteros where have you been?" the woman asked the man who had entered her territory . The man's butterfly shaped feathered wings flapped as he tucked them in before putting down his lead bow and arrows.

"There was an incident on Earth which I had to deal with " he simply put although his green blue eyes showed his slight annoyance

"Ah yes nowadays it seems that more humans need of your help when it comes to unrequited love" she bemused with a slight shake of the head.

" It's not getting any easier for me either it seems" another more confident voice came from above them

" Eros, where have you been brother?" Anteros asked as the man who looked older than him landed in front of his mother and himself. The man's smirk visible through his chocolate eyes

" The same as you younger brother. Humans have been….. Embracing sexual love instead of pursuing other types and I've been made in charge of making them fall out of it if needed" Eros shook his head as he tucked in his wings and placed his golden arrows next to his brother's.

Eros, or as some humans refer to him Cupid, was the god of sexual love and desire. He used his golden arrows to help the humans fall in and out of love, although he mostly did the sexual type. He was older brother of Anteros, God of Requited love and avenger of Unrequited love. Anteros had his own set of lead arrows which he would use to punish those who mocked others' love. Their mother was none other than the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite.

" Well you two seem to have your hands full. Meanwhile I am here just waiting for some excitement to occur" Aphrodite said overdramatically making her sons chuckle. Although she was a Goddess it did not mean she could not be a good mother, or at least better than Zeus. There was also the fact that Eros and Anteros were results of an affair she had with Ares, but she was hardly to fault ( at least in her opinion).

" Eros is that you?" a young woman who tied in beauty with Aphrodite peaked around until her eyes fell before Eros

" Psyche, my love, I'm sorry I am late. I hadn't planned to take so long today" Eros said quickly going to embrace his wife. Psyche had been a princess back in the ancient times who had (unknowingly) caused a decrease in worshipers in his mother's temple. In retaliation Aphrodite had ordered Eros to force Psyche to fall in love with the ugliest creature on Earth. However, as soon as his eyes laid before her he had fallen in love and she with him. After testing their love Aphrodite had blessed Psyche with eternal life so that she and Eros could be together.

" It's alright Eros as long as you are away I will always wait for you" she said cupping his face for a kiss. It didn't take Anteros or Aphrodite to know that their love for each other was strong and shared.

However, this did not mean that Aphrodite wouldn't play with their love life every now and then. After all meddling with humans seemed to backfire most of the times. She had not bothered to hide her smirk as she called to her sons. Honestly both already knew that their mother was itching for some drama and it seemed that this time they were her victims.

" Yes mother" they both responded although Eros had instinctively moved in front of his beloved Psyche.

" I believe you both are in need of a break and what better place than on Earth" she said pointing down from their place on the sky. The Earth and the people had sure changed since they had first been around. The three of them looked at Aphrodite as though she had something up her sleeve and sure enough she did.

" However why don't we raise up the stakes by having you reincarnated as humans with no memory of your past selves? Let's see how strong your love for Psyche and Anteros and their love for you truly is" she said quite excited

" What do we get out of this?" Eros finally asked curiosity getting to him. It's true that they, as gods, have been curious as to how life as a human was and even Psyche could not be counted as human anymore

" Other than test your love you will be able to live as a human, something none of you have truly done, as well as getting a vacation as I will cover for you" she said with an innocent seeming smile

" What happens if we don't find each other?" Psyche asked gripping onto Eros in fear of their potential punishment

" Because you both are so sure of your love for one another I believe that a proper punishment for failing to find each other is one of you giving up your immortality" Aphrodite began to fan herself as she saw fear in Psyche's eyes, she was never fond of the princess after all.

" Mother that is absurd " Anteros countered. The human population outnumbered their own and was steadily growing. There was only a slim chance that they would all find each other once on Earth. Before Aphrodite could respond Eros spoke

" I accept your condition mother, so long as you restrain or attempt to restrain from meddling and we change up the betting to be more fair" Eros said his smirk mirroring his mother's

" Oh do tell your changes Eros" Aphrodite said in reply

" One is that if I can accurately guess how long it will take me to meet brother and my wife on Earth than you must not meet any of your lovers in the amount of years for each combined." Eros announced before Anteros took over

" Two is that unless you think we are ready that you do not return our memories by force." Anteros tried to emphasize his point but they knew that she would still do it.

" Third" Psyche started " Is that you not use the arrows to help you win this bet. You wouldn't need it if you are so confident that we will lose" Psyche said as her fighting spirit emerged

" Very well. Now, Eros how long do you believe it will take to meet Anteros on Earth?" Aphrodite said as she sat down on her cloud throne

" 23 years" Eros said confidently

" What about dear Psyche?"she said amused at her son's confidence

" 23 years as well" he said not showing any signs of hesitation

" If that is your final guess then we will commence" she said raising her staff as they all looked at one another for one more time. The brothers shared a silent agreement that they would find each other as Psyche gripped his hand.

Many things could happen whilst on Earth. Psyche could be reborn as someone unlike herself, the same could happen to Anteros and himself. She could fall in love with another. They could be bitter enemies or siblings. They could die early or could have a large age gap. But that didn't matter to him. He believed in his true love. The deal was made and their journey was about to begin.

" I've looked around the Earth for you once and I will do it again" Psyche said determined yet her eyes showed her fear.

" I will find you my love. I will always find you no matter what" Eros replied giving her a quick but passionate kiss.

" Brother" Anteros began looking a bit nervous in Eros' eyes. Anteros was his cute baby brother, a gift from his mother to him; his equal, his playmate. Eros wrapped a wing around his brother comforting him just as he did years ago

"Do not worry my little brother, we will be reunited," Eros wrapped his other wing around Psyche having a group hug of sorts

" We all will and we we can explore the world all we want" he said as they all shared one last hug as Aphrodite began to glow indicating that they would be commencing

" Are you ready?" she said as they nodded. She would miss her youngest children, however, she knew it would not be long until they'd meet again. Especially since time flew differently for her being immortal and all. Her body radiated a heavenly light and with one swift move of her hands the three began to glow; Eros radiated a golden light, Anteros a silver light and Psyche a white light. The light swallowed their bodies before intertwining and rising higher in the sky before falling through the sky and towards Earth. Aphrodite watched as the lights became dimmer and dimmer until she could not see them any longer.

" Now to see how this story will play out" she said amused before hanging Eros and Anteros' bows where she would keep them safe until their return.

On November 29,1990 their game began.


	2. Life of Yuri! Grand Prix Final 2013

Yuri Katsuki was born on November 29, 1990 in Hasetsu,Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan. He was the second child of Hoshiya and Hiroko Katsuki. His innocent chocolate orbs complimented his rather messy raven hair. He gained weight easily and was a rather chubby child. Due to his chubbiness he would often get teased and became more introverted as he grew older. In order to help Yuri maintain a healthy weight his mother went to Minako Okukawa, a former world renowned ballerina.

There was something about Yuri that attracted people to him making him one of Minako's best students. Something had compelled her, almost as though it was whispered in her ear, to push Yuri into figure skating. She had claimed that he would excel at it and he soon fell in love with the sport. His prior ballet experience helped with his flexibility and endurance as well as overall balance.

Yuri had even begun to open up to others befriending rinkmates Yuuko, the "Madonna" of Ice Castle, and Takeshi. Yuri had an attraction to the ice that he could not explain. For some reason being on the ice felt like key or passageway to something great, as though it strengthened an unknown bond.

He always felt like he was missing something. Perhaps friends, siblings, a family? No, he had all of those; he had Yuuko and Takeshi, although they were his only friends, as friends; his older sister Mari who teased him mercilessly; he had two loving parents who supported him; Minako could fit under all three once he thought about it.

As he grew older so did his love and his skill in ice skating. His step sequences were admired by many fellow skaters although he himself did not think they were any special. One faithful day Yuuko showed him the most amazing person he ever heard of: Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor had entrapped everyone with his performance. His long silver hair gracefully moved as he spun on the ice, his ambiguous outfit shimmered upon the florescent light, porcelain skin making him seem like an angel and his amused eyes looked like the color of the ocean before a storm. He was simply breathtaking.

After that day he and Yuuko would often imitate Viktor's routines. It was fun to do during their breaks. From then on his life consisted of school, skating, ballet and helping out at the inn his family ran, Yu-Topia Katsuki.

Eventually Yuuko and Takeshi stopped skating leaving him on his own. Yet, he didn't falter in continuing. They still supported him and would sometimes watch him practice. He eventually began to enter competitions but was always a nervous wreck before and would flub his jumps; although that had not stopped him from being admired by many fellow skaters or be regarded as one of Japan's best skaters. He hoped to one day be able to skate on the same ice as Viktor, who had become his idol. He idolized the skater so much that he got a small poodle just like Viktor and even named it after him.

Yuri had been offered a coaching partnership with Celestino Cialdini, who worked with the Detroit skating club, right after he graduated high school. Luckily Yuri had high grades and was able to get a scholarship at a nearby university, leaving his home of 18 years and moving to a whole different country. Things were hard at first; juggling college life and his skating practices as well as polishing his English. Once competition season started he was struggling to keep up with his assignments more so than usual. He didn't make many friends because of his busy schedule and his introverted personality. Yuri focused too much on improving his skating to hang out with fellow skaters and was too busy studying and keeping his grades up to hang out with fellow classmates but it was also there that Yuri met his best friend, Phichit Chulanont.

Phichit was almost four years younger than Yuri and had come from Thailand, and, much like Yuri, had come to study under Celestino and was put in the same dorm as Yuri. He quickly learned the younger was an avid fan of social media and obsessed with "The King and the Skater". Phichit always stayed up late with Yuri talking about things such as their skating, life at home, class and everything in between while they were both trying to finish up their assignments. They both admitted to being homesick and would try to share their culture, learning basic words and phrases in their native language and taking turns cooking their favorite dishes. They had gotten close enough to share each other's dreams; Phichit wanted to skate to " Shall we skate?" from his favorite movie; Yuri dreamt that there was someone special he had to look for. Phichit had stayed quiet after Yuri had confessed about his dream before giving him a great bear hug along with his hamsters and reassuring him that he would find that person.

That night his dream only consisted of the echoes of one phrase; " I will find you my love. I will always find you"

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky was born on March 1, 1998 in Moscow, Russia. His blue-green eyes and soft blonde hair along with his pale skin made him seem like an angel. He was the sole grandchild of Nikolai Plisetsky. Yuri was raised primarily by his grandfather as he was just a bitter reminder to his mother. As long as his grandfather was there nothing else matter to the little boy. Yuri was quite reserved as a child and could not be bothered to socialize with others and his attitude would push away those who tried; he was a lonely child.

Yuri always felt like he was missing something in his life, even as a child. His only real family was his grandfather after all and he wasn't one to make friends easily. A part of him wanted an older sibling like some of his classmates would talk about. Another part of him wished his mother was more loving towards him but those were just unreachable dreams.

At the age of six he discovered ice skating. Yuri was shown to have a natural talent, gracefully gliding through the ice and his grandfather took no time in signing Yuri up for ice skating classes. Yuri was a natural when it came to the technical parts of skating, his jumps being his greatest assets, but he couldn't really convey his emotions.

By the time he was ten he began to skate under Yakov Feltsman, who trained the famous Russian skater Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri would have lied if he said he didn't look up to the twenty-two year old skater, but he quickly learned of how much of a goof-off the man was. He trained diligently under Yakov telling himself that he wouldn't complain about training until he was good enough to start complaining. This, however, did not stop him from complaining about his fellow rinkmates; specifically the "old hag" Mila Babicheva.

Mila was three years older than Yuri and loved to tease him to no end making him wonder why the hell he ever wanted an older sibling. Viktor was no better and would often point out how much Yuri resembled a cat which would anger the younger boy. As he grew older Yuri developed a "foul potty mouth" as Mila would put and a greater love for cats and animal prints.

By the time he was fifteen Yuri had won three golds in the Junior Championships. While qualifying for the Junior Grand Prix Yuri had decided to do a quad in the middle of his program. Needless to say Yakov was furious but Yuri paid to mind. It was then that Viktor made a bet with Yuri, if he won the Junior Grand Prix without quads then Viktor would choreograph a program just for Yuri for his Senior debut. Yuri only perfected his program farther than what he had already in order to prove that he could not only for Viktor but also for himself. He did not expect to meet anyone special during the JGP but …

* * *

 

**2012-2013 Grand Prix Final: Sochi, Russia**

This was not Yuri's day. The previous night his mother had called saying that his precious poodle, Vicchan, had passed away and accompanied with his anxiety induced binge eating that followed he had not been on his A-game for his first Grand Prix Final and blew it. Big time. His emotions were all over the place, mostly his regret of not seeing his beloved poodle one last time and he had been told that whenever he was thinking of something it would show in his performance. And it showed alright; placing him in sixth place. He just wanted to hide in a dark hole and never come out at this point but for now he did the closest thing to it; hide in one of the bathroom stalls and call his mother.

_'Wow. That guy seriously sucked but I'll admit that his step sequences are good'_ Yuri thought as he watched the Senior Grand Prix Final. He, along with everyone else, knew Viktor was going to win again but that didn't stop Yuri from watching the competition. After all they would be his future rivals now that he had won the Junior Grand Prix. He had learned that the guy's name was Yuri Katsuki and was representing Japan. Apparently it had been his first time at the GPF and Yuri knew that this guy was not at his A-game, at least that's what Mila had whispered as soon as the guy had gotten on the ice to which he proceeded to flub his jumps. The man had intrigued Yuri enough that he followed him into the bathroom. To say he was disappointed was an understatement.

There he was, a twenty-three year old man, crying in the bathroom stall after having a brief conversation in what Yuri assumed was Japanese. It made him so mad that he did the most reasonable thing he thought of; he kicked the stall's door as hard as he could. Within seconds the older Yuri was out mumbling apologies as he wiped the tears from his face.

When their eyes met Yuri couldn't help but feel like he found something he had lost, like something had just clicked. They both stared at each other for a few more seconds before Yuri remembered what he came to tell Japanese Yuri.

"Hey. I'm competing in the senior division next year" the younger Yuri started poking the older one in the chest making him flinch " We don't need two Yuris in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already. Moron!" he finished screaming at the Japanese man in the face before taking his leave wondering what that strange feeling from earlier was about. One thing he could say though was that at fifteen he was able to scare a twenty-three year old. As he walked through the halls he didn't notice a mysterious blonde woman staring at him as he left before glancing back to where the other Yuri was recovering with a smirk on her lips.

 

Yuri Katsuki did not think his day could get any worst. He faced his greatest failure at the GPF in front of his idol Viktor Nikiforov and got yelled and and told to retire by a fifteen year old that intimidated him even more than he should have. But it seemed like the gods wanted to prove Yuri wrong.

" A commemorative photo? Sure " was he really so stupid to believe he and Viktor were in the same level? Viktor didn't even know Yuri was a fellow competitor. Some competition he is… Yuri just left wanting to not think about anything at the moment. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to shake off this loss for the rest of the season.

And he was right.

He had failed to qualify for the World Championship after bombing Nationals and facing utter defeat. His season was over and he decided to end things with Celestino. After getting his degree Yuri decided it was time to go home… Back to Hasetsu for the first time in five years.

He had not expected this.

The whole train station was covered with posters with his face on it. How embarrassing!

" Welcome back Yuri!" he heard, turning back to see Minako with a banner saying the same words she had just spoken. Heads turned and people began to whisper;' Isn't that Katsuki Yuri?',' I heard he bombed this season's competitions', ' Did he get fat?', 'I heard he wants to retire',' He's cuter in person'

He just tried to ignore it. Tried.

" M-Minako-sensei! What are you doing here?" he questioned as he began to walk with her

" I wouldn't miss bringing you back home. Besides the ballet studio is closed for today, not many kids around here are interested in ballet or figure skating. Maybe with you back it'll attract more kids" she said whispering the last part for only him to hear. It was true that Hasetsu was not so much known for its skating or ballet but more for its tourist attractions like Hasetsu castle or his family's onsen.

" Can I have an autograph?"

That had started the crowd of people who wanted an autograph, handshake or picture. Sometimes all three. He was sure half of them didn't even know who the hell he was and just joined the forming crowd. He had tried to wave them off stating that he was in a rush but of course Minako had threatened him stating that his idol always made time for his fans. If only he hadn't been treated as just a fan.

After half an hour of being with his 'fans' Yuri and Minako finally high tailed it to Yu-Topia Katsuki. He was greeted by his mother whom he missed dearly and apologized for not coming home sooner to which she apologized for not making it to his graduation. That's when things started going downhill.

" Yuri" Minako began glaring at his as though she already knew what he was hiding

"Yes?" he meekly replied

" What's with all those layers?" he jumped and tried to leave but she was fast and nimble, quickly taking off all the extra clothing and revealing a chubby Yuri in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She was furious.

" Haha! You look just like your mother!" Yuri's dad pointed out as soon as he saw his son. Before eating he excused himself wanting to pay respects to his beloved poodle.

" I'm sorry I wasn't here for you boy" Yuri said after sitting in silence for minutes, the smell of incense bringing a sort of comfort to him. It was a rose smell; his favorite.

"You're finally back huh little bro?" his older sister Mari said leaning against the door frame

" Mari-nee. Sorry it's been a while" he said apologizing for the nth time that day.

" So what are you gonna do now. You took an extra year in college, are you gonna put that degree to use or will you continue your skating career?" she stated bluntly not holding back on what she was trying to say. Will this be the end?

" Um I…" Yuri didn't know

" Don't worry I'll still support ya. You look tired, why don't you take a soak at the onsen before eating" she said giving him a gentle look before dragging her cigarette from her lips and letting the smoke free in the room. He should probably talk to her about smoking too much. They weren't even supposed to smoke at the onsen because of the customers but right now a soak sounded better than that. As he soaked he wondered if he was even interested in continuing to skate. He had just faced his worst season by far and was getting older. He didn't have much time left in his career. Should he just end it? He lost his love for the sport and wondered if he could get it back.

After eating his beloved katsudon Yuri decided to take a walk to his favorite childhood hangout rather than watch the World Championship; Ice Castle Hasetsu.

"I'm sorry but it's after hours and the rink is closed" was the first thing he heard as he went through the entrance.

" Sorry. It's been a while" he responded already recognizing the voice

"Yuri! You're finally back" the person behind the counter came out revealing an older looking Yuuko. She was still as cute as she had been before he left, clearly showing that she had matured well.

"Yeah. Sorry it's been so long Yuuko-san" he said fidgeting in place

" Call me Yu-chan! You're here to skate in private right?" she said making Yuri jump. " Don't worry I'll protect you" she said with a heartwarming smile

"Actually I have something to show you"

Yuri made his way to the center of the rink before going into a very familiar position

_'Isn't this!_ ' she began to think before hearing the ever familiar tone of "Stammi Vicino" otherwise known as "Stay Close To Me". He changed some parts like the jumps to better fit his style, changing some quads with triples, but had managed to perfectly replicate Viktor's performance. For some reason she thought he had actually done a better job at evoking the message behind the song. The man was left panting as his childhood friend began to scream in excitement.

" That was so cool Yuri! You were just like Viktor! But I thought you'd still be depressed after the season" she admitted timidly as Yuri got closer offering him a towel

"I was depressed at first" he admitted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead " But then I got bored of being depressed. The truth is I lost my love for skating but then I remembered replicating Viktor's routines with you as a kid and how much fun they were. I thought that maybe this way I could get my love for the sport back" he said giving her a shy smile before looking at her in the eyes taking a deep breath.

" Yuuko the truth is I-" he started before he spotted three little girls with phones and cameras on them

" Wow Yuri you're back!"

"Look he really did get fatter!"

" Are you actually going to retire?!" Yuri had been interrupted by Yuuko's triplets who were asking questions that he was too uncomfortable to answer.

" Oh Yuri you remember the girls right? They've changed since you left and are big fans. Don't pay too much attention to them. They're such groupies after all" she said sensing his mood change drastically

"Look at you Yuri, you're as fat as me" a man came behind Yuri before playing with Yuri's fat rolls

" Nishigori!" Yuri protested, it seemed that Takeshi still liked making fun of him.

It was nice to finally be back after five years. It almost didn't seem like it had been that long but after taking a look at the girls, who had been less than a year old, he realized just how long it's been. It seemed that he was forgiven for his long absence and his loved ones still supported his dreams so it was time for him to stop wallowing in self pity and start getting back in shape. Minako was right, he was not in the ideal physical condition of a figure skater.

Was it wrong to want to lock himself in his room and never come out? It had been around a week or two since he came back and he managed to lose a few pounds when Takeshi had sent him a link to a video title [Yuri Katsuki Tries to Skate to Viktor Nikiforov's FS Stammi Vicino].

" Sorry Yuri. The girls uploaded the video when we weren't watching and it went viral by the time we found out" Takeshi had apologized as Yuri could hear Yuuko scolding the girls over the incident, insisting that they take it down as the girls cried out that they didn't want to. All Yuri could do was hang up before collapsing on his bed and hide under the covers of him bed. He turned off his phone not wanting to be bothered by his friends or reporters in regard to the video. Hell he just wanted to pretend that this was not happening and was all a dream. He just hoped that Viktor didn't watch it but seeing how popular he was in social media that chance of that happening were unlikely. Unfortunately that only lasted a few minutes before Minako barged in his room demanding to know what the hell he had been doing. Yuri was too tired to deal with this shit and went to sleep.

The next day he woke up surprised to find that the beautiful cherry blossom trees had been covered in snow when his mom asked him to help shovel it out of the driveway. As soon as he opened the door he was assaulted by a big brown poodle who began to lick his face

"V-Vicchan! No wait...you're bigger than he was" he said as the poodle finished licking his face

" Looks just like him right? He came with a handsome foreigner this morning" his father laughed giving the poodle a treat

" It- it can't be…" he said before sprinting into the hot springs section of the inn, bumping into both furniture and clients while apologizing. He finally checked the outdoor springs before finally spotting him, living legend Viktor Nikiforov. Very much naked as well.

"V-Viktor! Why are you here?" he said shouting before muttering the last part. The man in question stood up in all his glory before stretching his hand out to the confused Japanese man

" Yuri, starting today I'm be your coach! I'll make sure you win the Grand Prix Final" he said in a slightly accented English before giving a wink as Yuri processed what was just told to him

" WHAT!?"

At age twenty-three Yuri was given the surprise of his lifetime or for now that is.


	3. Meeting Viktor Nikiforov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a new chapter.
> 
> This story is currently Un-Betad but if you wish to Beta please feel free to send me a message!（╹◡╹）
> 
> (Feel free to comment any suggestions and I'll see if I can add them into the story)

This was not happening. He had to be dreaming. That’s what Yuri was thinking as he watched Viktor Nikiforov, living legend, sleeping on the floor of his family’s inn in one of robes they provided to guests. Of course he was sleeping with his beloved poodle Makachin.  
_“Yuri, starting today I'm your coach! I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final”_  
“I can't believe this is happening “ Yuri said carefully watching the rising and falling of Viktor’s chest as he slept. Soon Minako had barged in wondering if Yuri knew about the rumors of Viktor coming to coach the Japanese boy only for him to point to where the man was sleeping.  
“He came here because if you, Yuri. He was inspired by your performance! “ Minako exclaimed, managing to tint Yuri’s cheeks in the process. He held him hand against his heart feeling the increasing beat as he stared at the sleeping man before him  
_‘He’s beautiful_ ’ Yuri couldn't help but think, the man’s beauty was almost godly( he was sure that his beauty could rival Aphrodite). The man in question sneezed as he rose up from the floor  
“He’s awake” Yuri announced as he and Minako could not help but stare as he turned to face Yuri, his robe slipping from his shoulder, as he sleepily rubbed his arm  
“ Hungry” the grown man mumbled in English as the dog besides him began to wake up as well. It took Yuri a few moments before he began to offer Viktor food  
“ Uh what would you like to eat Viktor?” he asked in English, doubting that the Russian even knew Japanese seeing as he’s only spoken English.  
“ Hm as your coach, I’d like to know what’s your favorite food, Yuri” Viktor asked as he moved to move his bangs away from his eye, although it didn’t do much help.  
“ K-Katsudon. I mean pork cutlet bowls,my mom makes the best” he said with a blush as Viktor looked curious  
“Then I’ll try that” he said adding his million dollar smile although Yuri couldn’t help but feel as though it was different from the smiles he’d given during interviews or when he was with his fans. He shook the idea from his head before asking his mother for an order of katsudon.  
“ Wow amazing!” Viktor exclaimed as the food came before him  
“ It’s our specialty, pork cutlet bowl” Yuri’s mother explained in a broken English as Viktor took his first bite  
“ Vkusno!” he exclaimed as he began to gobble down the food, Yuri and Minako watching with a smile although Minako’s resembling more of a smirk  
“ Is this the food that gods eat?” he asked as he practically swallowed the food down  
“ I’m glad you like it” Yuri said with a small smile  
“He’s only allowed to eat after he wins a competition because he gains weight easily” Minako said fluently in English as she looked at Yuri’s flushed face with smirk.  
“ Have you eaten any recently?” Viktor said with a smile although it seemed like something was hidden behind it. Yuri could only nod seeing as he had eaten some the day he came back home.  
“Why you haven’t won anything ?” Viktor said although his words only pierced through Yuri’s self-esteem as he himself knew he hadn’t really done anything to deserve the katsudon (unless getting into the GPF, medaling but never winning gold in the qualifying rounds and other competitions or graduating from college counted. Yuri could fight for that last one though because trying to juggle college life with his skating career was not easy;all those assignments, tests, finals, late nights studying, practices at the rink during his free time which would escalate to when the rink finally closed, airplane rides and competitions spent trying to finish assignments and sending it in on time. His will to live was only alive thanks to Phichit and cute animal videos on Youtube); but hearing your idol say so only felt worse.  
“With that piggy body of yours lessons would be meaningless. So training won’t commence until you get back to at least last year’s GPF weight. Okay little piggy?” Viktor had said it all with a smile although his words seemed as cold as the ice he skated on  
“ Hey these boxes are blocking the entrance” Mari said as she entered the main dining room  
“ Boxes?” Yuri asked switching back before taking a look and sure enough the whole entrance was blocked with numerous boxes and he was sure that some were beyond the doorway  
“ Oh those are mine. Now what room will I be staying in?” Viktor said with a curious look  
“S-Staying!” Yuri yelped  
“Why of course! As your coach I need to be near where you live and what better place than here” Viktor exclaimed as though it were the most obvious answer “ Will you be a dear and help move the boxes?”  
“ Oh god” were the only words he could come up with as he looked at the stack, Viktor and then his sister.  
After hauling the boxes, with some help from his sister and almost none by their owner, Yuri finally carried in the last box with an exasperated sigh before collapsing on his knees.  
“ Sorry it’s small but this banquet hall was the only available room we had left” Yuri said while a bit out of breath. Perhaps he should get back in shape, although he was sure he’d still be tired.  
“ That’s alright. You can pay the coaching bill after you win the competition” he added a wink while Yuri could only mutter a meek thank you.  
Viktor knelt in front of Yuri, who felt a gentle touch on his chin before he was forced to face Viktor who had a type of gaze that Yuri didn’t understand.  
“ Being your coach means gaining your trust and getting to know you. So tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies? Where is your home rink? Why do you skate? Who was your past coach? Why did you end things with them? Do you have a lover or any past ones?” Viktor got so close Yuri swore he could see every tiny detail of his face and feel his warm breath hovering over his lips.  
“ I want to learn everything about you” he said sliding his other hand across Yuri’s arm  
‘ _Too close!_ ’ Yuri thought as he backed out completely from the room leaving a confused Viktor  
“ What’s wrong?”  
“ N-nothing. Just got a leg cramp…” he cringed at his horrible lie though it seemed that Viktor hadn’t noticed. At least he hoped so.  
Later that evening Viktor tried to have a sleepover with Yuri who claimed that it was to get to know the skater better. One glance at his room told Yuri to close the door shut before quickly trying to get all of his Viktor poster off from the walls.  
‘ _What is this unfamiliar feeling? My heart is racing and I’m not anxious or out of breath…’_ Yuri stared at the posters as though they held the key. Viktor was actually here with him and had come because of him  
‘ _I get it now! Its because I’m happy that he’s here that I feel like this!_ ’ he thought feeling motivated once more and promising himself to do his best in order to start training as soon as possible  
After running and asking the Nishigori family if they could make Ice Castle their home rink( as well as being told that he could not step on the ice until he lost weight), Yuri went straight to training. He was lucky that the unexpected snow had cleared way making it easier for him to train outside. He would run up and down the steps of the nearby temple and practice his ballet with Minako whenever he could. ( She had once wondered if Viktor was just coaching him because he was bored which Yuri had honestly considered) In one of these occasions he nearly fell off of the bench because of a question Viktor asked out of the blue;  
“ Do you see Minako as a lover?”  
“N-No way! Besides she’s as old as my mother” he murmured the last part as Minako would kill him for mentioning her age even if she looked way younger than she was.  
“ So do you have a lover?” he asked curiously  
“No”  
“ Any past lovers?”  
“N-no comment” Yuri did not want to think or talk about his disastrous dating life in front of Viktor  
“ Then let's talk about me! Let’s see my first lover was…”  
“ Stop! ” Yuri begged embarrassed (although it seemed that Viktor could not even remember his first lover). Just then Makkachin had barked up to Hasetsu Castle  
“ What’s that?” Viktor asked curiously  
“ That’s just Hasetsu Castle. Inside is a ninja house” he briefly explained not expecting Viktor’s excited gaze  
“ Really, ninja?”  
Yuri wondered how he ended up taking Viktor to Hasetsu Castle and taking a picture of him with Makkachin but well here he was.  
“ Hashtag Ninja!” Viktor exclaimed as he added a #ninja to his caption before uploading it on his instagram account. Who would have thought that his idol could get as excited as a child with something as simple as an old ninja house?

“ What the hell. Does he want to be a ninja?” Yuri Plisetsky exclaimed as he flopped on his bed next to his cat , Strela.  
“ I’ve found you now Viktor and I’m gonna make you do your end of our deal” he said with a smirk before sitting back up and looking up cheap and available flights to Japan.

It seemed that Yuri hadn’t been the only one to find out where Viktor was as social media began to explode when people put two and two together, confirming Viktor’s claim of going to coach Yuri Katsuki. The day after the post was made Yu-Topia Katsuki and Ice Castle were bombarded with news reporters and fans who wished to see the 5-time GPF and World medalist as well as Olympic gold medalist. Whenever they spotted the silver haired man screams were made. All he did was give them a smile back and it looked as though they would faint( although this was just because he did not understand Japanese and was just doing it to be polite). However, Yuri had failed to notice all the commotion because he was spending the past few days running around the quiet town and in Minako’s studio. It took a few more days for Yuri to finally get back to his GPF weight, which was a new record for him. Then again he had been extra motivated with Viktor being around.

“ Viktor! Where are you Viktor! You better hope I find you soon or so help me!” Yuri screamed in Russian as he passed a market. He had finally made it to Hasetsu, Japan but didn’t know where Viktor was. There were lots of creepy and cool statues around but he couldn’t post them on his Instagram account or else Yakov would drag his ass back to Russia and he was not going to risk it after his long journey. All of this lead to his current predicament of just yelling in Russian and English in hopes of finding the moron ( see Viktor). He was about to shout again when something had caught his eye: a cool black long-sleeved tiger shirt  
“ That shirt is so cool. I got to have it”  
“ Yuri what are you doing in Japan?!” Yakov yelled as Yuri pulled his phone away from his ear. In hindsight he shouldn’t have posted the picture of him wearing his newly bought shirt but it was worth it.  
“ Oh you found out” was all he bothered to say  
“ Do you know how important your senior debut training is? You better come back to Russia and stop whatever shenanigans you’re up to or-!”  
“ And I told you I’m not leaving until Viktor does good with his deal!” he screamed back before hanging up not realizing that he had begun to aimlessly wander around the market and was now, for lack for better words, lost. Or even more than he was before.  
‘ _Shit what do I do now?’_ he thought as he stood beside his suitcase in hopes that someone knew English or Russian and could help him. He felt something pull his jacket but when he looked nothing was there.  
“ Weird” he murmured as he looked towards the direction of the pull. ‘ _Maybe I should go that way. Beats just waiting here’_ he thought as he began to walk away from the market. Whatever the feeling was grew stronger as he continued to walk. Eventually he came across a bridge which he decided was appropriate to continue his shouts  
“ Viktor!”  
“ Oh are you a fan of Viktor’s? If you’re looking for him he’s usually at Ice Castle practicing” a old fisherman said in fluent English which Yuri decided to ignore for now before muttering a quick thanks to the man and continued to venture forward.  
‘ _Viktor is definitely in there’_ he thought as a bunch of reporters and civilians were crowding the entrance and were being pushed back by what he assumed were five-year old triplets. He pushed his way into the crowd. The three girls were saying something to him when he took off his sunglasses and face mask making them and the reporters gasp.  
“ Yuri Plisetsky!” they gasped in sync before gesturing for him to go in when someone else had as well had managed to make it to the door. The man’s raven locks seemed familiar and his overall annoyance had caused him to ignore whatever the man told the girls and the tug he felt near the man.  
“ Yuri” he heard them whisper to the man before finally seeing his face: Yuri Katsuki.  
So he did the most appropriate action in this situation; he kicked Japanese Yuri into the entrance and then proceeded to step on his face demanding that he apologize for getting him in this situation.  
“ Um I’m sorry?” was all the Japanese man said as he was just confused as to what was happening.

What was “The Russian Punk”, Yuri Plisetsky, doing in Japan and why was he stepping on Yuri Katsuki’s face right now you may ask? Well he wanted to know too.  
‘ _Why is he here? And why is he so mad at me?!’_  
After Yuri P. had gotten his shoe off of his face Yuri stood up and rubbed his hand over his red forehead.  
“ Why are you here?” he asked the Russian boy who only glared at him  
“ I want to know why Viktor would waste his time in teaching a fat pig like you”,Ouch that hurt his pride.  
“ I wonder if he would still coach knowing you’re some big crybaby” the Russian taunted with a smirk  
‘He’s totally underestimating me’ Yuri thought before giving his own smile and walking towards the rink’s entrance  
“ I didn’t force Viktor to come here, he came on his own, so if you’re so curious why don’t you ask him?” he said noticing the punk’s surprised expression before scowling once more as they entered the rink. Inside Viktor was skating what Yuri believed was part of a routine although he had never seen it before.  
“ That’s the routine he was working on for the next season. He was stumped on what to do since surprising the audience was always his goal. Problem is no one is surprised anymore leaving him without inspiration” Russian Yuri ranted as he looked at Viktor with calculating eyes  
“ And going in without any inspiration or imagination is like suicide in this sport” Yuri finished off the idea. It was true that without a creative mind you were as good as dead.  
“ I need him to make routines if I’m going to win gold at my senior debut. I wonder if he’ll let me use the routine seeing as he has no use for it”  
“ Wait win gold?”  
“ Hey Viktor! Having fun over there?!”  
“ Oh Yuri what a surprise. What are you doing here? Did Yakov give you a break?” Viktor asked as the teen only gave the most irritated look he could muster.  
“ Oh did I forget something important?” Viktor said with a genuine smile that made Yuri sure that he forgot.  
After a brief summary of the deal they had made and an explanation as to why Yuri was here Viktor finally came up with his answer.  
“ Hahaha. Sorry sorry, I totally forgot. You know how forgetful I am” he responded once more with a smile  
“ I am painfully aware of that fact” the teenager said with a glare as Yuri just watched the former rinkmates.  
“ I demand that you make good with your deal and make me a gold medal routine. Now let’s go back to Russia!” he said with a stomp.  
“ Hmm” Viktor thought. He held that look for a few seconds making Yuri wonder if he was really going back before looking back at them with a smile. “ Alright I’ve got it! By tomorrow I’ll start choreographing two short programs to the same music”  
“ What?!” they both exclaimed for different reasons  
“ With the same choreography?!”  
“ The same music as him?!”  
“ Don’t worry, this piece has different arrangements and I had a hard time deciding which to use. It’ll be a different program for each of you, of course. By next week the routines will be finished and you’ll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!”  
“ Whoa! Slow down. Don’t you think this is too much-!”  
“Viktor will do whatever the winner says! That’s the prize of this competition!”  
“ Great! I love that kind of thing” Viktor said with sparkles in his eyes  
“ Wait a sec!” the three looked down at the Nishigori triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop, who had a mischievous look on their faces, Yuko and Takeshi must have taught them some English, Yuri decides.  
“ Will you let us organize this event? A face off between Russian and Japanese Yuri! We’ll make this into the best party ever!” they cheered as Viktor joined in as well. By the next hour the news was out and the quiet town was no longer quiet but bustling with news.  
“ What a small place. Where will I be staying?” the Russian teenager complained as they stood in Viktor’s room  
“You're staying here too?” Yuri asked surprised  
“Duh it's unfair if you get to be with him all the time “ he said using his teenage attitude to further express him point  
“ You should try the hot spring. It's amazing !” Viktor cheered while the younger boy scowled  
“ I am not taking a bath with strangers. Goodnight!” he slammed the door shut before Yuri and Viktor heard a growl and he opened it with equal force  
“ I want food and a bath !” the teenager demanded. After taking a soak at one of the smaller hot tubs they had, the three sat down at Viktor’s room and enjoyed some of katsudon made by Mrs. Katsuki ( expect for Yuri because he had just gotten back to his original weight and Viktor was serious when it came to training diets apparently). The Russian punk ate the food like a wild tiger, though he may have just done it to further emphasize his Russian tiger look, very much enjoying the food and giving compliments to the giggling woman.  
In that moment Mari had entered wondering who Yuri’s new ( albeit forced upon) guest was. She had all but fainted at the moment she was graced with his face which had rice all over as he was still in the middle of swallowing some katsudon. She then squealed something about him looking like one of the boys in her favorite boy band.  
“ His name is also Yuri. Isn’t that a coincidence?” the older Katsuki smiled  
“ Eh? That’s confusing” Mari replied before pointing at the Russian boy  
“ From now on you’re Yurio!” she said with a slight accent in her English. She and Yuri were the only ones who knew proper English due to picking it up from the tourists and learning in order to benefit the business. Yuri, of course,had also taken up the language because of his skating career seeing as international competitions tended to use English as a mutual language for competitors( studying in Detroit for five years had also helped him lose his accent when he spoke in English and improve his fluency).  
“ Huh?” the newly dubbed Yurio said in outrage as Viktor only laughed  
“ Where will he be staying?” she asked ignoring the fact that he was fuming up  
“ Upstairs -”  
“ Oh no! I have to clean up. Yuri help me clean up” she demanded in her big sister voice  
“ But Mari-nee” he said sighing before getting up and walking after Mari, glancing back as Viktor teased Yuri by calling him Yurio which only upset the teenager.  
‘ _That’s right they’re way closer than I could ever be with them’_ he thought sadly remembering Yurio’s declaration of winning gold for his senior debut GPF. The boy was confident in his words and Yuri had seen some of his performances which showed nearly perfect discipline when it came to the technical part of his skate, after all he was the 3-time Junior World gold medalist and JGPF gold medalist. Yuri felt like something was missing in his performances but once the boy found it he would certainly be able to win gold at senior devision competitions, he was sure of it. He decided that he needed to relax and there was only one place in mind today, passing by where Yurio and Viktor were having an interesting conversation he was sure.

“ Where’s Yuri?” Viktor asked Mari as the came to pick up the trays  
“ He’s not back yet? He went out a while ago, at times like he likes to go to Minako’s place or Ice Castle. I’d check there if I was looking for him “ she said having a fond look on her face before leaving the Russian man and the sleeping Russian boy.

“ By my place she means my dance studio, for future reference” Minako said moving her hair aside as she leaned against the counter  
“ He used to spend most of his time in my studio ever since he was a child before I got him into ice skating. He tends to practice whenever he’s stressed out” she said sighing remembering the first time he had come over to her place at late hours giving her a scare. “ He was never a prodigy but he always had a natural talent and charisma when it came to both. He was able to make it this far because a place to practice was always available to him”

Viktor watched through the rinks window as Yuri practiced his figure, headphones on, and had a calm look on his face.  
“ He always comes here to practice his skating”  
“ It always made me think that he loved skating so much that he didn’t really play with friends aside from us”  
“ Not that he had many to begin with. He was never good at putting himself out there and opening up to people” the Nishigoris explained as they looked at their childhood friend. Viktor only stared at the skater intensely although he really did hear what they were saying unlike when he talked to his old coach.  
“ I don’t want this to be the end for Yuri” Takeshi said leaning forward  
“ Me neither. He actually hates losing” Yuko added with a giggle. “ I hope you can bring out a side of Yuri that no one has been able to see before”  
They all stared at the sole person on the ice as he glided around in his own world, just him and the ice.  
“ So a spell to turn a piggy into a prince it will be” Viktor hummed as the other two just turned around confused  
“ Oh it's nothing. Thanks, I’ve learned a lot about Yuri tonight” he said as he gathered his things and called Makkachin to follow him,“ Well have a good night” and with a wave he left the room.

As per every morning the three jogged from Yu-Topia to Ice Castle, although Viktor rode a bike, passing by and greeting the people. Today was the day Viktor showed them the arrangement he chose for the choreography of their short programs. Yuri was nervous but he set it aside knowing that if he wimped out now he would never make it to the GPF.  
The three stood on the ice as Viktor held the control to the player he set up near the rink.  
“ First I’ll have you two listen to the two arrangements” he said and clicked a button as the rink was filled by the voice of a woman singing in what Yuri assumed was Latin. The voice was innocent and graceful as a gentle melody played, he wished he knew what she was saying.  
“ These arrangement are both under _On Love_. Tell me have either of you thought much about love?” Viktor asked with a hand on his hip as both replied with ‘no’.” So what do you feel when listening to this song?”  
“ I don’t like it. It’s not my style and is way too innocent” Yurio replied sticking his tongue out as if in disgust. Viktor then looked at Yuri who concentrated on the music.  
“ It's about someone innocent who doesn’t truly understand what love is, or at least in the romantic sense, like a child. But this person does have an unconditional love... _Agape_ ” Yuri replied after a short wait “ The unconditional love of God to man and vice-versa. The highest form of love” he further explained and was surprised to see the Russians stare at him surprised  
“ You’re right Yuri! This is _On Love: Agape_. I thought you said you don’t think about love much“ Viktor said with a smirk  
“ I don’t” he responded with a sheep smile  
“ Then how did you know about that Agape junk?” Yurio crossed his arms  
“ I took some mythology classes in college though they were mostly on Greek and Roman mythology. We went over the four types of love and had a project on it” he said remembering the pain in the ass it had been to complete  
“ Good. Let’s see if you can guess this one Yuri” Viktor said smiling as Yuri nodded and pressed the control to the next song. Immediately the sound of spanish guitars and violins began to play, the sounds being much more passionate that Yuri could hardly tell that it was from the same arrangement as the first one. He had a good idea as to which one this piece was named.  
“ Viktor, I want to skate this one” Yurio stepped his foot down on the ice as to emphasize his point  
“ So Yuri, have you figured this one out?” Viktor asked with a teasing voice  
“... _Eros_ , definitely. Sexual and romantic love. An intimate relationship between lovers” he responded as a soft blush dusted his face  
“ Correct again Yuri! This arrangement is _On Love: Eros_. They’re both quite different as you can tell and this is how I’ll assign them” he said stopping for a dramatic pause before pointing at Yuri  
“ Yuri will skate Eros! And Yurio will skate Agape!”  
“ What?!”  
“ No way that’s so not my style!”  
“ Surprising the audience is my motto and what better way than this” Viktor responded happily “ The truth is that you two are much more mediocre than you think you are and need to be more aware of that” he said giving them one of the fakest smiles he could as the two skater flinched at his harsh words.” I’m surprised that you think you can choose your image when you’re both just a little piggy and little kitty. If you’re both not up to my standard by next week I won’t finish choreographing the skate but since you are **my** fans you can make due” he said finishing his smackdown as the two skaters only stared.  
“ Fine I’ll do it. My senior debut depends on it but you better give me a gold winning routine!” Yurio said accepting his fate  
“ Oh if I did it I’d win gold. It all depends on you ultimately” Victor said staring at him with amused eyes. The boy angrily kicked the ice before huffing  
“ If I win then you are becoming my coach and going back to Russia with me!” the teenager declared  
“Sure” Viktor agreed with an amused chuckle.  
_‘No! He- He can’t go home… I don’t want him to leave me. I mean I want Viktor to be my coach!’_ he enjoyed being with Viktor and Makkachin and didn’t want to lose them.  
“ What about you Yuri? What do you want if you win?” Viktor’s voice snapped Yuri out as he gulped  
“ I want to eat katsudon with you. I want to keep winning more competitions and eat more katsudon with you. So I’ll do Eros, and give it all the eros I’ve got!” the man declared with determined eyes as the Viktor couldn’t hold his smile  
“ Great!”

“ How ironic “ a woman’s voice giggled as she peeked in through the ice rink’s office window. “ It seems that things are getting more interesting for my dear boys”


	4. On Love: Eros & Agape

It’s been a week since their challenge was issued and the three skaters were at the rink. Viktor stood in the middle of the rink as Yuri and Yurio watched from behind the barrier. Today he would show them the choreographies he made for their Short Program

“First it's Yurio’s,  _ On Love: Agape _ ” he announced as the two nodded, Yurio leaning on the barrier and Yuri waited for the signal. Viktor posed and Yuri started the music. Viktor raised a hand up towards the heavens before he spun around gently as he hugged himself before diving and raising both his hand once more. He began to glide around the ice looking angelic as he looked up with loving eyes.

_ ‘Agape, an unconditional and ultimate love. An uncalculated and self-sacrificing love from God’ _

He began to build up speed as his step sequence commenced and began circling around the rink. It was clear to Yuri that this part of the routine was not only complicated but also very exerting and required lots of stamina from the skater if they were going to make it to the end of the routine. Viktor ended with his hands together as he stretched them and looked up to the heavens.

“ Something like that. What do you think Yurio?” he said looking at the teen who bit down the remark about that not being his name.

“ I can do it” he said with a confidence that Yuri wished he had. They heard clapping besides them as they turned to face the Madonna of Ice Castle, Yuko.

“ Wow. That was amazing” she said with eyes of admiration

“ Hey what is she doing here?” Yurio scowled at the woman who shyly blushed

“ Sorry I couldn't help myself” 

“ This is my childhood friend Yuko Nishigori, one of the workers here” Yuri said introducing his friend to the boy. She gave one of her motherly smiles, or at least that’s how Yuri saw them, to the boy causing him to look away.

_ ‘ Such kind eyes’  _ he thought before shaking off the idea

“ Your turn Yuri!” Viktor said as he positioned himself in the middle of the rink once more. Yuri adjusted his glasses before pressing play. Viktor stayed still as the spanish guitar began before circling his arms around himself, making him seem more enthralling, before striking a dominating pose. He sent a seductive smirk their way and Yuri witnessed his friend nosebleed at that second. The step sequence began as the violins joined it; While the other one seemed like ballet to Yuri this one seemed like a tango. A fight for dominance of sorts.

_ ‘Eros, an intimate and sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure until you just drown in it’ _

Yuri swore Yuko was still bleeding as Yurio knelt beside her asking if she was alright

_ ‘ Hot damn he’s hot. _ ’ Yuri couldn't help but think ‘ _ There so much eros that he could impregnate a guy just by watching! T-There’s no way I can pull this off!’ _

“So what did you think Yuri?” Viktor asked as he skated towards Yuri who could barely suppress a blush

“ It. It was certainly eros” he shyly replied 

“Right! So which quads do you know?” Viktor asked

“ Well I can land the toe-loop and Salchow  but only at practice. Though I could try!” he said as he began to think pessimistically about himself.

“ Alright, I‘ll start training with Yurio first while you do the basics” he declared

“ Eh?”

“ Well there’s no point in me helping you with what you don’t know. Just how many competitions have you bombed? I’ve seen you’re performances and I know that you have the ability so why can’t you win competitions?” he asked leaning towards Yuri who just stood his ground

“ It-It’s because… I lack confidence in my ability” he said admitting it as though it were a secret though most of his closest friends knew about it

“ And that’s why I’m here. To help you gain the confidence you need to win” he said facing Yuri toward him, pressing his thumb over the younger man’s lips. Yur’s breath hitched as he could feel Viktor’s breath hovering his lips and could only stare at the intense cerulean eyes

“ No one knows you’re true eros Yuri. It could be a whole other side of yourself that you have yet to discover. Do you think you can show it to me?” he said getting even closer to Yuri past just invading personal space and Yuri couldn’t help but stare at his shiny lips. He could swear that Viktor was getting even closer, almost as though-

“ Viktor hurry up you’re supposed to train me now right!” Yurio’s voice interrupted his thoughts as Viktor was now at an appropriate distance from himself

“ So, Yuri, I want you to think about what eros is to you “ he said adding a wink 

‘ _ What eros means to me?! ‘ _

The word about the competition was out as Minako and the triplets took the liberty to hang posters around the town and further promote it on social media. Who would have known that the triplet otakus were pretty big in the skating community? Meanwhile Yuri was still back to basic training and complaining about what Viktor had told him to Takeshi

“ He wants you to think about what eros means to you?” he asked as he helped Yuri stretch further on the ground. “ Why didn’t you just make something up on the spot? I’m sure Viktor didn’t put much thought to it either”

“But Viktor is a genius on the ice, he can get away with that” Yuri justified “Besides there’s a story behind the performance”

“ Oh”

“ A playboy comes into town seducing every man and woman in sight but he has his eyes on the most beautiful woman in the town. She, however, isn’t swayed by his advances and they play cat and mouse before she finally falls for him. After a night of passion he pushes her aside and leaves to the next town, never turning back, as he begins to look for his next conquest” he finishes striking a pose

“ So cool! Take me now!” Takeshi played along “ That sounds nothing like you” he finished as Yuri only agreed

“ I bet the audience would rather watch Viktor do this” Yuri sighed

“ Well you did look pretty sexy when you did Viktor’s routine”

“ But that’s just copying him! I’ll never be able to beat Viktor that way…”

“ Oh so you think you’d be able to beat Viktor?” Takeshi teased his friend

“W-What? No I don't think I could ever do that!” Yuri exclaimed trying to control his blush 

“Yeah. I mean how could you, who has a non existent dating life, have anything on the most wanted bachelor “ Takeshi’s laugh only stabbed Yuri's confidence. Well he never told anyone about the few dates he had during his senior year in high school or while he was in the U.S but that wasn't important as of now.

 

“ Stop! Stop!” Viktor said in his newly dubbed  _ Coach Voice _ making Yurio stop in the middle of the ice as he panted, having done the routine for more times than he could count.

“ Something just isn’t right” Viktor hummed as Yurio glared

“ I’m doing everything you told me to!” the teenager growled

“ Well with the way you’re performing I’m sensing no agape. You’re showing too much of your confidence on the ice when there’s no need to in this performance” Viktor pointed out

“ You were performing with the same confidence! Tell me what the hell is agape to you Viktor?” Yurio threw back. In truth he had struggled to think of what an unconditional love was.

“ Silly Yurio! Agape is a feeling, there’s no way I could explain it in words! Besides you don’t think about what you’re supposed to feel like” Viktor said with his usual cheerful smile

“ Maybe we need a temple?”

“ Temple?”

Yurio spent the rest of his “Training time” at the temple. The priest would hit him with a wooden stick if he was to even slouch the slightest as he meditated. 

_ ‘ How the fuck is this supposed to help with  _ Agape _?! _ ’ he thought throughout the whole experience. It wasn’t until sunset that he was allowed to leave the damn place. After that horrible experience he decided that he earned himself a dip at the hot spring- strangers be damned.

 

Both Yuris sighed as they leaned towards the edge of the hot spring. It seemed that neither of them had a pleasant day at training.

“ What happened to you?” the teenager remarked sarcastically

“ Takeshi and Minako nearly killed me with the training they had me do today” the Japanese man sighed not adding in that Viktor had not begun to work with him yet either

“ Heh at least you weren’t beat by a crazy priest at a temple all afternoon”

“ Ouch. I know how that feels like”

“How?”

“ Minako had me do the same thing years ago. ‘ To help with your lousy posture’ she said” he said making the teen snort

“ Hey can one of you two take a picture of me in the bath” Viktor said walking in and flashing his body but the two were too tired to even say anything

“ Sorry but we don’t allow photos to be taken in the bath” Yuri said speaking on behalf of his family business

“ Really!”

 

As Viktor ate his helping of katsudon Yuri couldn’t help but think about what eros meant to him.

‘  _ Of course I know what eros is! That doesn’t exactly mean I know what it is in relation to me… Something that causes me to lose my ability to think straight _ ’ Yuri thought before feeling a tug and looked towards Viktor’s direction. Unfortunately he looked at the katsudon first and took it as a sign.

“I got it! My Eros is katsudon!” Yuri exclaimed as the two Russians stared at him. In the end he left running into the night screaming about his choice of Eros as Makkachin followed behind.

The next day Viktor began training both Yuris. As Yuri skated he commented things such as: ”Imagine the juicy pork, the entangling eggs ! Think of the pork cutlet bowl”. Yuri was honestly embarrassed but focused on his skating but still regretted saying katsudon out loud. As Yurio skated Viktor kept murmuring if he should go back to the temple while the teenager only asked to point out what exactly he was missing. 

This had not meant the end of their training as Yuri and Yurio would race up the temple stairs every morning and would stay for hours doing numerous exercises as both enjoyed the view from up there. Takeshi and Yuko would make sure to supervise them to make sure they wouldn't get injured during their strenuous exercises.

“Keep it up!” Yuko would cheer for Yurio to which he would reply with an “Ok”.

In turn Takeshi would give Yuri a strong slap of the back with a “Put your back into it!” Yuri would then recover and give him a “Got it!” in return.

One afternoon after Russian Yuri failed to do a perfect performance in Viktor’s opinion he suggested going to a waterfall

“A waterfall?!”

 

“Why am I here too?” Yuri asked as he and Yurio stood at the bottom of a waterfall in white robes while meditating. Or at least Yurio would be if he wasn't so keen on killing Viktor right now.

“Who cares? Damn it!” the teenager said glaring at the rocks near them “Who even cares about fucking agape”

“Well everyone needs somebody who loves them. The warmth of knowing that you are loved no matter what can be great for some” Yuri commented gaining the attention of the teenager. The teenager thought back to his childhood when he had first begun skating:

“ _ You were the best in the class Yuratchka” Nikolai Plisetsky said as he and his small grandson, Yuri, walked through the snowy streets of Moscow. _

_ “Grandpa, can you come again tomorrow? I'll be even better than today! Even if mother isn't there” the small boy murmured as he squeezed his grandfather’s bigger hand. His mother was an idol after all and hardly ever spent time with the boy. He sometimes felt like he didn't have a mother at times. All Nikolai could do was give his only grandchild a warm smile before reassuring him that he would go as many times as he needed. _

 

“Yurio?”

“Hey, Yurio!”

The teenager opened his eyes as he felt his wrist grabbed and get pulled away from underneath the waterfall. He looked up to see Japanese Yuri look at him with concern all over his face. 

“Are you okay?”

_ ‘Such kind eyes _ ’ Yuri couldn't help but think and only gave a weak nod

“Maybe it's time for us to leave …”

“Oh, okay “ Yuri said before sneezing 

_ ‘He suddenly looks so vulnerable and innocent’ _ the older Yuri couldn't help but think before shaking the idea off and covering the younger skater with a dry towel first.

“So where is that idiot?” Yurio said after getting dried off and dressed

“ Oh Viktor? I heard he decided to go to Nagahama Ramen”

“Then we're going too! “

“What?”

 

The next day the two skaters were at the rink waiting for their temporary coach. The previous night they left after eating their ramen and failing to get Viktor to come back with them.

“He's not here yet?” Yuri asked as he finished leading his skates 

“ Heard the dumbass decided to drink till dawn” Yurio snorted at Viktor's terrible choice. They were sure he would have a hangover, even if he was Russian. As he got up and began to head to the rink he was stopped by the older Yuri.

“ What?” he asked hiding his confusion with annoyance

“ Yuri, can you please teach me how to land the quad Salchow?” the older man said with a slight bow as the teenager could only blink in response. Although he was recognized as a great skater by his rinkmates in Russia none of them took him seriously enough to ask for his advice. He was honestly surprised.

“ Sure” he said with a nonchalant shrug

 

“ You suck” the Russian said as he watched the Japanese man, who looked quite annoyed, flub the jump for the fourth time in a row after having showed him how to do it twice. “ Here just watch me “

Just as he uttered the words their coach had finally arrived, his usually tame hair in a mess, looking tired due to his late night.

“ Sorry I’m late. What exactly are you practicing?”

The two skater glanced at each other before skating to the opposite ends of the rink. The coach could only give a smirk before starting his work.

 

_ ‘  _ Agape _. An unconditional love… To me that means grandpa’  _ Yurio thought thinking of his feelings and fondest memories about his grandfather as he began to skate his routine. The one who cared for him and was there when he needed it was always his grandfather. 

As Yuri continued to skate he realized that a new face had entered his thoughts; Yuri Katsuki. It seemed like the piggy was able to make his way into the boy’s heart without either of them realizing it.

 

“ It seems that he’s found his agape” Yuri hummed as he watched the teenager skate his heart out, though it faltered, while he rested.

“ Yes perhaps he’s ready for the next step” Viktor said mostly to himself

‘ _ Does this mean that once I find Eros I’ll be able to go to the next step?’ _ Yuri thought as he glanced between Viktor and Yurio. As he practiced  _ Eros  _ he couldn’t help but notice that me was still missing something,

_ ‘ No good. I’m still missing the backbone of my program. Without it my program won’t be able to bring out its fullest potential’ _

 

“So what are you going to do about the costumes?” Minako asked as she drank  her beer

“ Oh I forgot!” Yuri said as he stopped eating

“ I didn’t bring any with me” Yurio commented wondering what he would do. He could always ask Yuri for a costume since he doubted that the man would refuse to help.

“”Don’t worry! I’ve had all the costumes I’ve ever worn sent here from Russia” Viktor said after taking a chug from his beer, while making a peace sign

 

“ Whoa!:”

“ This looks too frilly”

Both Yuris looked at Viktor’s different costumes, dating as back as his debut in the novice division up until last year’s World Championship, though they knew they wouldn’t be wearing those.

“ Oh this is the one from your Junior Grand Prix” Yuri exclaimed as he lifted up the costume, putting his hand against the sheer fabric.

“ That’s right. I had long hair back then so they made my costume ambiguous, showing both masculine and feminine qualities”

_ ‘ This is the one he wore the first time I saw him perform!; _

“ I chose this one for the competition!” Yuri declared with a grin

  
  


Yuri laid on his bed, giving Makkachin a scratch behind her ears, as he thought about the exhibition which would take place in less than 24 hours. He still lacked the backbone of his routine and it was slowly killing him. He glanced at the costume he selected and made a few adjustments to.

_ ‘ Something that reflects both masculine and feminine traits… Perhaps the story of a playboy is not what I need, I should change the story!’ _

 

That’s how ended up in Minako’s dance studio in the middle of the night after begging that she help him with a special task; learning to dance like a woman.

 

“ And here we are at Ice Castle Hasetsu’s exhibition skate Onsen On Ice hosted by skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov” reporter Morooka said as he stood next to the two competitors. Ice Castle had been the most crowded it had been in years now with most of the town and fans of the skaters coming in as well.

“ The two will face off with two choreographed routines by Nikiforov under the songs  _ On Love; Eros & Agape _ to see which will have Nikiforov as their new coach. Any comments you two would like to make?” he said turning to the two skaters in an accented English for the younger one’s sake

“ I’ll crush you” Yurio said glancing at the Japanese man while the reporter nodded 

“ Spasibo, spasibo. What about you Katsuki-san?” he said switching back to Japanese. Yuri nervously flinched before looking at the boy with a smile

“ I’m looking forward to it, Yurio”

 

The two waited in the locker room with Viktor as they did their pre-skating routines. Both listening to music and blocking out any outside noise. As Yurio jogged in place he couldn’t help but glance towards Yuri, who was still stretching.

“ Oh Yurio you’re up in a few” Yuko announced as the opened the door to the room. Yurio only hummed before he took off his headphones before unzipping his Team Russia jacket causing Yuko to squeal.

“ Ah! It Viktor’s infamous see through costume from his Junior days!” she squealed causing Yuri to look over. The outfit had consisted of white pants with a gray feather-like pattern on the sides which attached to a silver pair of wings that wrapped around his lower back and midriff. The top part of his outfit was consistently made out of a gray see-through material, with feathers decorating his shoulders and the end of his sleeves.

“ I never thought I’d see it in person! It so beautiful…”

“ You’re gushing liquids again” he muttered in response

“You look great. Good luck” she said holding her hands on her nose and mouth. Viktor quietly slipped out of the room to get into place during the small scene

“ Spasibo” he said with a small smile

“ Good luck Yurio” Yuri said now standing besides him.

“I’ll kick your ass even without it. But spasibo “ Yurio responded with a blush making the last part barely audible before Yuri gave him a quick but genuine hug. The Russian teen only stared before Yuko got a text.

“You're up Yurio! Off you go” she said giving him a gentle push out the door 

 

“Our first contestant is this years’ Junior Grand Prix and World Champion gold medalist who is hoping for a brilliant debut in the Senior division:Russian Ice Tiger, Yuri Plisetsky!” 

The teenager skated to the middle of the rink before taking his pose and waited for the signal as the headlights beamed the bright lights at him before all the lights turned on. Screams of “Davai!” were heard all around the arena.

“ He will be skating to  _ On Love: Agape _ ”

And with that the music commenced.

He gave a delicate look as he stretched his arm up towards the heavens before spinning around and reaching up once more. His delicate look made him seem angelic as he glided.

“His first jump is a triple axel”

He took off

“Excellent “

He spun around the ice before going for a flying sit spin, catching everyone’s attention.

_ ‘He's got everyone's attention. His performance is completely different from when we were practicing’ _ Yuri thought as he watched the younger skaters performance 

_ ‘I knew he found his agape. I'm sure it was at the waterfall’ _ Yuri did his best to watch the performance even without his glasses on.

_ ‘No one can look away from this beautiful, ever-evolving monster’ _ he gulped

 

“Plisetsky has added quads, which he was prohibited from performing at competition, to the second half of the program. Will he pull it off?”

The Russian teen sped up before leaving the ice once more

“ A quadruple Salchow followed by a triple toe loop!”

The teen’s blond hair moved behind him as he began to build up his speed for his final jump. He was running low on energy and didn't know if he could make it to the end. 

“A quadruple toe loop to finish it off! What an amazing fifteen year old!”

His spins grew faster and more elaborate as the song was coming to an end. 

_ ‘Shit! I'm sorry grandpa, Yuri. I can't think about agape while finishing this damn program…’ _

“Last we have his signature combination spin”

_ ‘Damn it! Just end this already...’ _

He panted hard as he finished off the program with his back arched and his hand together, stretching as far up as they could.

“ An amazing beginning to his debut. There's a lot to look forward to the season!”

“Yurio, this was your best performance yet! Go on and greet the audience “ Viktor cheered from the sides as the teen did his best to hide his disappointment and gracefully looked back at the audience with a bow.

 

_ ‘That was an amazing performance ...though the second half seemed less agape than the first. He’ll definitely be at the top of the Senior division skaters _ ’ Yuri thought proudly as he clapped on the sidelines 

Just as the thought had ended his anxiety came in and he began to tremble;

_ ‘If I lose Viktor has to go back to Russia, I don't want him to leave! I have to win! Win, win, win…’ _

“You're up Yuri” Yuri looked up to see Viktor right in front of him and gasped loudly and muffled it with his hands.

“Um Viktor?” Yuri began as he forced himself to look at Viktor in the eye

“Yes Yuri?” 

“I am… I’m… I'm going to be the most enthralling katsudon there is!” Yuri exclaimed before giving Viktor a desperate hug

“You'll watch me, right?”

“Of course. You know I love katsudon”

 

“Introducing rising star, representative of Japan and local resident; Yuri Katsuki!”

Yuri paid no mind to the claps as the red light followed him on his way to the middle of the rink. The crystals of his outfit shimmered against the light as he took his position. 

Once he thought back to it his outfit was a good choice for the skate, having a bondage theme to it;his left side was covered in a black fabric while his right consisted of a sheer black fabric with a few strands of the black material, meant to cover where his abs and chest were. Crystals were scattered along his right shoulder and waist. A gray to black fabric with a dark red under it was attached to the waistband from the front right to his back right acting like a skirt. The rest of the outfit was just a simple pair of black pants which camouflaged with his black skates.

“He will be skating to  _ On Love: Eros _ . Rumor has it that the skater was struggling with the concept of  _ Eros _ and decided to this of … katsudon, his favorite dish ?” Morooka said unsure of himself for a second as the rink began to quiet down from all the “Good luck Katsuki-san!” going around 

 

_ ‘We pulled off an all-nighter but he is definitely not just a pork cutlet bowl anymore  _ ‘ Minako thought with a smirk as the spotlights killed off the red light and turned on the white spotlights. Spanish guitars strummed signaling the start.

 

_ ‘Who am I dancing for?’ _

Yuri raised his hands from his sides, encircling them seductively as the wrapped around his head. 

_ ‘I know who’ _

He tapped his right skate on the ice,looking down before turning towards Viktor’s direction and sending him a smirk. Viktor couldn't help but whistle.

Yuri began to skate, his step sequence being the first part. His footwork was fast and graceful, never faltering as he moved his free leg with ease and did a few easy spins. His arms helped emphasize his Eros. 

“What a seductive step sequence! It's hard to believe that he's  _ just _ thinking of a pork cutlet bowl”

Yuri spun on the ice with his hands behind his back.

It seemed like it had been a good idea to change the story now. He knew he could not be a seductive playboy who chased after the most beautiful woman in town. It just wasn't Yuri. Instead he would play the most beautiful woman,Psyche, who seduces the playboy God, Eros. Sure it wasn't 100% accurate but it helped integrate his emotions to his performance, bringing with it a new light and changing it.

He moved in for a spread eagle before taking off 

“Now we have a spread eagle into a triple axel”

He landed

“Excellent “

_ ‘This is a tough program _ ‘ both Yuko and Takeshi thought as they stood side by side to watch their friend.  _ ‘Adding all the quads it the second half just because he has the stamina is just Spartan _ ’ Takeshi added

“He stepped out of the quad Salchow and managed to stay up by putting his hand on the ice. Normally that would cause deductions in competition “

_ ‘Of course you dumbass _ ’ the teen thought as he looked at the man on the ice intensely . It seemed that he was not the only one who took his performance to another level compared to their practice sessions.

‘  _ Don't worry. A small mistake like this won't make me lose my charm. After all, I'm better than any man or woman out there. Now why is that?’ _

Yuri took a deep breath before accelerating and taking off

“A quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop!”

He nailed it. Yuri moved in for his last combination spin as everyone had their eyes on him. His crystals sparkled against the headlights as he moved his arms and gave himself a hug before looking away and towards the audience. If they hadn't been so focused on his moves some may have noticed a small light from behind him which resembled wings. The stadium was quiet before erupting in cheers as Yuri panted, trying to regain his breath.

“Welcome back Katsuki!”

“Welcome back Yuri!”

The cheers came from all around as Yuri looked and gave a sheep smile and wave back

“This is not welcome back. This is a whole new Yuri that we've never seen before “ Takeshi said proudly as he watched Yuri make his way to the exit. “This is going to be an interesting season for us”

 

“Yuri! That was the most delicious katsudon ever!” Viktor said as he grabbed Yuri into a hug

“T-thanks “ he said not mentioning that he never was going for katsudon with all the cameras around. Before he could celebrate thought, Viktor had entered his  _ Coach Mode  _ and began chastising the poor skater. All he could do was fall against the ice.

 

The teenager was already out of the changing room as Yuri made his way towards him.

“Yurio where are you going?” Yuri asked as he saw the teen had changed out of his costume and taken off his skates, which he assumed were in the gym bag besides him.

“I already know the results” Yurio said looking towards the ground

“Then please wait for us” he felt a hand reach his shoulder, looking up to see Yuko with her warm eyes once more. He looked at the two of them who stared at him with the most caring eyes and at the door before sighing and nodding.

 

“Katsuki Yuri is the winner at the Hot Springs on Ice event. A word please?” Morooka announced in Japanese as he handed the microphone to Yuri. Yuri mumbled before feeling a jab at his right, where Yuri only glanced at him, and a squeeze on the shoulder, as Viktor wrapped his arm around him.

“I’m going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Viktor. Thank you for your continued support!” The crowd squealed as Yuri smiled and the flashing of cameras proceeded.

Yurio glared at Yuri as they made their way back to the locker room. They missed the obvious foreigner as her blood red lips curled up to an amused smile. She watched them move away from where she was with a fond look in her eyes.

_ ‘It seems it's almost time for them to return home’ _

 

Yuri was currently at Fukuoka International Airport with Yuko, the triplets and Yurio. Viktor and Takeshi had stayed to help with the cleanup, both fan and debris.

He helped Yurio with the luggage as the triplets begged him to stay longer . It seemed like the teen was about to budge when Yuko scolded the girls. 

He would honestly miss the teen when he was gone . He grew fond of the intense and loud teen within the two weeks they were together .

“Yuri take a picture of us!” the triplets chimed as they handed Yuko’s phone to Yuri who began to take pictures of the group . He noticed Yurio’s pink cheeks and stifled a giggle.

“Hey pig take a selfie with me” Yurio said as his blush intensified and Yuri gave him a lighthearted laugh. He wrapped an arm around the younger Yuri and gave him a smile while Yurio tried to smirk but he could tell that it was turning into a small smile.

“I like it . Send it to me?” Yuri said after looking at the picture. Yurio only gave Yuri his phone after unlocking it and looked away shyly.

“You have IG?” he asked as Yuri was finishing off typing in his information.

“Only because Phichit made me” Yuri said rolling his eyes before unlocking his phone and handing it to the teenager .

 

**yuri+katsuki started following you**

The notification rung of the teenager’s phone as Yuri gave him back his phone. The teenager clicked on the Follow button before checking his new contact; Yuri Katsuki. He looked at the name thinking it would be weird to see his name so he opted to change the name. 

**New contact added: Katsudon**

“ Don’t think this is it katsudon! I’ll kick your ass at the GPF” Russian Yuri declared as he made his way to the scanners 

“ I’ll give it my all too!” Yuri smiled determinedly as the triplets took pictures

“ Take care alright Yurio. Keep us updated!” Yuko smiled and gave the boy a motherly hug, something he hadn’t had in a long time

“ Alright. Ja ne” he said in Japanese having picked up a bit of it during his stay, “ Dasvidaniya”

  
  


Yuri lied on his bed, scrolling through his Instagram when he received a notification:

**yuri_plisetsky took a photo of you**

He taped on the notification and the selfie he had taken with teen popped up

**♥️150 likes**

**yuri_plisetsky** Double Yuri but we all know who's the best #bestyuri 

1 minute ago

He clicked the little heart with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the chapters get longer and longer! Hope you enjoyed the little Yuri and Yurio fluffiness that was going on  
> Till next week


	5. Find Courage! Free Skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update last week. Although had break I just wanted to relax but now we're back on track! Next chapter should be slightly shorter but the one after that should compensate!  
> Till next time

The sunlight hit Yuri in the eye and forced him to awaken from sweet slumber. He scratched Makkachin, who decided to sleep with him instead of Viktor last night, as he looked up to his phone. 

**07:50**

**Sunday, May 4**

He was supposed to meet Viktor at the rink by 7

_ ‘ FUCK! _ ’ was the only thought in Yuri’s head as he changed in record time before grabbing his skating bag and high tailing it out of his house. He ran as fast as he could all the way to Ice Castle, not bothering to say hello to the fisherman.

“ I’m sorry I overslept!” Yuri panted as he passed through the doors of the rink to see Viktor there,standing in the middle of the ice with his back towards him

“ Good morning Yuri! Only Aeroflot has kept me waiting longer than you have” he said with a smile as Yuri slid to the ice, crouching all the way down and began to ask for his forgiveness

“ Oh Japanese dogeza!” Viktor clapped amused.

“ Well getting a good night’s rest is also important for a skater” Viktor said making Yuri feel better before he helped him to the rink’s entrance in order to actually get his skates on.

 

“ I think we shouldn’t have three quads in your free program” Viktor commented as Yuri sat in the spring.

“ But-!” Yuri turned around to see Viktor stretching on the floor, very much naked, before turning back hoping he wasn’t flushing . The man had the body of a God, like the Greek statues.

“ I-If I want to win the GPF then I’ll need those!” he reasoned, not daring to look back again.

“ Why? All you really need is one quad, you just have to get a perfect score on all the other components!” Viktor said as though it were an easy feat.

_ ‘ I need to change who I am if I want to win’  _ Yuri thought hopelessly before he heard Viktor’s voice

“ Yuri, do you know why I decided to coach you? “ he looked up to Viktor who grabbed his hands, which seemed to fit perfectly into his own,” I was drawn by the music, the music you create with your body as you skate. I want to make a high-difficulty program that maximizes that skill” Yuri gaped at Viktor’s sudden confession, feeling his cheeks warm up

“ And the short program proved to me that you were capable of doing so!” Viktor cheered as he made Yuri stand up and began to stretch his leg to a 90 degree angle

“ V-Viktor!”

“ Maybe you should chose the song for you Free Program” Viktor smiled as he stretched Yuri’s leg as high as it could go

“ But my coaches have- Ow! Ow! Ow! T-That hurts!” Yuri winced aloud

“ Who was your previous coach again?”

“ Oh! Th-Thank God”

The two turned around to see the other customers of the hot spring stare at them through the bathroom’s entrance, the children there having their eyes covered by adults, and an old man seemingly praying

 

_ “ Ciao ciao Yuri! I haven’t heard from you since the Grand Prix Final!” _ coach Celestino Cialdini’s accented Japanese came through the phone as Yuri sat on a bench with a towel on his neck

“ It’s been awhile, sorry”

_ “ It’s alright. I heard Viktor’s your new coach now” _

“ Uh sorry”

_ “ Why are you sorry?” _

“ Hey what are you-?”

“ Ciao ciao Celestino! I’m Yuri’s new coach Viktor” Viktor said having successfully taken Yuri’s phone away from him and putting it on speaker

_ “ So, you’re playing coach in Japan, huh? Cut it out already” _ Celestino replied in English with a slight Italian accent, though it did not hide his obvious feelings. It was true most coaches thought Viktor was just goofing off, not taking the responsibility of being a coach seriously. However, much to Yuri’s surprise, Viktor did not read the mood.

“Hey, why didn’t you let Yuri chose his program music?”

_ “ Huh? I usually pick out my skaters’ music but I don’t mind if they want to chose something themselves. Yuri only brought a piece to me once, I think it was made by an acquaintance. It wasn’t bad but…” _

Yuri remembered that day. He had asked a girl he knew who was in his college’s music program if she could compose him a piece to which she had agreed. It was mutually beneficial as he would get a new program song and she could get her name spread, at least in the skating industry. He asked if it could be based on his life, to reflect who he was.

“ Do you think this could win?” Celestino had asked him

_ ‘ No’ _ he thought immediately

“ I guess it was a bad idea. I’ll just let you chose my music like always” he replied with an awkward smile. The music was weak. It was supposed to represent him and his career and it was weak. He knew that’s how they saw him, he was known as the Skater with the Biggest Glass Heart after all. But that wasn’t who he was. That wasn’t who he wanted to be. 

_ “ I told Yuri to have more confidence in himself again and again but…” _

“ Okay ! Thanks Celestino” Viktor hummed 

“ Um Celestino!” Yuri said suddenly realizing it was now or never to say these words

_ “ What is it Yuri?” _

“ I-I’ll do my best to redeem myself at next the Grand Prix Final!”

“ I _ was hoping to hear you say that at last year’s Final”  _ Celestino replied with a fondness in his voice. After all he had coached the boy for five years.

With that they ended the call as Yuri felt some weight coming off from his shoulders. He could never bring himself to face Celestino again after ending things with him after all.

“ Thank goodness”

“ Yuri. Why wasn’t I told about that music? I am  _ your _ coach, aren’t I?” Viktor said in his serious voice, not to be confused with  _ Coach Voice _ , making Yuri nervous

“ Yes, of course. Sorry”

 

“ So Katsudon is producing his own Free Program music?” the Russian teenager stretched his leg nearly to 180 degrees as he read the texts both Yuri and Yuko sent him

“ Are they trying to give away the pig’s routine or something?”

“ Oh what a pretty woman. She your girlfriend?” He looked to the side to see the old hag ( Mila) looking at his screen where there was a picture of him with Yuko and her triplets at the airport, taken by Yuri.

“ No Mila. She’s just someone who worked at the rink I practiced with Viktor and the pig. Why are you so interested in my love life? Is it because that idiot hockey player dumped you” he said but before he knew it he was being lifted up by Mila 

“ Put me down hag!”

“ Now, now kitty. I’m only three years older than you”

“ Do you two want to join pair skating? If not then stop fooling around and get to practice!” Yakov’s voice nearly caused MIla to drop the teen but luckily she put his down before they said a quick “ Yes coach Yakov” and went to work.

As the teenager practiced figures his coach and rinkmates couldn’t help but watch. He had never been one to willingly practice, in fact he always complained about it.

“ Perhaps that skate off with Yuri Katsuki was a wake up call” Yakov muttered as he watched the young boy. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost time.

Heels clicked on the hard floor of the rink as ex-prima ballerina Lilia Baranovskaya made her way. She walked with the grace of a swan but with the force of a lion. Someone’s phone had started playing “ Boss ass bitch” before they clumsily shut it off with the face red with embarrassment. Lilia paid no mind and only moved forward until she was faced with Yakov. Her ex-husband. 

“ Thank you for coming Lilia” he said keeping a professional distance between them

“ So where is he? I will leave if I do not like what I see” she said with a sharp gaze

 

“ Hmm Yurio? How are things in Russia?” Yuri asked, stifling a yawn, it was currently 1 a.m in Japan meaning it was around 7 p.m in St. Petersburg. He was tired from today’s training and wanted nothing more than to slip into slumber but there had to be a reason why the teenager had called, right?

_ “ Well I think I just made a deal with the devil” _

“ What?!” Yuri yelled in a hushed voice,afraid of waking up anyone

_ “ Yeah well Yakov’s ex Lilia Baran-” _

“ Lilia Baranovskaya?” Yuri said surprised before realizing he had cut off the teen

_ “ You know her?” _

“ Well most people in the dance, specifically ballet, community know her. She’s the former Prima ballerina of the Bolshoi ballet. She received various awards throughout her career, including the Benois de la Danse” he said remembering looking up to her when his only focus was on ballet.

_ “ And that is?” _

“ One of the most prestigious awards in a dancer’s career”

_ “ Oh. Well she’s forcing me to move in with her and Yakov. I think there may be something going on but I don’t want to get in it” _ Well that certainly would be awkward

_ “ She’s done nothing but criticize my flexibility and overall being. I’m kinda regretting agreeing to her words”  _

“ What did she say?”

_ “ Well she said I must be willing to give my body and soul to her if I want to win the Grand Prix Final. So I said that I’d be willing to give away everything if it meant I’d win” _

“ Oh well… That’s certainly a passionate way of stating it” Yuri felt a bit awkward, should he, a fellow competitor, be hearing these words?

_ “ Yeah. She says that she’ll turn me into a Prima and that I must become a phoenix, willing to be reborn again and again. My old self is dead apparently”  _ he said the last part sarcastically

“Well if it makes you feel better I still don’t know what to do about the Free Skate” Yuri sighed as he laid in bed

_ “ Don’t you have some song you had a friend or some junk make for you in college. Viktor was complaining on how you hadn’t shown him” _ he could feel the teen roll his eyes

“ Well I tried showing him but he said it was too lukewarm and ending ‘The Smackdown’ by saying that I should look for something else. He isn’t wrong but I don’t know what to do”

_ “ Just pick a new song. How hard can it be Katsudon?” _

“ But well-” he heard a strong female voice call out “Yuri” in the background

_ “ Shit, seems like break is over. I’ve got to go Katsudon” _

“ Oh that’s alright Yuri”

_ “ And pig” _

“ Yes Yurio?”

_ “ You better not take it easy at practice because I’ll kick your ass at the qualifiers” _

“ Wouldn’t dream of it” he laughed at the teen’s threats. He knew the boy meant well

_ “ Ja ne” _

“ Dasvidaniya” he got off of his bed and back to his desk where his failed attempts at making routines for different songs he had found were scattered. He scrolled on Instagram before checking out Phichit’s latest post from a minute ago. It seemed that he went back home to Thailand after Yuri went back home. If he was right it was 11 p.m in Bangkok

 

“ _ Yuri! It’s been a while _ ” Phichit waved happily, using some of the Japanese that Yuri taught him when they roomed together, where Yuri could see the the ice rink he was in. Did all rinks look similar?

“ Hey Phichit. Sawasdee krab, I see you've gone back to Thailand” he smiled back shyly. Although they’ve been texting every now and then this had been the first phone call/ video chat they’ve had in months, making Yuri feel guilty. 

“  _ Yeah Detroit was boring without you. You should totally visit me in Bangkok, I could show you around! “ _

“ Khob khun, kup”

_ “So what’s the dish with you and  _ the _ Viktor Nikiforov?”  _ Phichit said teasingly

“ Wha- What are you talking about Phichit? He just came here one day and said that he was going to be my new coach”

“ _ Must have been after seeing you skating his Free Program. I’ve got to hand it to you Yuri that was impressive” _

“ Don’t remind me… That was supposed to a private thing for Yuko but her kids recorded it and well…”

_ “ Aren’t they like five?” _

“Yes”

“ _ Wow” _

“ Tell me about it” 

The two continued chatting about things that have happened recently and about how their skating was going when Phichit looked at Yuri dead in the eye, even if it was through a screen

_ “ So what’s on your mind Yuri?” _

“ Ah you know me so well”

_ “ Of course, I am your best friend after all! I know everything about you; I probably know you more than you know yourself” _

“ … You’re not wrong. Anyway you remember how I had a music demo made, right?”

“  _ Yeah by that music conservatory student,Ketty Abelashvili. You asked if she could compose it for you.” _

“Right, although I ended up not using it in the end… Things got awkward between us afterwards but I want to ask her for a favor”

_ “ Oh what is that?” _

“ Well… I was hoping to see if she could redo it but I never kept contact so I was hoping maybe you had since you introduced us in the first place”

_ “ I’m sure she’d be glad to help. Besides she had a crush on you back then” _

“ What?! _ ” _

_ “ It was pretty obvious Yuri” _

“ B-But -!”

_ “ Anyway I’ll send you the dets later, I gotta wrap up things here. Call me soon!” _

“ O-Okay”

_ “ Ja ne!” _

 

Viktor had Yuri do various jumps, spins and sequences for the past few hours and though Yuri had a high stamina, even he got tired. Plus he was still thinking about what Phichit revealed about their acquaintance, they weren't really close enough to be friends.

“ Why haven’t you chosen a piece yet? You have to be more confident in your decisions and  feelings. Just think about when a girlfriend to you she loved you, even a boyfriend if you're into that!”

“What!” The air was tense before Yuri began to profusely apologize for his sudden outburst.

“It's fine. I forgot you never had a lover”

“Ah well that-” Yuri whimpered before deciding to let it go

 

For the rest of the day Yuri took it upon himself to stay as far away from Viktor as possible;

“ Yuri let’s go out somewhere!””

“ No thank you. I’m good”

“ Yuri let’s take a bath together!”

“ I’m going to bed”

“ Yuri let’s sleep together!”

All he got in reply for that one was a slammed door.

 

**09:00**

**Monday, May 5**

 

“ I can’t take this guilt!”

Yuri’s door slammed open and he could feel an ominous presence; it was Viktor. His cold expression morphed into a smile

“ Yuri let’s go to the beach!”

“ R-right”

 

That particular morning was rather cloudy, the rain season still lingering around. The two skaters sat by the rocks as Makkachin ran around chasing some seagulls that had decided to land near them.

“ You know the seagulls and beach remind me of St. Petersburg” Viktor started as they just washed the water ebb and flow.

“ Really?”

“ Yes. Growing up I never appreciated the scenery because I never thought I’d want to leave but life is funny and I found myself wanting to leave my childhood home”

“ Why is that?” the raven haired man leaned back

“ I’m not sure. I just felt like there was something, maybe someone, out there for me. Like looking for something missing. It’s strange isn’t it?”

“... No. I don’t think it’s strange at all” Yuri smiled shyly 

“ Have you ever felt like that before? Like you realised you had taken something for granted” Yuri only looked into the ocean, as though it held all the answers, before sighing and bringing his knees up and hugging them

“ Back in Detroit there was a rinkmate who was pushy and tried to get to know me but I wasn’t really interested, opting to focus on practicing. It turned out she wanted to go on a date with me, I don’t know why she would want to, but we ended up dating for a few weeks” Viktor stared at Yuri as though he was floating

“ Wait! So you actually had a dating life before? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Viktor leaned in closer, much to Yuri’s discomfort, while the man in question looked away 

“ Um… my stories never really ended well in my opinion, I’d rather forget it. Anyway another rinkmate got into a bad accident on the ice and we had to go with him. I was worried sick and she decided to hug me in an attempt to comfort me, I ended up pushing her off of me. She landed with a bit of a thud and a surprised look”

“ Wow, why ?”

“ She was trying to intrude into my mind. It felt wrong. I could sense how she saw me; weak, vulnerable, and helpless. She thought she would be able to help me like that but I didn’t need her pity, even more so because we were dating. When I helped her up she tried to take our first kiss but I just moved away; we ended it a few days later” he sighed once more before taking his eyes away from the sand and back to the ocean

“ I realized that back home no one saw me like that, as though I was weak; not my parents nor my sister. Not Yuko or Takeshi. Especially not Minako. They all believed in my strengths and knew that I would grow with time, never looking down at me”

“ You’re not weak, Yuri. No one thinks that, if they do then they have yet to know the real you” the two stayed in a comforting silence before Viktor came up with an idea

“ How about we play a game? I heard about this game called 20 questions, I’ve never played before” Viktor’s eyes shone with excitement, looking like a child. Yuri couldn’t possibly say no.

“ That’s more of a slumber party game but sure”

“ Alright! Yuri you ask first” he demanded cheerfully

“ Um… What is one of your first memories?” 

“ Hahaha, it may seem obvious but getting on the ice for the first time is one of the first things I remembered. Feeling the cool air as I glided across the ice felt like I could fly”  Viktor beamed “ Now it’s my turn! Who was your first crush?” Yuri choked on air 

“ A-ah that’s rather intimate um…”

“ Please Yuri! Besides you  _ have _ to answer”

“... It was Yuko”

“ Oh. Your turn” Viktor seemed a bit… hurt?

“ Who’s your best friend?” he knew the answer. In fact he knew the guy but he wanted to see Viktor smile again

“ That’s easy, Christophe Giacometti. You’ve met him, right?” Viktor smiled as though he forgot about what had happened moments ago

“ Yeah, at some competitions, he’s very… _ open _ about his opinions, especially intimate ones, no? And this counts as your question” Yuri teased with a slight smirk

“ Fine” the grown man whined

“ So which one of your routines is your favorite?” Viktor looked pensive, trying to think of all the routines he’d done for the past twenty years of his life before looking at Yuri with fond eyes

“ Stammi Vicino, definitely. It brought me to you after all”

“ A-ah”

“ So Yuri, who’s your best friend?”

“ Phichit Chulanont. He was a former roommate and rinkmate while I was in Detroit. Where’s the best place you’ve traveled to so far?”

“ I love Hasetsu but if I had to chose I’d say Paris. What about you?”

“ Hmm I liked Rome and Athens but  New York City was fun too”

“ Why did you go to NYC? For a competition?”

“ No. Phichit and some other friends decided to take advantage of our break from school and from skating to have a mini road trip from  Detroit to New York, we didn’t think we’d have time for further if we wanted to go sight-seeing”

“ We should do that some time. If you to decide on a preference what would it be? Males, females, both or neither?”

“A-Ah. Well I haven’t really thought of that. Phichit says he’s sure I’m pan or something since I don’t really care about gender. Love is love after all” Yuri was sure his face was scarlet but he chose to ignore it for now “You?”

“ I'm comfortable with both male and females though I am more lenient towards males” Viktor did not forget to add a wink

“So Mr. Embarrassing Past how many lovers have you had?” Viktor said teasingly

“Ah well… There were two girls back in highschool, a guy during freshman year of college , two during sophomore year , two skaters during junior year and I was just told yesterday that the woman who composed the song also had a crush on me. None of those relationships made it past a month and a half though” Yuri looked at Viktor who seemed relieved but bothered 

“What about you Mr. Casanova?”

“I’ve had many lovers before but none lasted that long. The spark would just disappear one day and that was it. What do you feel about Yuko and that woman?” Viktor seemed rather demanding of his answer so Yuri didn't bother to complain

“Yuko is still a close friend, probably my best female friend since Phichit would die if I said best friend in general. I used to look up to her and I still do. I've gotten over that crush, she and Takeshi are happily married with a family after all, but first loves are special. About that woman I'm not too sure “ Yuri felt Viktor’s eyes burn into him as he continued “ I never felt an attraction to her and I'm sure she's over it, we haven't spoken since I told her that I wouldn't be using her music but I'm planning on contacting her again”

“Why is that? I thought you weren't interested “ Viktor said finally looking at Yuri, who only looked the other way

“I'm not but I want to ask her if she's willing to redo the music. So why did you decide to make figure skating your career ?” 

“ I can't really remember. I just started doing small competitions and after they got too easy for me I just aimed for higher ones. The next thing I knew I was Russia’s pride in male figure skating”

“Hmm you really are forgetful “ Yuri muttered in Japanese 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just ask a question “

“ Hmm why did you study mythology in college?”

“ I'm not sure. The course seemed interesting enough plus I've always had a curiosity for mythology and folklore but the class’ assignments were unbearable at times”

“Ah what a shame “

“Oh. I don't know if this is too invasive but why did you cut your hair? You never did say why after all” Yuri swore that Viktor actually looked embarrassed or to some extent as he played with his bangs

“Well I know people expect me to say it had to do with some personal issue or to show my rebirth or whatever the internet decided but it's actually for a simple reason ; my hair was getting harder to maintain and would get easily tangled if I tried to leave it loose and one day while doing some promotional event with children one of the kids decided that it would be a nice use to leave gum on my hair. It was in the middle too!”

“Gross “ Yuri said having experienced getting gum in his hair once before, luckily his mom was able to take it out without cutting his hair

“So I decided to just cut the thing. I was sure there was enough for a wig so I gave it to charity”

“Wow that was noble of you “

“ Yeah besides hair this nice shouldn’t be wasted” Viktor flicked his bangs making Yuri chuckle.

The two went on and on with each other, asking from embarrassing to personal things. Yuri had actually come to learn a few new things from Viktor;

Viktor got Makkachin as a present from his parents when turned fifteen. Apparently he had been bothering them for a few years before finally receiving Makkachin.

Although he loved his fans, they terrified him at times; though not as much as Yuri’s Angels.

If he had to choose a superpower it’d be ice power ( He was also a sucker for “ Let It Go” and had even played it for one of his rinkmates though it did nothing to help his predicament, apparently his girlfriend dumped him)

Viktor learned French thanks to Chris and proceeded to stare Yuri down as he spoke nothing but French for a whole minute.

Other things he already knew but asked so he didn’t seem rude; Viktor’s favorite color was gold and pink. His birthday is on Christmas Day, December 25. One of his favorite fairytales growing up was Beauty and the Beast. He was an only child. His most memorable banquet was last year’s GPF but he told Yuri that it counted as another question when he asked why.

 

“Okay last question Yuri: What do you want me to be for you? A brother? A father?”

“No, I already have a father and you don't seem like you'd be my brother “

“Then a friend?”

“No that's not you either”

“Then a lover, I'll do my best”

Yuri jumped into the air before frantically waving his arms around 

“No! I just want you to be you Viktor! I don't want you to be anybody else”

The two stared at each other as their eyes locked , the honesty in his words seeped through

“Okay you have a deal”

 

“And done” Yuri sent the e-mail to Ketty and waited for her response. Due to the time difference he wasn't sure if she'd respond soon . After anxious waiting for a minute he decided to take Makkachin for a walk. As Yuri sat in a swing bench at the little park they were at he felt something unexplainable. Like something was watching him but not in a malignant way. He turned to the side and saw a pristine white dove stare and coo at him

“Hello there” he said not expecting a response of any sorts . He didn't know why but he decided to stretch his hand and perch a finger forward only for the bird to climb on. It was the first time it had happened. Well he never saw many doves in Hasetsu anyway. He took the dove closer to himself before beginning to brush the bird’s feathers with his fingers. Needless to say the bird loved it and only got closer. Makkachin had stopped playing and began to look at her second master, she very much like Yuri and her own master seemed to as well, who was sporting wings like that of the bird he was petting.

 

Yuri got back from his walk with Makkachin after bidding goodbye to the dove and saw his latest e-mail, sent a few minutes ago:

**From** **: Ketty Abelashvili (** **_KAbelashvili@gmail)_ **

**To** **: Yuri Katsuki (** **_YuriKatsuki@gmail)_ **

**Re** **: Hello**

**Hello Yuri it's been a while. I've listened to the original and agree that it was not the best. It would be my pleasure to redo the song for you. I should have it done by the end of the week unless you want it sooner. Stay in touch ,**

****-Ketty Abelashvili** **

 

 

“ She agreed to redo it” Yuri told his coach the next day

“Okay, until that's done what do you want to do?” 

“Teach me all the jumps you know!” 

 

“Let's do it again!” 

“Haven't we done that a hundred times already ?”

“ It's only been thirteen actually “

“Wow you have incredible stamina “ 

Viktor panted as Yuri only brushed the sweat coming from his forehead . He's had Viktor show him how to do the Quad Flip for the past few minutes but it seemed that the decorated skater didn't have as much stamina as he did.

“It's probably because you're younger and haven't had any major injuries. You're binge eating may-”

Yuri couldn't resist himself as he stared the top of Viktor’s head . There he could see the part where his hair would fan out and before he knew it he had poked it.

“Ah it's thinning isn't it?”

“No no no! It's very thick and shiny!” Yuri tried to reassure the dejected Russian

“I don't think I'll recover “ Viktor laid as though he were dead on the ice. If Yuri wasn't frantically doing dogeza to apologize he'd call the man a drama queen.

 

It was four days after when he received a new email from Ketty:

**From** **: Ketty Abelashvili**

**Re** **: Song**

**To** **: Yuri Katsuki**

**I've finished the song and hope you like it. I think this one fits your original idea more than the original. Tell me if you want me to change anything, alright? We should talk more often.**

****-Ketty Abelashvili** **

 

[ **_See 1 attachment_ ** ](https://youtu.be/LJttZ_Zfiw0)

 

“Viktor listen !” Yuri had stormed into Viktor’s room with his laptop and headphones, accidentally stepping on Makkachin in the process, waking up the Russian.

Viktor listened to the first few seconds of the song before nodding cheerfully. This was it.

 

Yuri and Viktor both worked together to choreograph the routine. They decided to keep it simple since the season was just beginning, there was room for improvement after all . Yuri pushed for there robber enough space in the routine to redo any jumps should he miss them the first time around. The routine emphasized his strengths in sequence and ability to create the music with his body.

“What should we name it?”

“Hmm… how about this ?” Yuri grabbed the marker Viktor handed him and wrote three words on the CD they were using:

**YURI ON ICE**

“That's perfect “

 

“The first competition is in a few weeks, a qualifying round” Yuri explained as they ate 

“Oh what is it?” Viktor asked curiously, he hadn't done those in a while

“The Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu competition “

“Didn't you already get nominated for the Grand Prix series?” Viktor recalled hearing the competition’s qualifying skaters including Phichit Chulanont, Yuri, Georgi and Chris. There were others as well but he couldn't remember 

“ Yes but I did so horribly last season that I need to do this in order to keep the spot “

“ Well let's give it our best Yuri”

“Right! I'll be counting on my coach , Viktor”

“Of course “

 

The dove leaned in closer to the beautiful woman who delicately touched her feathers

“He's so caught up with skating that he doesn't even realize he's awakening. Neither of them” she sighed as the bird flew away

“ Well it gives me more time to watch even if …” she shook her head before a white flash of light took the spot in front of her

“ Perhaps their siblings would like to visit” she hummed before stepping into the light and disappearing after.


	6. The Season Begins! Mysterious Dreams

_It was a nice day outside, the sky a bright blue and just a few light clouds in the sky. People walked over the hills and into the city. A slight wind had begun to pick up making their tunics rise a bit._

‘Wait tunics? Why would people be wearing tunics?’

_Yuri  felt himself get up from the soft surface he was sitting on before jumping off and falling straight for the ground_

‘ Am I going to die?!’

_He felt himself stretch a muscle and before he knew it he was getting away from the ground and back up to the sky as he followed the people to the temple where huge statues of their Gods stood_

‘ Am I flying!?’

_He stood on top of the temple as he looked around and spotted his target: a brunet with a flower in her hair. He felt himself snap his fingers before a golden bow appear. Yuri tried to stop himself but continued to reach for an arrow out of his holder ._

_‘_ What's going on? Why can't I control my body?!’

_He positioned himself, making sure to have a good grip before releasing the arrow. Yuri tried to look away from the inevitable but witnessed the arrow dissolve as soon as it made contact on her skin._

‘What the hell?’

_The girl whipped her head around to see a rather average looking man as though he were a god . She was completely enamored. Had he caused that?_

_“ Nice shot, as expected from you “ he turned to see a young man with a heavenly glow standing next to him._

_“ Hello Nike, to what honor do I have to be in your presence?” he responded back_

_“ There will be a meeting at Olympus for us at sunset. Hermes was busy with preparations so he sent me instead” the man, Nike he presumed, said with a tired sigh_

_“ We deserve a vacation, like the humans do at times, don’t you think?” he said as he sat down and watched the people walk about below them_

_‘_ Nike, the God of Victory? And what do I mean like the human do?’

_“ That seems like asking for much Eros” he shook his head. He noticed the man’s golden armor and the shield he had behind him_

‘ Eros?! God of Sexual and Romantic love?! Why is he calling me that?’

_“ We’ve been working for centuries Nike, I do believe we deserve a break every now and then. I think we all do “ he said before laying down and staring up at the blue sky. He heard a shuffle and turned to see Nike lying beside him._

_“ Do you think it would be nice to live as a human?” he asked suddenly_

_“... What has brought this up Eros?” Nike asked back_

_“ Well we’ve lived for centuries and very few of the marriages with our kind work out. You’ve seen my beloved uncle and mother have you not?”_

_“ I see your point but making them mortal would not change them, but then again love isn’t in my jurisdiction” the man’s black hair glistened against the sun’s light as he faced Eros with the fondness of a companion_

_“ I know, I’m sure you and Artemis are one of the few gods who have never had a lover, well my younger brother Anteros hasn’t either” a smirk appeared on his lips as he uttered the words_

_“ Ah yes who could forget your amount of lovers, if you can even call them that. I swear you can be just as bad as those two” a voice laughed in front of them. A male with dark hair hidden underneath a helmet and a pure white tunic said as he softly landed on the roof the two rested upon. Yuri made note of the golden sandals with wings that he wore._

_“ Hermes, I thought you were busy” Nike questioned the man with a single raised eyebrow_

_“ Well I finished and decided to grace you with my presence before heading back to Olympus” the man, Hermes, winked before laying besides Eros_

_“ You are one to talk Hermes, you’ve actually had children with those women” Eros retaliated with a playful smirk_

_“Hmpf. Let’s see how you will be when you find the one or have your own child” Hermes chided back as Nike rolled his eyes at them_

_“ If the Fates have decided then let it be” was all Eros said back_

* * *

 

 

Yuri woke up to the sound of his alarm. He’d have to leave fairly early if he and Viktor were to make it to the competition

“ What a strange dream… I can’t even remember it” Yuri shook it out of his head. He had to focus today, it was the start of his new season. A season with Viktor as his coach.

“ I’ve got to win today. Focus on the battle and nothing else” he muttered as he got up to change.

 

‘ _This’ll be a long few days’_ Yuri thought mournfully. Although it was just a regional competition the event lasted from September 25 til the 28. It was a small event so he doubted that there would be that many competitors in the first place but it did give skaters the chance to recover.

Yuri was place in the A group where he saw only three other competitors who all seemed both younger than himself and familiar with each other making the Japanese man self-conscious. Or more than he usually was. The one who stuck out the most to Yuri, or for a brief second, was a blond with a streak of red at the front, who was talking the most animatedly. The four men, or three teenagers and adult, were sat in order to chose their order. As Yuri stuck his hand in the bag he had a feeling that luck would not be on his side. He opened his fist to see a ball with a bold **1** at its center.

 _‘ Of course’_ he thought to himself sarcastically as he sat down almost not hearing the blond’s enthusiastic “ I got to see Yuri pick live!”

“ Um…”

“ What you don’t remember me!?” the kid seemed pretty distressed before they called him up

 

“ We’ve timed it so he’ll peak at the Grand Prix Final. He can take it easy and just earn his personal best today!” Viktor announced to the group of reporters as Yuri stiffened

“I think I’ve told you a million times but in Nationals I did so badly that they thought I was injured but nothing was physically wrong with me, I was just mentally weak”

All Viktor said in reply was “ Wow”

 

‘ _Focus on yourself. Don’t pay attention to to the battle at hand, not your surrounding’_ Yuri kept thinking as he went over his program. He’s heard those words before but he can’t remember where. He shuddered as he felt someone stare at him as he tried to skate away.

 

 _‘Where's Viktor?!’_ Yuri thought as he looked for his coach before spotting Minako and Takeshi

“Shouldn't you be getting ready?” Minako asked

“ I can't find Viktor” Yuri confessed with a nervous look before they heard a crowd of girls squealing

“I’d try there if I were you” Takeshi said as they saw the crowd grow

“I swear…” Yuri whispered before making his way to the crowd

 

“ What are you wearing?” Yuri questioned his coach as all the females, and some males, around the perimeter fawned upon the silver haired Russian. He wore a clearly designer black suit with a white designer dress shirt underneath accompanied by a black silk tie. He was sure that the outfit was worth hundreds if not thousands of yen/dollars/euros or whatever currency Viktor had used.

“ I’m debuting as your coach today and I must look the part for such a special occasion”  Viktor said nonchalantly while adding a wink. The man seemed unfazed by the squeals and pictures taken of him.

 

Yuri was waiting besides Viktor as they finished cleaning up the ice. It would be the first time he’d perform both his Short Program and Free Skate for a competition. There was the Onsen On Ice event though that was only an exhibition for his SP.

“ What should I say as your coach Yuri? Perhaps some motivating words?” Viktor asked as Yuri merely got on the ice for the warm-up. Yuri kept a serious face on as he went around the ice, planning out his jumps and spins once more. Once it was time for the skaters to get off the ice Yuri skated towards Viktor and drank some water from his bottle. Viktor seemed a bit… annoyed to Yuri who only gulped as he finished drinking.

“ Turn around” the Russian commanded as the younger man made a questioning noise “Just do it”

Yuri did as he was told and gasped as he felt the Russian’s arms encircle him from behind

“Skate as though you are trying to seduce me. If you can enthrall me then the audience will be easily captivated “ Yuri thought he heard the Russian purr but set that thought aside as he nodded before making his way to the center.

_‘That's right. I am Psyche, the most beautiful human who made the Goddess of beauty jealous and captivated the playboy God’_

“Representing Ice Castle Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuri” the announcer said through the speaker

‘ _I’ll show you all have captivating I truly am’_ he thought as the familiar guitar strums began

 

“ Yuri was so cool! He was like a god!”

Yuri panted as he bowed to the audience. In his opinion it wasn’t his best performance but it had been good for his first competition. As he turned to see his coach he was met with a mediocre face

“ The first half was good but you were too focused on the jumps during the second half weren’t you?”

“ Right”

“ Ah, that’s the thing that messed you up. You know I don’t like that sort of thing”

“ Right, sorry”

 

“ So Mr. Katsuki judging from today’s performance, with a SP score that would make it to the top 10 worldwide, how do you think you’ll do for tomorrow’s Free Skate?” Moorooka asked as Yuri tried to come up with an answer

“ Ah well-”

“ I’m sure Yuri will get a perfect score tomorrow” Viktor cheerfully answered for him with his infamous heart-shaped smile. Yuri could still remember Viktor chastising him for not getting to the 100s because he was too focused on the jumps

“ Yuri did you see my performance?” a excited voice came from behind and revealed the blond with red haired teenager. If only he remembered his name…

“ Sorry I was busy with the interviews and missed the performances” Yuri answered much to the boy’s despair. Yuri was never one to plainly ignore his competitors but during competitions like these it couldn’t be helped at times

“ And I even wore an outfit like your own “ Lohengrin” performance from your senior debut!” the skater revealed an identical to the one Yuri had worn when he first won Japanese National a few years back

“Oh my god” he whispered as the boy looked expectantly “ This is embarrassing “ he whispered so only he could here. Well it turned out that the kid heard as well.

“Nothing about you is embarrassing Yuri! You're the best skater in Japan!” the kid said pointing at him as the camera zoomed in on them and reporter Morooka chimed

“I'm going to skate with all I've got and won't forgive you if you don't do the same!”

“It seems as though last year's third place national champion, Minami Kenjirou, has issued a challenge to skater Katsuki!”

Yuri could feel all the states coming his way as he remembered the kid. Kenjirou had managed to make it higher because Yuri had self destructed

_‘Ah crap… This is bad’_

 

Yuri tied his skates as the men's Free Skate was about to begin. Although he originally planned to have three quads, Viktor thought it would be best to only do one quad. Yuri didn't bother to protest since he was thinking of Kenjirou’s challenge

“I’m going to add a quad to my routine!” he could hear the skater cheer to the other competitors

“Really? You've never landed them in practice. I'll try too!”

“Me too!”

As he stood up he saw the younger skater smile at him, all he did was look forward, completely ignoring the devastated boy He had also missed Viktor’s surprised look.

 _‘Ignore your surroundings, focus only on yourself_ ‘ he thought as he made his way to the warm-ups. He came back to where Viktor was, who looked away .

“Yuri… How could you possibly motivate others if you can't even motivate yourself. I'm disappointed in you” he had all but slammed the skate guards and walked away

_‘What just happened ?!’_

“Representing Hakata Skating Club, Minami Kenjirou “

Yuri could see the teen fidget as his coach spoke to him. It was a scene he was all too familiar with. The nervousness was as clear as day.

_‘He's still new to the senior division after all. I remember being like that, well I'm still like that… maybe I could help’_

“Good luck Minami-kun!” Yuri screamed by the barrier as Kenjirou began to skate away. The boy looked around and locked eyes with Yuri before giving him one of the brightest smiles he's seen.

“Took you long enough “ Viktor quietly chuckled

Kenjirou’s Program captivated the audience although he was rather inconsistent if Yuri was honest.

‘ _Reminds me of my first few years_ ’ he thought as the boy managed to land a quadruple toe-loop but failed during a triple Salchow. The skater looked like he was having fun…

Yuri knew what he had to do as he made his way to a closet and began to stretch.

 

When Yuri came back inside he saw Minami cheering for the second to last skater. He gave the boy an unexpected and but too forceful slap on the back. The boy whimpered but looked at him with admiring eyes.

“ You look divine in that outfit” Viktor told him as he was handed Yuri’s official JSF jacket

“Thanks”

They were doing some last minute checks to make sure everything was in place when Viktor noticed his chapped lips

“Your lips are chapped, here let me just” Viktor had opened his highly expensive lip balm and brushed his finger along Yuri's lips

“ Thanks”

“Do your best” Viktor whispered as the two proceeded to hug before the previous skater got off of the ice.

“I heard he was going to decrease the number of quads but..” Minako said as she watched Yuri circle around the ice

“He hates compromising” Takeshi ended

 

“Skater Katsuki has had his music for his FS composed by an acquaintance, which is about his skating career adequately named _Yuri On Ice_ “ reporter Morooka announced as Yuri got on the center.

 

He looked down onto the ice before closing his eyes, signaling his start.

As the piano’s melody began he slowly opened his eyes , bringing his hands up slowly to his chest , raising his chin along with it. He began to spread his arms apart before beginning his step sequence. This was symbolic to his career and how he felt like he was alone.

 _‘I hate compromising_ ‘ Yuri thought as he landed a Quad-Double instead of Quad-Triple. The audience cheered but he merely focused on the ice before going for a flying sit spin. Yuri went in for a Quad Salchow but fell out, quickly picking himself up and continuing the program

‘ _Focus_!’ he thought as he continued with his step sequence . He saw the blurry figures of the audience as he transitioned to when Viktor came to become his coach. He felt too stiff as he went into a Camel spin.

_‘I wonder how it felt like to have fun while skating’_

He landed a triple loop before going into an outside spread eagle and Ina Brauer. The second half, symbolizing his discovery of love, began but he just felt a rush of excitement and impatience .

He quickly transitioned into a Triple Axel, his signature jump, with a perfect landing. Yuri went in for a Triple Flip but his landing was shaky

 _‘Have fun for once. This is just the first run after all’_ Yuri thought shaking away his nerves . Yuri took off for his triple-single-triple combination but had to touch down to prevent himself from falling yet no one dared to look away

_‘Just dance on the ice’_

A double flip followed by another one. Yuri’s intricate step sequence captivated the audience as he seemed to dance on the ice, easily gliding his feet across. The light shimmered against his outfit’s rhinestones. It's shimmer made people believe it was the cause for light coming from behind him.

 _‘Let's add a quad’_ as Yuri took off he saw a light coming from his back before slamming his face on the barrier.

 

 _‘I thought I told you to make it a Triple for the points’_ Viktor thought as he shook his head , hearing the competitors and audience wince in sympathy as Yuri quickly recovered

 _‘He's disobeyed so many orders, I wonder who he takes over being so rebellious ‘_ Yuri went from a sit spin with a twist into a broken leg spin. As Yuri ended he carried where his heart would be with his left hand and extended his right arm which pointed straight at Viktor.

_‘Oh it's me!’._

The audience got quiet before loud cheers were heard though few noticed the blood beginning to trickle down from Yuri’s nose.

 

Yuri felt a stare coming from behind him as he waved to the audience, turning around to see Viktor facepalm before spreading his arms open for a hug . Yuri smiled, tears beginning to gloss his eyes, as he felt an extra force while he jumped off the ice but Viktor moved out of the way.

“Oh, be careful with the blood!”

 

“ Katsuki Yuri’s Free Skate score is 165.2. Total score is 298.8” the announcer’s voice ring out as cheers began

“That's your highest score Yuri! I knew you could do it. At this rate you'll be able to get in the 300s in no time!” Viktor hugged Yuri after helping him with his bloody nose and finished chastising him for disobeying his orders.

“ Yuri!” the two turned around to see Kenjirou who seemed to be shaking in excitement “ You completely beat me but I want to skate against you in the Grand Prix series one day! So please wait for me” Yuri couldn't help but smile as he patted the teenager’s head

“I'll be seeing you at Nationals, I hope to see you've improved even more by then “

“Yeah!”

 

“Now do you believe me?” the blond stranger said as she walked out of the ice rink along with two identical looking men who seemed to be in their mid to late 20s

“ It really is him-”

“- Those wings gave it away” the two finished each other's sentences

" And to think we've been tormenting that human for some time"

“What do you want us to do about it?”

“ I want you two to find a way to bring him back, bring them both back” she merely stated as doves began to surround her

“That's easier said than done mother “ they both replied

“I'll leave it to you two to do it until further notice . Ask the girls to help if you need it”

“Why can't you do it mother?” one of them began to complain

“Because as you know Hermes is also gone and the council is busier than ever”

“Well now-””- Whose fault is that?”

 

“How the fuck did he manage to do that?” Yuri said as he watched the screen of his phone to the moment when Japanese Yuri slammed his face on the barrier. The video never made it to YouTube but it went on this thing called NicoNico, which was apparently like a Japanese YouTube according to Yuko, and she had forwarded it to him.

“Ouch, now that had to hurt “ Mila said as she peeked over the younger boy's shoulder

“ I'm surprised he managed to finish that performance “ Yuri thought out loud as Mila hummed, the two watching as he went into the last few spins.

“Well he is a professional after all, plus he's had years of experience. You would probably die of shame and embarrassment before finishing that program“  Mila laughed as Yuri began to curse her out in Russian when the video ended revealing Yuri with his final pose and bloody nose. The Russian teen smirked as he began composing a new text

 

**Katsudon**

Did it hurt?

What hurt?

 

When you face planted against the barrier ! Lol

 

Agh you saw! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）

 

Yeah you loser

So mean Yurio !(´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

* * *

 

“Now presenting this season’s theme is Katsuki Yuri” reporter Morooka said as Yuri stared at his board with a blush

“ Katsuki if you may?” the reporter asked nervously. Yuri took a deep breath before placing his board down revealing the characters for “Love”. Yuri grabbed the microphone before beginning

“ This year I've chosen the theme of _Love_. Although I've been surrounded by the support of the people who love me I never paid much attention the the concept. After Viktor became my coach life became exciting and colorful again. We have an intricate bond that I can't exactly put a name to but I've decided to name it love. So this season I'll show the world how strong our love is by making it to the podium for the Grand Prix series, no, by winning gold at the GPF!”

 

As the others surrounded the screen Viktor couldn't help but think out loud

“Yuri we’ll burn that tie and get a new one before going to China”

  
  



	7. Road To The GPF: The Cup Of China

‘ _Today’s the day’_ Yuri thought as he rose with the sun unwillingly. He couldn’t exactly sleep in unless he wanted to miss his flight. His royal blue suitcase stood beside his bed, all packed and ready with a few days worth of clothes and his skating costumes. His carry-on backpack was on top of it with his charger, adapter, ticket, passport amongst other things he thought he'd need. He had a separate bag for his skates and gear next to it.

He looked outside to see that the sun was beginning to rise and with a groan began to get ready for his big trip.

 

“ Bye we’re heading to Beijing now” Yuri waved with Viktor right next to him, giving his last few good-byes to his dog.

“ Good luck Yuri” his family said as Minako had mentioned she’d arrive the day right before the competition rather than a few days before like Yuri and many other skaters

“ Be a good girl Makkachin, no more stealing steamed buns!” Viktor chastised the old dog who pampered him with kisses.

 _‘ That had certainly been a scare’_ Yuri thought with a weary laugh

 

_Viktor, Yuri and Yurio had returned from a day at the rink before the Onsen On Ice event when Viktor had suggested going out to eat._

_“ It’ll be fun! Besides Yurio can experience more traditional dishes too” Viktor had practically begged before the two Yuris looked at each other and sighed._

_“ That’s not my fucking name” Yurio had grumbled_

_“ There’s a restaurant not too far from here that sells steamed buns but its closing hours are soon so we can just take it to go” Yuri suggested to which Viktor gave his heart shaped smile._

_The trip had gone well enough with Yurio managing not to wake up the sleeping neighbors and Viktor choosing as many as he wanted before they headed back to the onsen. Most of the patrons had gone home or to bed, leaving only the three skaters in the inn’s main room._

_“ Vkusno!” Viktor said in a normal voice instead of yelling out like usual_

_“ These are good, pig” Yurio had managed to say between mouthfuls of food._

_“ Be careful Yuri, you could choke on the bun” Yuri scolded the teen who looked slightly embarrassed and began to eat at a slightly slower rate. Yuri observed as Viktor and Russian Yuri conversed with each other before noticing Makkachin make her way towards Viktor_

_“Makkachin!” Viktor had cheered as he left the steamed bun he was eating down and began to scratch and pet his overgrown pup. Both Yuris just looked on before noticing that Makkachin seemed to be staring at something at the table._

_“ Does she?” Yuri had started as he observed the dog getting closer to Viktor’s plate without him noticing_

_“ Hoe don’t do it” Yurio mumbled as he slowly got the plate away from her but before he knew it Makkachin had jumped out from Viktor’s embrace. The next thing they knew she had grabbed the bun and proceeded to run away with it._

_“ She done did it!” Yurio said before Viktor and Yuri began to panic_

_“ Makkachin put that down!”_

_“ Hey that’s my steamed bun!”_

_The two of them spent a good five minutes running after the dog while trying not to wake anyone up. Yurio’s immediate response was to record their situation and upload it to Instagram and Snapchat, not forgetting to tag the two men._

 

❤️ **1,000 likes**

 **yuri_plisetsky** This is why cats are better _#losers #dogproblems_

7 minutes ago

 

Yuri was trying to get some rest as Viktor complained about the cramped room and wanting to get champagne( for some odd reason)before finally setting on cuddling with a flustered Yuri.

 _‘ This is the start of our road to the Grand Prix Final_ ’ he thought as he looked out the window to see the sky’s horizon

 

“ Well here’s your room key Yuri” Viktor said as he handed over a card to Yuri who nodded

“ Thanks” he said, accepting the card and opening his door to see a pretty generic hotel room with two twin beds next to each other.

“ I thought it’d be a good idea for us to sleep in the same hotel room!” he said with his heart smile which made it impossible for Yuri to say anything back

 _‘ He’s such a child’_ Yuri thought with a shake of the head before getting in with his backpack and skating bag as they had already sent up their suitcases

“ Let’s get some rest before heading to the rink for some practice” Viktor suggested as Yuri closed the door

“ Alright, I’ll set an alarm for an hour and a half from now”

“ Sounds good! Now let’s sleep together”

“ Eh!?”

 

“ That was good for today. We should focus more on your jumps tomorrow and go over the routine for the open practice” Viktor told Yuri as he handed him his skate guards

“ Alright” Yuri nodded as he fastened them on

“ I’m in the mood for hot pot. I saw a place not too far from the hotel…” Viktor gave his puppy eyes and Yuri was done

“ Fine we can go get hot pot”

 

It had taken longer for them to get back to the hotel than they had anticipated with both of them being intercepted by reporters who wanted to know more about Yuri’s “Power of love”

“ Me and my big mouth…” Yuri mumbled in Japanese as Viktor took photos of their food.

“ Shanghai crab, drunken shrimp, duck blood!” Viktor said happily as Yuri assisted with placing the meat into the hot pot once he was done. Viktor decided to eat some of the shrimp with a loud slurp

“ Vkusno!”

 

❤️ **5,000 likes**

 **v-nikiforov** Vkusno! _#beijing  #vkusno #eatingadventures_

5 minutes ago

 

“ Aren’t you going to eat any?” he looked at Yuri who fidgeted in place

“ I would rather not eat anything raw before a competition” he responded while Viktor merely shrugged and continued to eat the shrimp.

“ Yuri?” the man in question turned around to see a rather familiar face

“ Phichit!” he smiled in return. It had been months since he last saw his best friend face-to-face

“ So this is where you guys were eating” he said

“ Hi” Viktor waved to Phichit who seemed to be able to control his inner fanboy

“ Konbanwa” he said back winking at Yuri, who just rolled his eyes “ Still, what are the chances?”

Yuri made his way off of his seat and Phichit proceeded to hug him

“ It’s been too long” Phichit nodded before waving his phone

“ Oh, should I invite Ciao Ciao? You want to see him, don’t you?”

“ Not particularly…”

 

“ Ciao ciao!” Celestino waved at them. Yuri had switched sides with Phichit, who was now manning the hot pot, and was sitting next to Viktor

“ Good evening” Yuri nodded as Celestino ruffled Yuri’s hair

“ No need to be so formal Yuri”

“ Want some shrimp?” Viktor interrupted as the shrimp moved between Viktor’s chopsticks

“ No thanks, that food doesn’t go well with me-” Celestino said as he got away from the chopsticks

“ It’s good~”

“ Hey let’s take a selfie!” Phichit chimed in and before they knew it Yuri saw doing a peace sign next to Phichit while Viktor grabbed him by the waist with a wink and Celestino wrapped an arm around Phichit’s shoulders

“ Everyone say hotpot”

 

**❤️1,500 likes**

**phichit+chu** Finally reunited w/ my best friend @yuri+katsuki and got to meet his new coach @v-nikiforov ! _#besties #beijing #china #hotpot #newcoachvsoldcoach #thedrama_

1 minute ago

 

“ Hey I should invite Leo over” Phichit told Yuri, who was observing the two coaches chug another glass of _baijiu_ , they had apparently order one for each other. If Yuri was right it had been their third glass.

“ Sure” he said absentmindedly, not so secretly worrying about the two older men. At this rate they would get blackout drunk with a nasty hangover.

 _‘Hopefully things won’t get too crazy for Leo’ was_ the last thought Yuri had before Phichit absorbed him in a conversation about how excited he was for tomorrow’s skate, he was fulfilling his dream after all.

“ I’m glad you're finally getting to skate to your favorite song” Yuri said with a fond voice as Phichit smiled back

“ Thanks, I’m excited” Phichit laughed before grabbing Yuri’s hand that lied on the table

“ I hope you find that person”

“ Me too” Yuri said in a lost voice absentmindedly playing with his food 

“ Maybe you’ve already found them” Phichit hummed as he drank his water

“ Huh?” Yuri was about to elaborate before being interrupted by a certain Russian

“ Who are you talking about, Yuri? You have me after all~” the Russian whined before Yuri jumped from the man’s intimate hug and noting his missing shirt

“ Where’s your shirt- Celestino?!” Yuri glanced out to see that his former coach had knocked out and he swore the man was foaming. However, his concern was pushed aside when he noticed the two young skaters who stood in front of the table awkwardly.

“ Hey Leo, Guang Hong. Sorry, Viktor’s had a lot to drink” Yuri said nervously as Viktor continued to latch onto him

“ Let’s go to the onsen!” he cheered

“ Hang on Celestino!” Phichit said before beginning to take photos of the wasted man.

“Onsen!” he heard Viktor cheer once more

“ Viktor, what are you talking about?”

“ Hasetsu hot springs...such a great place!”

“ Hey! Don’t strip!”

“ Things are getting pretty R-rated” he heard Leo mutter as both he and Guang Hong looked rather conflicted as to if they wanted to put their phones away. Just then Viktor’s pants and mini brief landed on their innocent little heads. The skaters swore they saw Guang Hong visibly tremble

“ Someone help me!”

The most Phichit did was take a selfie with a surprised Yuri and a rather sexy looking Viktor taking up most of the photo

 

**❤️ 3,180 likes**

**phichit+chu**  Wow!! Σ（ﾟдﾟ）( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #beijing #scandalous #precompetition #couldthisbeanewship ? #vikturi ?

 

“Phichit!” Yuri whined the next day when he had learned about his best friend’s photo that was currently trending on Instagram and gaining more likes by the minute

“Sorry! I just couldn't help it” he said although Yuri knew the man was not sorry at all. He used the same voice when they roomed together and he “forgot” to do his chores or “forgot” to close his hamster cage and let them run around their dorm . He heard Leo and Guang Hong complain to him in the background but all Yuri could think of was how horribly the media would take it in should he do badly

‘ _This is so bad!’_ Yuri wasn't allowed to think for too long before he felt a hand run along his ass before squeezing, causing him to yelp

“ Yuri, why didn't you invite me?” a sultry voice said from behind. Yuri recognized that voice from anywhere, it belonged to a certain Swiss skater.

“C-Chris!” Yuri said finally turning around to see the older man

“Seems like you've gone back to shape” the man joked as Yuri grinned. Chris and Yuri met at a competition two years ago in America. Although Chris was rather bold and demanding, Yuri was shy and reserved but they still had become good friends with each other afterwards. Whenever they had gone to competitions together they would often eat out together.

“Guess your master’s been giving you _very_ through training” Chris said with a wink as Yuri only tilted his head curiously

“What are you ?”

“Oh nothing, mon ami” the Swiss man laughed off

“Chris! How's it going?” Viktor interrupted before Yuri could question anything further. The two began to converse in what Yuri assumed was French whilst Phichit took pictures in the background with the younger skaters complaining. He could pick up things like ‘competition’ and ‘season’.

Before Yuri could say Triple Axel everyone was talking to or about Viktor. He knew they wanted him back in the competition and thought that he was just wasting his time on coaching some Japanese nobody. Those kind words had been given by a pair of Russian female skaters.

“Your sin of keeping Viktor to yourself is grave, Yuri” he heard Chris joke while he could only give a weak laugh. It wasn't the first time he was reminded of this .

 

Yuri watched on one of the televisions near the skater’s waiting area as his best friend turned “Shall We Skate?” into his own sing and enraptured the entire audience. He had a few flaws, mainly his failed quad , but Yuri admitted that it was one of his friend’s best. When the score showed a new Personal Best he was not surprised.

 _‘People who see Viktor skate will never be satisfied with just me_ ’ Yuri thought as he began to jog along the hall. _‘But I want to be seen as the man who took Viktor away from the world ! The man who managed to steal the God from the worshippers to keep for myself’_

“Is he alright?” Chris whispered as he saw the Japanese man continue to jog enough to begin sweating and have a slight flush on his face

“Shush-” Viktor said as he continued to watch Yuri

“Did you just shush me?”

“-I’ve never seen this side of Yuri before”

 

Right before Yuri got on the ice he received a text from the Russian Yuri:

**You better not wipe out katsudon**

_‘I guess he's watching the livestream_ ‘ he thought before typing up a quick message;

**Don't worry I’ll make sure not to disappoint**

 

“You can seduce me all on your own, Yuri. I hope you've gotten that now” Viktor told his student as he leaned against the barrier, waiting for his signal. Yuri suddenly leaned closer until their foreheads were touching and they met eye to eye

“Don't ever take your eyes off of me”

“ _Representing Japan: Yuri Katsuki_ ”

 

 _‘What flipped his switch ?_ ’ Viktor questioned as Yuri made his way to the center of the ice. The familiar string of guitars signaled the commence of the program. He could see Yuri lick his lips before sending a smirk to Viktor, causing the man to gasp

_‘His eros is stronger than it's ever been’_

 

Yuri’s step sequence was more passionate and precise than ever before. He managed a perfect spread eagle and donut spin before finally going into the second part of the program. He had managed to convince Viktor into letting his do all his jumps in the second half for higher points. It had paid well in the end when he landed all the jumps with no error, earning him a score of 106.84, a new Personal Best for him.( Though Viktor had to be the one to tell him that since he couldn't see anything without his glasses)

 

“What is on his face” Phichit nearly screeched as he, Yuri and Guang Hong watched the beginning of Group 2, starting with Georgi Popovich of Russia

“... I think that's his make up “ Guang Hong answered uncertainly as he seemed to be resisting the urge to cringe

“Is he going for smokey eyes or panda eyes?” Phichit said back

“I see Sassy Phichit is making his return” Yuri joked

“Please, Sassy Yuri is much better” Phichit reasoned making Yuri roll his eyes

“Guys I think he's crying” Guang Hong mentioned as they focused on the screen where sure enough Georgi was crying. The announcers mentioned that his theme was “Heartbreak” where they weren't all that surprised .

“I heard Georgi broke up with his girlfriend not too long before the start of the season” Viktor added having just come back from a interview.

“Wow” was what all three Asians could say. Yuri didn't have long before being pulled in for another interview.

 

“ Mr.Katsuki, a word if you may?” an almost flirty voice came from behind as Yuri was leaving from getting interviewed from a television crew. He turned around to see a fair skinned woman with her golden blond hair up in a bun, plump red lips which were tugged at the sides in what Yuri could almost describe as a smirk. Her amber eyes looked at him amusedly as he looked at her outfit. She wore a form fitting white pencil skirt along with what he thought was a black tank top( which did almost nothing to cover up her boobs) and a white blazer and heels.

“ Sure” he said uncertainly as he took out a pen and notebook

 _‘ I guess she’s old school about these things_ ’ he mentally shrugged

“ Hello, my name is Rodi Ateph. It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said extending a manicured hand to him. As he clasped it he envisioned himself kissing it for some reason.

 _‘ Don’t be a weirdo’_ he scolded himself

“ So Mr.Katsuki, how do you think you did in today’s skate?” she asked a rather generic question

“ Well seeing as I got a new Personal Best I would say that I did rather well,however,I would like to see myself get a higher score for the next competition” Yuri answered with a slight blush

“ Well I am sure that a rather talented skater such as yourself would be able to accomplish that. So what made you chose that song, _On Love: Eros_ , in particular?”

“ Oh well I didn’t actually chose that song. Viktor choreographed my short program along with Yuri Plisetsky’s” Yuri responded bashfully. He felt lucky that she wasn’t with a camera crew and was only writing things down.

“ I see, do you have any idea as to why your coach would do such a thing?” she said getting closer to him

“ Well Viktor is known for surprising the audience” Yuri laughed as she began to get too close for professional distance. They continued on and with each question she got closer to his personal bubble.

“ This final question is for the fans; so do you have a lover?” she said with a generic smile although  she could not hide the smirk that laid within her amber eyes

“N-no I don’t have a lover” he practically begged the earth to swallow him whole

“ That’s such a shame with a good looking man such a yourself” she said mournfully before sliding her finger across his chin and up to where his lips were causing him to shiver

“I think I need to get back to my coach” he said before making a quick bow and leaving the strange woman

“ To think that he’s that type of man” she shook her head before over to where a pair of twin men were

“ That’s the one”

 

“ What took you so long?” Phichit asked as Yuri came back by the time Chris got out on the ice

“ Sorry, I got pulled into another interview” Yuri apologized and stood in front of the screen next to Viktor, who wrapped an arm around Yuri and snuggled closer.

“ He’s starting” Guang Hong announced as they all looked closely.

 

“ Well the Eros competition goes to Chris hands down” Yuri admitted defeat as a blush came down on all their faces, except Viktor, who was used to his best friend’s antics.

“ I swear the ice looks soaking wet” Phichit

muttered

“ And with a score of 85.60, Christophe Giacometti is in 5th place” the announcer said as it showed Chris waving at his fans.

“ Wait if he got 5th then that means…” Yuri started in disbelief as the screen began to show clips of his short program. He was astonished and excited that he was in first place for once in an international competition.

“ I’ll make sure to catch up tomorrow” Phichit joked as Yuri laughed at his friend before feeling that something was odd. Yuri felt someone stare at him and turned around to see the most intimidating green eyes with specks of amber in them. He blinked but when he turned back they were gone. He began to feel his fear and anxiety crash down on him with each “congradulations” or interview.

 _‘ Tomorrow is going to be terrible’_ he thought mournfully as they left to go back to the hotel.

 

After receiving a call from all his friends and family Yuri’s anxiety and fear prevented him from having a restful sleep. He hoped that no one noticed but when Viktor took one look at him during the morning practice he sent him off to bed .

“But what about practice?” Yuri had tried to reason

“Don't worry I used to sleep in until the last minute too” Viktor replied as he shoved the younger man into the bed with nothing but his boxers and a sleeping mask on. Yuri felt a blanket being placed on top of him and then felt Viktor lay on top.

“V-Viktor did you at least set an alarm ? Viktor!” and that was how Yuri had been forced to take a nap by his coach although it took him a while to calm down before being able to sleep.

 

“You didn't sleep, did you?” Viktor questioned as the Yuri’s fear, anxiety and now nervousness had prevented him from even opening his water bottle

“I-I did!” Yuri said trying to sound more awake and alert but that seemed to have convinced Viktor that he hadn't even more

“I forbid you from practicing any jumps. Coach’s orders”

“W-What!?”

 

 _‘Shit_!’ Yuri thought as he landed on the cold ice. He could feel all the stares around him. Reporters, fans, speculators, skaters, coaches and anyone who was watching on television. He could hear the mumbles of people wondering if anything was wrong with him. It wouldn't be the first time .

 _‘This isn't good. My fear is overriding everything_ ‘

 

As Yuri watched Guang Hong he felt like he could throw up. The younger skater had done better than in practice making Yuri much more anxious.

 _‘Why won't this fear just leave!?_ ’ he thought as he shook in his seat, waiting for the second group’s turn.

 _‘Just stretch. That usually helps_ ’ he thought desperately before taking up his mat and trying to enter his competitive mode.

He tried doing his stretches on the wall but couldn't stop shaking.

_‘I’m just too weak’_

He could see two cameramen, who looked identical, recording him with that same reporter from yesterday, Rodi Ateph. It seemed like Viktor had also noticed since the next thing he knew he was being dragged away from the main area where reporters were allowed and into the more private parts of the building.

 

They had ended up going into the parking garage. He couldn't hear anything due to the earplugs that Viktor had told him to wear.

“Just continue stretching. I’ll tell you when we should leave” Viktor had told him and Yuri only nodded

 _‘Relax. Everything will be alright… Not!’_ Yuri’s anxiety was still getting the best of him and seemed like it wasn't letting up anytime soon. He felt like he was drowning in a pool of fear that laid underneath shallow ice. He had to hear what the current standings were.

That was his mistake.

Even underground he could hear the audience roar as whoever just skated ended. It was like a wave had crashed on him. He heard a muffled Personal Best before Viktor managed to cover his ears while looking at him straight in the eye

“Don't listen!”

 _‘If I crash I’ll end up taking Viktor with me’_ he thought depressingly

“We should head back” he said weakly before walking towards the staircase back up , only hearing his own footsteps .

“Yuri” he turned back to see Viktor with his back to him before turning around with a hand on his cheek slowly moving it to the back of his neck

“If you miss the podium I'll take personal responsibility as your coach and resign”

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before the dam of Yuri’s tears broke, releasing a never ending waterfall

 

“Why would you say that? Like your trying to test me?!” the Japanese man sobbed as Viktor flinched

 _‘I thought breaking his heart of glass was the way to go_ ’ he thought before trying to reassure Yuri

“I'm sorry Yuri, I didn't-” but he was interrupted by the wailing man before getting to finish

“I've been thinking of you've secretly wanted to resign this whole time!” Yuri yelled out with tears fatter than before

“You know I don't want that-”

“I know that!” the Japanese man was shaking

“I’m no good with people crying. Do you want me to kiss you?” Viktor admitted, he wouldn’t mind having to at all

“No!” the younger male yelled out,louder than before

“ I just want you to have more faith in me than I do! Just stay close to me!”

 

On their way back all eyes were on Viktor and Yuri. Cameras zoomed in on Yuri's flushed face and red eyes. Both not looking at each other in the eyes as they walked side by side towards the rink. They swore they heard someone scream although it didn't sound like the typical fangirl. For now it was only the two of them heading into their domain; the ice.

 

Yuri's words echoed in Viktor’s head as he was handed Yuri’s jacket and guards;

‘ _Don't do anything! Just have more faith than I do that I'll win!’_

Yuri stood by him on the other side of the barrier as they waited to have the ice cleared and for his name to be announced. Yuri took some tissues from the Makkachin plush to get rid of any excess snot his crying session left behind. He was going to hand it to Viktor before deciding to drop it slightly closer to him , making Viktor lean forward against the barrier in order to catch it. Yuri took the opportunity to poke at Viktor's hair and pat it before the announcement began

“ _On the ice, representing Japan: Yuri Katsuki_ “

 

As the first few piano notes began Yuri couldn't help but smile to himself

‘ _Viktor’s expression when I was crying was the best’_

He felt his muscles and whole body relax as he danced on the ice. Yuri felt like he could almost fly with the way in which his body was moving.

‘ _Maybe it's because I cried before my competition_ ‘ he thought as he continued to land his jumps and spins until he touched down on his Triple axel.

 _‘Well it's going much better than I expected… Maybe I could make the last quad a Flip instead of a Toe loop, that'll surprise Viktor_ ‘ he thought as he went into a Triple Axel, Single Loop and Triple Salchow but ended up over rotating.

_‘Well I'm not as tired as I should be’_

He managed to impress the audience by doing a Triple Lutz, Triple Toe Loop combination, it seemed his stamina was still working hard. He could hear people cheer and clap on as he managed his step sequence with an ease that shouldn't be there considering his lack of sleep and strenuous program.

‘ _Here goes nothing_ ’ Yuri thought as he felt like his body turned as light as a feather while he went in for a Quad Flip, Viktor’s signature move. Unbeknownst to him the audience saw a light, parted into two, come from behind him appear as he launched up.

The feeling had disappeared as he feel on the ice but he smiled, knowing it was enough rotations. The audience flipped _(get it)_ and roared as he finished off his program and swore he could hear the announcers yell as well. He finished, posing with his left hand on his heart and his right pointing at Viktor with a pant. He could see Viktor's blurry figure and could vaguely see his black gloves on his face

 _‘Is he mad, surprised? Which is it?’_ Yuri thought as he bowed to the audience, trying to see where Viktor ran off to. He could see the man run towards the nearest exit and skated as fast as he could to meet him.

“Viktor, did you like it?” Yuri smiled cheerfully with open arms but before he knew it he felt himself fall back onto the ice with Viktor in his arms and lips meeting his own. Needless to say he was surprised. Viktor managed to save his head from the fall by placing it hand under it.

“ This was the only way I thought to surprise you more than you did” he smiled with sheer love and affection in his eyes

“ Well it worked” he replied fondly as the entire stadium was filled with squeals. They laughed before finally getting off the ice.

 

“ Congrats on making history today, Phichit” Yuri said as the reporters finally stopped taking photos

“ Thanks Yuri! Congrats on finally getting your dream mans” the Thai winked

“ P-Phichit!”he said still embarrassed over the fact that he shared his first kiss with Viktor over live, international television. It was still worth it in his opinion though he was still embarrassed.

Phichit had finally won his first gold in an international competition, making history by being the first Thai to do so and could possibly become the first Thai to make it to the Grand Prix Final. Yuri had gotten silver due to the errors in his Free Program but it was better than what he thought he would get at the start.

“ Oh what is this about Yuri’s mans? You mean Viktor right?” Chris came in to help torment the Japanese skater

“ Come on let’s take a selfie!”

 

 **❤️ 2,500 likes** **  
** **phichit+chu** First Gold !! _#cupofchina #beijing #gold #roadtotheGPF_

1 minute ago

 

Yuri received a notification on his phone the instance it was posted;

 **phichit+chu took a photo of you**   _Just now_

 **phichit+chu took a photo of you** _10 mins ago_

“ What else did you tag me in?” Yuri asked as he clicked on the earlier notification

“ Hahaha” Phichit began to skate away from Yuri when he finally clicked on the post

 

**❤️1,000,000 likes**

**phichit+chu** Are those the cries of sweet _#vikturi_ I hear? _#myshiphassailed #sweetvikturi #cupofchina #icanteven_

10 minute ago

 

“ Phichit!” Yuri began to race around the rink trying to catch his best friend

“Hey my photo is trending even more than the first one and so is #vikturi !” the Thai man cheered as Chris whistled, all forgetting that the stadium was still full and some of the cameras were still going until they heard an announcement

_“ Gentlemen, it’s time to leave the ice”_

They turned to face each other before looking around to see the audience recording them and their coaches looking both fondly and annoyed before bursting out laughing and decided to have some fun.

Phichit went in for a flying sit spin, Chris went for a nice dramatic slide across the ice and Yuri did an Ina bauer followed by a triple axel (It was known to be his signature move after all, though he supposed they might make the Quad Flip it now).

 

Yuri finished his interview with the press post-competition and was waiting for both Viktor and Phichit to wrap theirs up when he noticed Georgi sitting on one of the chairs along the wall,looking sadly at his phone.

“ You’re Georgi, right? I’m Yuri Katsuki” he said, deciding that today was all about risks and deciding to be social for once.

“Oh yes. It’s nice to meet Vitya’s student” the man’s blue eyes finally leaving his screen to look at Yuri in the eye and take his hand

“ Vitya?” Yuri asked curiously wondering if Vitya was possible a nickname for Viktor

“ Oh that’s just a Russian diminutive for Viktor” he explained seemingly being cheered up by the distraction

“ Interesting” he'd have to research more on that later “So,um, Georgi why do you look so sad?” he said deciding that it was best to talk out feelings

“ Am I so obvious?” the man said looking sadder than before while Yuri only nodded, his glasses slipping a little.

“Well the love of my life, Anya, broke up with me before the start of the season” Georgi said and it seemed like he was about to shed tears. Of course Yuri already knew this much but he still needed to be respectful

“So you dedicated your skates to her and your break up?” Yuri asked as the man pitifully nodded

“She didn't even stay throughout the whole Free Skate “ he added as Yuri winced on the inside

“Well if she couldn't even bother to listen to your sorrow or your feelings I don't think she was any good for you” Yuri admitted and saw Georgi’s surprised face

“ Yuri said something similar yesterday “ he said softly

“ Oh, what did he say?” Yuri asked curiously wondering what kind of love advice the teenager gave

“ He said ‘ _Let it fucking go Elsa_ ’” he quoted the Russian teen

“ That sounds like Yuri alright” he laughed and found the other man smile

“ Thank you Katsuki. You're like a real life Cupid when it comes to advice “ the man's blue eyes shone with admiration

“I'd be a horrible Cupid if I really was him”

 

As Yuri left the stadium, hand in hand with Viktor, he couldn’t help but feel all the fear just slip away.

He took out his phone during the car ride and saw that Russian Yuri had sent him a message:

**Yurio**

**I’ll show you who's the best Yuri in Moscow**

**Since we're both tied with a silver I’d say we're both great**

**Touché Katsudon**

 

“ So Yuri what do you want to do now?” Viktor asked once they were back in the hotel room but before he could respond two uninvited guests came into their room

“ Ooh are we interrupting anything?” Phichit asked as he glomped onto Yuri

“Heaven forbid we did” the Swiss man said dramatically and leaned onto Viktor

“ How did you ?” Viktor began before they shushed him

“ So Guang Hong said that he could take us on a tour around town , you in?” Phichit said with excitement in his gray eyes. Viktor and a Yuri looked at each other before laughing and giving in to their best friend‘s demands

“ Okay!” they chimed in at the same time

“ You guys are #couplegoals already” Phichit fanboyed

 

“ Well it seems your stunt failed this time boys” Rodi pursed her plump lips

“ I guess making him give up skating due to fear wasn't the best choice “ the twin males shrugged though their emerald eyes with bits of amber showed they didn't care all that much

“ It seems that _they’re_ already coming out. Perhaps I should just assist with a little tug” she smirked at her ingenious. It was most convenient when all three of them would be in Moscow in a few weeks time.

‘ _Soon we will be reunited once more my children_ ’ she thought, touching a golden and a lead colored necklace with a small bow and arrow charm hanging at it center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two notes that aren't really all that important to understand what's happening;  
> 1\. Baiju is an actual Chinese alcohol that I thought matched the bottles shown in the show itself. It literally means "white alcohol" which is why I thought it matched the clear substance the two were drinking  
> 2\. This actually happened to Yuzuru Hanyu as well as other skaters, the video is https://youtu.be/ibL3iOMzNZw


	8. Road To The GPF: Rostlecum Cupー Heartracing SP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last event before the Grand Prix in Barcelona. Stakes are high and mysterious things begin to occur near the two Yuris but what does this all mean and what will it bring to the skaters?

_ “My love, is everything well?” a soft voice asked as it seemed she was roused from a peaceful slumber. Yuri knew he was dreaming again since he was 100% sure he had never seen her but something about her seemed familiar. Perhaps it was the porcelain colored skin or the cerulean eyes or even the light blond hair. He couldn't tell.  _

_ He looked down to see that the woman had no clothes as the bed sheet began to slip and expose more bits of her body. He really did try to look away but, like these past few dreams, that didn't seem possible  _

_ “Nothing is wrong, my love. The stars look exquisite tonight “ he replied and Yuri felt himself swing his arm and further open the window which was bringing in the moonlight. _

_ “Indeed. It seems that Selene is doing her best as well” she said and the moon seemed to shine brighter with that comment. _

_ “Or perhaps she is enjoying Artemis’ company once more” he laughed as she shook her head _

‘Artemis and Selene?’

_ “ Do you think she fancies her?” the woman asked in familiar tone. He's heard it before, outside of his dreams. If only he could remember. _

_ “I do believe so, my dear, though I would rather not have to meddle in their love life” he laughed as she cuddled closer. _

_ “Ah yes those two women, along with Apollo, would try to pulverized you if you tried “ she giggled and he felt his smile grow _

_ “Perhaps Anteros would be able to” he mused. _

‘It's another dream with a bunch of Gods and Goddesses. Why do they keep happening’

“ _ Well he is one of the younger Gods, but I believe those two would rather not have you two involved, at least not yet” she answered back _

_ “You are the one who always keep me on the ground “ he joked as Yuri felt something move behind him but also in him. He saw a golden wing cover the woman who looked as though she were in a calm paradise . _

_ “I love you, my beloved—” _

“Yuri, it's time to get up” Viktor’s cerulean eyes stared at Yuri, whose eyes were readjusting to the light

“ Wha?” the skater rubbed his eyes causing the older man to laugh

“ We’re landing soon Yuri” he smiled

“ Oh alright” Yuri answered drowsily as he made his seat go up in its original position and pulled the windshield up in order to see Moscow’s evening lights go on.

_ ‘ What a strange dream… Who was that woman? _ ’ he thought as he looked out at the window

“ Do you want to stop by a Starbucks and get a coffee before going to our hotel?” Viktor snuggled against Yuri, making him flinch at the vaguely familiar feeling

“ Uh yeah, that would be great” he laughed off. Viktor gently grabbed Yuri’s hand as the two just sat in silence, feeling the airplane descent back to the ground

“ Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Moscow.  Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать в Москву”

 

Two coffees and a car ride later both Yuri and Viktor were standing in the lobby of the hotel that the ISU had provided for competitors. 

“ Good luck on Rostelecom Cup” the receptionist  told Yuri with a blush as she handed him his own copy of his and Viktor’s hotel room.

“Oh thank you” he replied shyly, he knew that he had fans  certainly less than any other skater but he was still embarrassed when he did end up meeting them. He was startled when she handed him a paper with 10-digits on it along with the Russia’s exit code, 7, with a little heart at the side.

“ Um I don’t get ?” Yuri couldn’t even finish his sentence before she sent him a wink

“ In case you want to try something” she said in a flirtatious voice though, for once, he wasn’t affected and just nodded

“ Thank you?” he placed the paper inside his jacket’s pocket just to be polite.

He assumed people knew about him and Viktor but from what he heard many believed that the kiss was an accident and they had never exactly denied or proven those ideas. Yuri turned to see what Viktor had thought but found his coach surrounded by the other Russian skaters and reporters and sighed,

_ ‘ Might as well make my way to my room’ _ he thought as he grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the elevator. As he got closer he could here some disputing in English.

‘  _ What’s going on?’ _

 

“ Get the hell away from my sister” a male voice said standing in front of a raven haired woman with shoulder length hair,

‘  _ The Crispino twins’  _ Yuri thought as he recognized Michele’s overprotective yelling and Sara’s long hair. He had once complimented her on her hair making the Italian blush (he learned later that she was trying a new hairstyle and she was unsure of it until he said it looked pretty on her) and Michele was all on him, calling him a pervert because they were 17 at the time and Yuri was 18, making him a technical adult. Till this day, Michele will call him a “damn Japanese pervert”.

He then heard someone call him Mickey to which he said “Don’t call me that you bastard!”. The person then proceeded to laugh. 

_ ‘That must be Emil Nekola _ ’ he thought and saw the man’s blue eyes light up with amusement. The two of them were not usually in same competitions but Yuri could tell that the man was all fun and games. His Instagram account showed his love for extreme sports as well as his love for photobombing the Crispino twins, Michele in particular.

“Seung Gil! Want to go eat with us?” Sara’s amethyst eyes sparkled as the Korean man merely glanced at her before completely turning her down with a “No”

_ ‘ Oh dear’ _ Yuri thought, knowing where this would go

“ That’s now way to reply to a lady!” the younger twin huffed as  Seung Gil finally turned around to look at the Italian in the eye

“ Do I benefit in any way with being associated with you lot?” he stated in the most emotionless and monotone voice that any of them had heard

“ Eh?!” the twins roared at the man. From what Yuri has heard, Seung Gil was a man of science and always chose the logical answer rather than worrying about trivial things like emotions. Apparently he never really associated himself with other skaters, much like himself, and the only person who was close to being considered an acquaintance of the man was Phichit. Yuri almost thought that the Korean was heartless, based on the rumors, but saw that he had a husky, who he greatly cared for and spoiled as shown on his own social media, and concluded that any good dog owner could not be heartless.

As Michele continued to bicker with the man it seemed that Sara had spotted him and made her way to where Yuri was watching them.

“ Hey Yuri, I’ve heard your latest SP is pretty hot” she winked causing him to blush at the compliment 

“Thanks …”

“So, want to go out to dinner with me?” she said with her usual charismatic smile.

“ You, Japanese pervert! Get your hands off of her” Michele began to bark at him as well though Yuri was already slowly making his way to the other elevator. He quickly pressed the button and to his delight the elevator doors opened

“ No thanks, too tired. Thanks for the offer “ he quickly apologized with a bow and speed walked into the elevator, pressing rapidly into the ‘close doors’ button. He sighed as the doors closed before yelping as an intruder placed his hands between the doors and went inside the elevator

“ You aren’t running away that easily, Katsudon” he recognized the voice and smiled as he saw the Russian Tiger/ Fairy puff some air in front of his blond bangs( which were covering one of his blue-green eyes)

“ It's good to see you too Yurio” he laughed as the teen set his own skating bag on the floor

“ What’s their deal?” Russian Yuri asked, pointing his thumb at the doors, to which Japanese Yuri laughed nervously

“ Let’s just say that Michele is an overprotective twin and he think the other skaters are trying to court his sister” he briefly explained as the Russian raised a brow but said nothing else.

“ I heard you’re getting old” he started, changing the subject in the process “ I’ll easily kick your geezer ass at this point”

“ I don’t know about that but my birthday is coming soon, a few days after the competition actually” Yuri said wistfully, he was getting older meaning he had less time for him to continue his career as a skater though he quickly shook the thought

“ Don't think I’ll go any easy on you just because of that” the teen remarked and pressed the ‘14’ button 

“ I hoped you wouldn’t” Yuri shrugged as they continued to chat about small insignificant things. The Russian teen wasted no time in complaining about his rinkmates.

“ They sound like fun” Yuri laughed as they stopped on the seventh floor. They barely paid attention to the three blonds that entered the elevator, one woman and a pair of twin males.

“ Well Georgi has been more bearable since you finally told him to move on” Yurio huffed though he had a thankful look in his eyes

“ I just told him that she wasn’t worth it if she wouldn’t even listen to his feelings though I think your, and I quote,  _ Let it fucking go Elsa _ was more impactful on him” Yuri laughed as Yurio blushed

“ Sh-Shut up!”the Russian teen yelled as they got off on their floor but not without feeling like they were being watched. As Yuri took out his hotel key (which was really just a card with these more advance hotels) the piece of paper slipped out, landing in front of Yurio

“ What’s this Katsudon?” the teen muttered as he picked the slip and his eyes widened at the sight of the heart “ Aren’t you and the idiot together?” 

_ ‘ I would have never taken Katsudon as a flirt’ _ he thought bitterly

“ Huh? As far as I know we are” Yuri turned around to see the paper in Yurio’s shaking hands with a gulp “ Ah, the receptionist just gave me that when she gave me the key. I just took it to be nice”

“ Just to be nice?” the teen said and crumbled the paper

“ Well I am dating Viktor after all. I just didn’t want to cause some problems if I denied her number” the Japanese man answered nervously

“ Oh really? Then rip the paper” the teen huffed

“ Ah alright” Yuri answered unsurely before taking the paper from the teen and ripping three times and throwing the remains in a nearby trash can “ Now do you believe me?”

“ I guess…” he replied honestly. Viktor may be an idiot but he didn’t deserve to be cheated on though deep down Yuri knew that the Japanese man would never do something to purposely hurt anyone, let alone Viktor.

“ You want to eat out with Viktor and I?” Yuri offered not wanting to keep things like this with the teen

“ Sure “ the teen shrugged with a small smile and blush

“ What are you guys doing?” they turned around to see the legendary skater staring at them through the doorway

“ Nothing!” the two chimed at the same time before they demanded Viktor take them out to eat, Yuri doing it more politely.

 

“Viktor! Viktor! Viktor!” the crowd yelled out as they made their way past the fans and into the skater’s only section of the stadium.the Russian teen muttered as he walked

“ Ugh so annoying. They do realize he’s not competing…”

It seemed that his fans, Yuri’s Angels, were also loudly cheering for him making the teen sigh in annoyance. He appreciated his fans but they could be batshit crazy and stalkerish at times. He glanced at Yuri, who seemed to be thinking of something, before the older man turned around and gave him a smile.

As they were going in Yurio felt a long nailed hand grab his Team Russia jacket, causing him to jerk back, without his coach or choreographer noticing. He turned around to see a brunette with white cat ears, a shirt with his name, and a sparkly cat themed phone case

‘ _ Fuck she’s a fan _ ’ he thought and tried to see if any other competitor had noticed. Unfortunately it seemed that no one had since 

“Yuratchka I love you!” the girl exclaimed in an accented English

“ Thanks” he responds unsurely when her grip doesn’t loosen and instead gets harder, he could feel her nails deepen on his skin “ Could you let go now?”

“ Do you love me?” she yelled out, startling the teen even more “ You love me, right?” 

“ Uh…” the Russian looked around saw no one was nearby. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one?

“ Look” he sighed “ I have no clue who you are and have to get going” 

“ NO! NO NO NO NO!” the girl stomped and her nails continued to claw into his skin “ You have to love me! I gave you my heart and soul, I’m your most loyal fan!” she screeched 

“ Let go of me unless you want me to call security” he said in the most calm voice he could muster up

“ Is there a problem here?” the two turned around to see a rather calm looking Yuri

“ This doesn’t concern  _ you  _ “ she hissed as she tried to make Yurio get closer to her, almost like a shield.

“ Well he seems rather uncomfortable and as a fellow skater and friend I would appreciate if you  _ let go of him _ ” Yuri said with a forced smile as her grip seemed to loosen but had yet to let go

“ You heard him girl, let go now” Mila had joined as she saw the commotion. For some reason people were ignoring what was happening, as though the girl and both Yuris weren’t there. She was furious that a fan would be manhandling the teen and appreciated that the Japanese skater was there to intervene

“ As if I’d listen to a bunch of mortals” the girl muttered as they began to see black smoke emitting from her

“ What in the world-” Mila started as the other skaters looked in awe. The girl began to say words in a language none of them understood but felt that the air was getting harder to breathe

“ Let go of him” Yuri demanded once more, finding some courage that he didn’t know he had, as he began to the the younger skater beginning to pale. He found himself grabbing her from the shoulder and saw that she winced in pain even though he only barely touched her. Mila seemed to notice this and grabbed her from the other shoulder making the girl flinch. Yurio snapped out of it and grabbed her from the throat with his available hand causing her to screech and finally let go.

“ You’re not normal humans” she muttered bitterly as the three began to see a black hand shaped imprint on her neck.

“  _ What  _ are you?” Yurio whispered as he was in the safety of Yuri’s arms which were holding him steady

“ I used to be a Erinye until I found you” she said remorsefully but before they could do anything two identical looking blond men grabbed her from her arms, causing her to scream in pain.

“ We’ll handle her now” they said at the same time.

“ What was that?” all three skaters seemed to ask at the same time

“ This will do no good for the competition” one of them said 

“ Perhaps they should forget until mother continues with her plan” the ther announced before they snapped their fingers and the three skaters saw black

 

“ There you are Yuri!” Viktor said as both Yuri and Yurio were beginning to come to. Mila was seated next to them on the bleachers but still seemed to be asleep.

“ Viktor?” he rubbed his eyes and winced at the white fluorescent lights used at the rink.

“ Geez you three had Yakov and I worried” Viktor scolded as the Russian teen tried remembering what happened but found that his mind was blank.

Viktor quickly called Yakov as both Yuris were in charge of waking Mila.

“ That’s strange” she said “ I can’t remember what happened”

“ Me neither” Yuri added as the teen shook his head

“ Where the hell were you?!” they turned to see Yakov beginning to scream at them though they could tell that he had been worried. Mila and Yurio had looked at each other wondering what they could say when neither knew

“ We’re sorry Coach Feltman” Yuri started as he stood and deeply bowed at the man “ The truth is that we were overwhelmed by the fans and were trying to get away from them. We decided to wait here but it seems that we fell asleep. I’m truly sorry for letting this happen as I’m the oldest out of us and should have informed both you and Viktor” the Japanese man said and turned to give both Viktor and Lilia, who was patiently waiting next to Yakov with her arms crossed, a bow of their own.

“That’ll be enough Katsuki” the woman answered in an authoritative voice “ It seems you’ve all realized your error. Now it's time to focus on the competition”

 

“ You’re not coming grandpa?” Russian Yuri asked through the phone in his native tongue

_ “ I’m sorry Yuratchka. I’m not feeling well today, my back, but I promise to come tomorrow” _

“ I-It’s fine grandpa, feel better” he said as cheerfully as he could before saying a quick goodbye as warm ups were starting.

“ Damn it” he muttered, wanting to vent out his frustrations now rather than in the middle of his programme

“ Yurio? Are you alright?” the teen turned to see the older Yuri

“ None of your business” he said trying to be strong

“ Ah” was all the man said before grabbing his hand “ Warm ups are starting”

“ Yeah” was all he could say as he willingly let the older man take him to the ice. It reminded him of the time with the waterfall.

“Do you know any good places for sightseeing here?” Yuri asked as they took a seat on one of the benches and laced up their skates.

“Yeah, why?” the teenager asked in a gentle voice 

“Well I wanted to do a bit of sightseeing after I win this competition “ he said with a wink as the Russian boy stood up fuming 

“Like hell I'll let you win this Katsudon! I'll turn you into borscht “

“That's the Yuri I know” he responded softly and gave the teen a pat on the head “ Let's give it all we've got today, I still want to compete against you at the GPF”

“Please I should be telling you that” the teen huffed and muttered a small ‘Thanks’ as they got up and made their way onto the ice.

 

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Rostelecom Cup! It's the last event of the Grand Prix series and things are getting intense. Our six men competing are Emil Nekola,representing the Czech Republic, who managed to medal a bronze in Skate Canada; Seung-gil Lee of Korea, who silvered in the NHK trophy; Michele Crispino of Italy, twin brother of the ladies’ division, Sara Crispino, who medaled bronze at the NHK trophy; Yuri Plisetsky, Russia’s rising star, who medaled silver in Skate Canada; Yuri Katsuki, Japan’s Ace, who silvered in the Cup of China; and last year’s GPF bronze medalist Jean-Jacques Leroy, who took gold back in Skate Canada.

This competition not only will determine who continues to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona but will also determine if Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont will also qualify.”

 

“ Oh Yurio!” Yuri called out to the teen who was busy stretching while they waited for Group 2 to take the ice.

“ What is it Katsudon?” he asked, seemingly annoyed, as he removed his headphones

“ The girls told me to give you this” the Japanese man took out a charm bracelet with green, dark blue and yellow strings. At its center was four beads with the letters Y,U,R, and I

“They made it at school for you” Yuri said as he handed over the bracelet. He looked at the teen who had a bright pink blush on his face

“... I’ll call them later” he mumbled and placed the bracelet in his jacket

“ What’s this kitty? You have admires” they heard the boisterous laugh come from Jean-Jacques, better known as JJ or King JJ by his fans.

“ None of your fucking business “ the teen glared

Yuri glanced back to the ice where he saw Michele finish off his routine meaning he was up soon.

“ It’s almost time, Yuri” he turned to see Viktor with an excited look on his face

‘ _ This is his home turf, people are excited to see his again _ ’ he thought as they made their way past the curtains in time to see the current placements.

 

“Viktor! Viktor! Viktor!” the crowd roared as Yuri stood on the ice next to Viktor, who waved back to the crowd.

‘ _ Only I should be allowed to steal your attention’ _ he thought and suddenly tugged the older man’s tie, bringing them face to face

“ We’ve already begun” he whispered seductively

“ It seems so” Viktor said as chocolate, with seemingly new specs of amber, met cerulean.

“ Don’t ever take your eyes away from me” Yuri brushed his lips against Viktor’s earlobe, making the man shiver as soon as contact was lost.

_ ‘ He seems to be less stressed today, expectations here are pretty low right now’ _

“ Representing Japan, Yuri Katsuki”

 

_ ‘I am the most beautiful person who can seduce the seductor and no one can tell me otherwise. I’ll show everyone just that’ _

 

“ Holy shit did he really just blow a kiss to the fucking judges” Yuri thought as he saw the Japanese man skate with grace. It was obvious that it was much  more refined than it had been in their exhibition event a few months back. 

As Yuri landed the Quad Salchow cleanly the teen couldn’t help but feel proud for being the one to teach him that. As he did he felt someone staring at him. Of course people were staring at him, it was his home turf, but something felt off. He turned around to see green eyes staring at him, eerily similar to his own.

“ What the fuck” the teen said out loud when the figure blew him a kiss. Someone walked in front of her and she was suddenly gone. Loud cheering erupted around the stadium signaling that the man was done. He had been too distracted to notice the silhouette of wings from behind the Japanese man.

_ ‘It was probably a creepy fan ‘  _

 

“ With a new personal best of 109.51 Yuri Katsuki is currently in first place”

As they announced this Viktor couldn’t help but kiss Yuri’s skate in his excitement, much to Yuri’s embarrassment and the fans’ delight.

 

“ Ugh they’re disgusting” Yuri muttered as Yakov and Lilia were giving him words of encouragement, they had realized he was feeling down about his grandfather not being able to make it.

“ Just skate like you normally would Yura”

“ There’s no reason to feel intimidated here Yuri, the people love you and you are Russia’s…”

The feeling of someone intensely looking at him returned at once and his gaze locked on to the one belonging to emerald with hints of amber.

Suddenly things started to get quiet and a buzzing sound resounded in his head. It was like he was alone and he did not like that feeling at all. Suddenly the ice began to feel colder and he felt stuck in place. Everything moved at a slower pace but at the same time too quickly. 

He was terrified.

He had never been terrified of the ice before.

“ Yurio, davai!”

“ Yurio, gamba!”

Viktor and Yuri's cheers broke the silence as everything came back to normal. He turned to see the two wave at him from the Kiss-and-Cry looking like proud parents .

He felt his cheeks grow warmer and he dashed to the middle of the rink

_ ‘I’m not that bummed out, idiots’ _ he thought as he went into position.

 

“He’s found his  _ Agape _ , hasn’t he?” Yuri said as he and Viktor got off of the Kiss-and-Cry in order to get to see the teenager’s routine better

“Yakov and Lilia haven’t been easy on him either” Viktor nodded as the two held hands and watched the brash boy turn into a graceful fairy. The lights seemed to follow him from behind possibly explaining the white light that made him seem more angelic than usual. The feeling of  _ Agape _ still faltered near the end of the routine, along with the extra light, but it had been much more polished than a few months ago.

_ ‘ I’m sure he’ll be able to reach his maximum _ Agape _ soon _ ’ Yuri thought with a fond smile before trying to control his laughter, though Viktor was not putting in much an effort. One of the fans had decided to throw a white headband with cat ears which landed perfectly on his head, much to the teen’s shock.

 

“You did great Yurio” Yuri told the teen when he sat up with them in the skater’s only section of the viewing

“ Whatever” he scoffed though the blush in his cheeks was still imminent “ You didn’t do too bad yourself, Katsudon“

“ Thanks” he smiled as he put his glasses back on looking a lot like a dad

“ Ugh it’s JJ” Yurio scowled as they saw the man with the undercut make his way onto the ice

“ What’s so bad about JJ?” Yuri asked. Though the Canadian was rather boisterous and loud and the complete opposite of himself he didn’t really mind him too much. At times anyway.

“ You must have the patience of a saint if you can keep up with his fucking bullshit” the teen scowled

“ I’m sure he isn’t all that bad if you get to know him better… I assume” after all he himself never really talked with JJ since the man seemed keen on pestering Viktor though he was secretly relieved for that.

“ Yeah right” the teen rolled his eyes as he took out his tiger-theme cased phone and turned on the camera

“ Take a selfie with me Katsudon” the teen demanded as the Japanese man chuckled as he hugged the teen for the photo.

“ Tag me, okay?” Yuri asked while the other scoffed

“ Of course”

“ Hey what were you guys up to?” they turned to see the silver haired man seemingly annoyed

“ None of your business baldy” the teen rolled his eyes

“ Now now Yurio, we were just taking a selfie” Yuri explained before Viktor started hanging from his shoulder

“Hmm is that all?” the older Russian asked as the younger one waved it off

“ What? You think I’m trying to seduce him or something” he said emphasizing his disgust by sticking his tongue out

“Me? Jealous?” Viktor said putting out his most innocent face. As the two Russians continued to bicker Yuri got a phone call.

_ ‘ That’s strange, Mari knows I’m at a competition…’ _ he thought before picking up using his mother tongue with an uneasy feeling

“Hey Mari-nee, what’s going on?”

_ “ Sorry I called during a competition but well something’s happen…” _

“ What happened?” he had a really bad feeling about where this was going

_ “Makkachin… She ate some of the steamed buns from Vicchan’s altar and they got stuck on her throat. She’s going into surgery but she’s an old girl and the vet doesn’t know if she’ll make it. I’m sorry, what are you guys going to do?”  _

_ ‘No no no! Not Makkachin… I can’t let Viktor go through what I did with Vicchan…’ _

“ Don’t worry Mari-nee… Just stay with Makkachin, she’s probably terrified. I’ll tell Viktor to get on the earliest flight back”

_ “ What about your competition?” _

“ It doesn’t matter right now. I can do it by myself”

“... Alright. I’ll tell you if anything happens”

“ Thanks Mari-nee” he hung up before taking a deep breathe. He had to brave now, Makkachin needed Viktor more than he did.

“ Viktor!” he yelled out catching the attention of the Russians along with nearby staff “ You need to go back to Hasetsu right now!”

“ Yuri?” he questioned at the Japanese as both Russians were wearing confused faces

“Makkachin is- is going into surgery and they’re not sure if she’ll make it!”

 

After explaining the situation to the two Yurio felt inclined to agree with Yuri. If it were Strella then he would leave to be at her side but Yuri can’t be left alone without a coach… Well he could but it would be wrong to be without the extra support that a coach provides. Though both men were quite stubborn and not budging or until Yakov and Lilia walked in.

“ I’m not going Yuri! You still need me here” Viktor argued

“ She needs you more! I can’t… I can’t let you suffer like I did” Yuri said softly

“Yuri?” Viktor tried to figure out what he was referring to

“What’s with all this bickering!” Yakov hollered as everyone else looked away

“ You two are in public, you cannot let people see you two argue at the competition” Lilia scolded like a mother

“ Katsudon wants the idiot to go back to Japan because his dog might die” Yuri explained bluntly, they had no time for unnecessary details

“ Vitya” Yakov said softly knowing how much the dog meant to the man

“Last year-” Yuri started grabbing their attention “ Last year at the GPF right before the Free Skate my sister called… She said my dog, Vicchan, d-died and he kept whining and looking for someone, for me. I didn’t get to see him and hadn’t even for five years. I regretted never going to visit, never getting to see him one last time. I don’t want you to suffer like I did” Yuri could feel the unshed tears glaze his eyes as he looked at Viktor straight in the eye , “ please go. Be with Makkachin in case the worst happens”

“ Yuri…” Viktor said sympathetically before turning to Yakov

“ Yakov! Please be Yuri’s coach for tomorrow!”

“ What!?”

 

“ If you need anything just ask Yakov! Just hug him if you need to, he’ll let you. Do your best tomorrow… I’ll be watching you” Viktor said as the driver put his suitcase on the trunk

“Okay. Tell me if anything happens okay?” Yuri said he could feel Yurio’s eyes on them from behind

“ I’ll miss you” Viktor admitted as he gave Yuri a quick peck of the lips

“ Me too. Call me when you land”

“ Promise”

“ Hurry up or you’ll miss your flight” Yuri joked before giving Viktor one last kiss

“I love you” were the last words Viktor said as he got on the taxi leaving Yuri stumped. Of course he knew but neither had bothered to say those three words

“ C’mon Katsudon” he felt Yurio grab him and drag him away from the hotel “ It’s been a long day we should get something to eat” he saw the teen wear a very similar expression as when they were at the waterfall and a few hours prior

“ Okay”

 

“... I’m sorry” the blond told the raven haired man as they finished eating the borsch they ordered

“ Yurio?”

“ I shouldn’t have been such a jerk back then… I didn’t know that your dog,well, died” the teen said looking very much sorry for his behavior

“ It’s alright. The past is in the past and I know you’ve matured since then” Yuri smiled as he ordered the check

“ How can you be so forgiving when I was a total dick?” he wondered

“ It’s part of growing up I suppose” he laughed “Besides I was madder at myself than anyone”

“ Well I wasn’t being all that fair. I really liked your step sequence and spins but I just got mad that you kept flubbing your jumps… and when I heard you crying I just felt disappointed” 

“ I’m sure I made quite the impression” Yuri joked as the two paid and proceeded to go back to the hotel

“ Yeah well I’m pretty sure I made a bigger one”

 

The two continued to joke around as they made their way back. Both felt lighter than they had expected after all the events that transpired and sleep was beginning to come across their minds.

“ You know you’re like the little brother I never had” Yuri said as he ruffled the blond’s hair much to his embarrassment

“W-what are talking about Katsudon?” he blushed, blaming the cold Russian air

“ I always wondered what having a little brother was like. Someone I could play with and protect. Having a sister isn’t the same after all” Yuri admitted as he looked up to the sky. The moon was hiding behind the clouds and its glow was obscured.

“I- I’ve always wanted a big brother…” the teen mumbled but before they could continue they were interrupted by a flash of red and a heavy feeling on their backs

“M-Mila what the fuck?!” Yurio yelled as she let go

“ Hey boys I need advice” she stated and looked like she wasn’t taking no for an answer

“And why are you coming to us???” the blond asked genuinely wondering why

“ Because you two gave Georgi love advice and now it's my turn to ask” she declared 

“Well we didn't really-” Yuri started but Mila just dragged them with her to a nearby restaurant window where they could see the Crispino twins and Emil eat.

“ You have a crush on Emil?” Yurio asked uncertainty 

“No… I think it's Sara” Yuri declared as Mila clapped

“Bingo ! I just… don't know how to tell her” she answered shyly as her face was slowly matching the color of her hair

“ Hmm that’s tricky” Yuri mumbled as the teen seemed unsure of what to do “ I don’t know much about Sara since Michele makes sure they keep their distance from me” he continued “ But I have heard that she likes jewelry and the night”

“ How about I get her a crescent moon charm or a moonstone necklace like mine!” she said taking it out from under her clothes as the moon emerged from behind the clouds and added to the jewel’s glow. The pearly stone that dangled from Mila’s neck glowed against the light of the moon revealing brights blues and yellows from within.

“Wow” both boys marveled in its imperial glow

“Thanks, I've had it since I could remember” Mila laughed as she put it back down

_ ‘Moonstones were used to worship Goddesses before like Selene or Diana’  _ Yuri thought subcontinental wondering why he thought of that first

“Why don't you get her one too” Yurio suddenly spoke up “Moonstones mean a lot of things after all”

“Like what?” Mila wondered

“They used to be… used by lovers as gifts and junk” the teen blushed

“Huh I would have never thought you were interested in that sort of stuff Yura” Mila said amazed

“Ah- Shut up!” the blond teen huffed as Yuri chuckled 

“I know just the store to look!” Mila smiled before dragging the boys once more. They stopped in front of a quaint store with no name at the front. Inside were many pieces of unique jewelry, no doubt each hand made and one of a kind, alongside rows of sparkling jewels.

“ Everything is so shiny in here” Yurio murmured as Mila went up to the counter and asked for moonstones. The old man behind the counter seemed surprised to see her with the two males but complied nonetheless. At least 20 different moonstones were brought varying in color size and shape.

“ They're all beautiful “ Mila murmured not knowing what to do as the Yuris nodded

“ Why don't you check for the one that best matches yours?” Yuri suggested 

“ That's a great idea “ Mila clapped and took out her own stone, once again surprising the old man who murmured in an unknown language though Yuri could have sworn he said something along the lines of ‘So the moon is here as well’

Mila was comparing the stones to one another until it suddenly began to glow as it got near a smaller stone of her own with the same shades of blue and yellow in it.

“This has got to be it!” she exclaimed not questioning what had just occurred before her. Even so the two men with her wanted to know why it had occurred. Before they could the old man spoke 

“Take it. Moonstone is not that popular around here” he said giving Mila a velvet blue bad with golden stars to place the stone

“Are you sure?” Yurio had asked though the man merely nodded and shooed them out. After thanking him Yuri realized something

“Hey guys”, he had started and looked at them wide eyed

“What’s up Katsudon?” Yurio questioned why he looked so surprised or was it shocked

“ You understood everything that man said right?”

“ Yeah, why?” Mila asked as she played with the velvet bag

“ I understood everything he said” Yuri revealed as it had dawned on them that the man did not speak in English or Russian but they understood what he said all the same

“ What the actual fuck” Yurio whispered as they dashed back to the shop only to see it empty and abandoned. Among the soft layer of snow that was on the ground a pair of golden and silver gauntlets each with a heart with an arrow piercing in it inscripted  with a small signature on the inside:  Ἡφαιστο

“ What the fuck” they breathed out as both Yuris picked one up trying to decipher what it said. Suddenly the symbols began to turn into letters Yuri could decipher as Mila seemed to be struggling to see what they said

“Hephaestus” Yuri breathed out as the Russians looked at him strangely

“ Who?” Mila asked as the Japanese man seemed as though he were in deep thought

“ Greek God of Fire and Metalwork who was part of the Pantheon. He was considered the ugliest God and got married to Aphrodite through an arranged marriage” Yuri summarized although dazed

“... You don’t think that man was him… do you?” Yurio broke the tense silence

“N-no of course not! It’s not like the Gods and Goddesses are real or anything anyway” Yuri shook although he didn’t know if he was trying to convince the others or himself more. Mila checked the velvet bag once more where the moonstone resided still there and as beautiful as it had been meer minute ago. 

“ I think we’ve had a long night boys. Maybe it was a ghost or prank or something” she laughed as the two seemed unsure but were too tired to say anything

“C’mon gentlemen! I’ve got a gift to deliver to a fine lady” she said striding through the Russian streets proudly. Unbeknownst to them the old man watched from afar as he held a cane to help him walk better.

“ So this is what happened to _ her _ sons” he shook his head and opened a portal that emitted heavenly white light

“ I just hope  _ that _ woman hasn’t been using the arrows I created”

 

“ You can do it Mila!” Yuri cheered as Mila nodded. Yurio only grabbed his phone ready to record for possible blackmail on Mila’s rarely seen shyness or a reject video ( though if it were the latter he’d erase it not that he’d admit it to anyone)

“ Don’t fuck this up old hag” were his only words of support

“ Aww you  _ do _ care!” she laughed.

They were back in the hotel and in the lobby of the fourteenth floor where all the skaters were staying and they spotted Sara Crispino away from her brother for once 

“ Well, here I go” she said mustering courage as the boys sent her off and Yurio hit record.

 

“ Ciao Mila! I see you’ve been out with the Yuris” Sara smiled making Mila’s heart do crazy things

“ Y-yeah. They were helping me buy something for a special someone” she shyly replied

“ Oh what was it? Is it jewlery?” she said excited forgetting to ask the crucial question while Mila only nodded

“ Ooh is it a necklace like the one Mickey and I have?” Sara asked revealing a beautifully crafted silver crescent moon necklace that seemed to be missing a piece that would make up the whole moon “ We’ve had it since forever though Mickey’s is a golden sun with an amber in the middle. Mine seems like it's missing something though i like to think that the missing piece is with my special someone” she sighed blissfully

“Really?” Mila said and remembered how small the moonstone was and wondered if maybe, just maybe… “ What if I’m your special someone?”

“ Mila?” Sara seemed startled from being interupted of her daydream

“ Here I got you a present” Mila said handing Sara the velvet bag

“ A… moonstone” Sara announced as she inspected it “ It’s beautiful”

“Can I see if…?” Mila asked shyly as Sara nodded, handing the stone back and holding out her silver necklace. Mila carefully placed the stone in as it fit perfectly within the necklace, seemingly glowing brighter than before

“ I-I- I love you” Mila exclaimed suddenly as Sara looked seconds away from waterworks and embraced her as tightly as possible

 

“ Ew things are about to get R-rated” Yurio scowled as Yuri shook his head

“ Let’s give them their privacy” Yuri said as they walked away, the sore from today’s skating finally catching up to them

“ I’m gonna take a shower before going to bed. What about you Yurio?” Yuri said as he stifled a yawn and stretched, faintly feeling something else stretch with him

“ I’ve got to talk to Yakov about tomorrow but there was a mix up and now he and Lilia are staying in a couple’s suite three floors up” he shuddered

“I don’t know if I should feel sorry for them or not” Yuri decided as the other nodded

“ Goodnight Yuri. おやすみ  ” Yuri waved to the teen as he walked to the right, towards his half vacant room, while Yurio went to the left, to the elevators

“ Yeah,  ночь” the teen said as he was about to touch the elevator button

 

After discussing with Yakov in a very tense but mostly awkward suite Yuri made his way toward the elevator once more and was beginning to feel sleepy more than anything. As the elevator dinged Yuri entered, not noticing the familiar blond woman already inside until it was too late

_ ‘ Ugh it’s that weird lady from earlier today’ _ he thought and deciding that ignoring her was best until they reached the middle of the 16th floor where the elevator got stuck.

_ ‘ Fan-fucking-tastic’  _

“ We have a lot to talk about my son” she said catching his attention at once

“ What are you talking about hag? You’re _ not  _ my mother” he scowled wishing the elevator would fix itself already

“ Oh if only you knew my dear Anteros” she cupped his cheeks with her perfectly manicured hands, crimson lips in his field of vision

“ You’re insane lady” Yuri tried moving but as soon as he locked eyes with her eerily similar ones he felt himself stuck in place

“You and your brother are still good looking even as humans” she murmured before placing a kiss on his forehead, suddenly feeling a burning pain on his back where she placed her hands.

“What are you doing to me?!” Yuri said in a strained voice as she began to yank on something attached to his body

“ I’m giving you your memories”

“ A-AAGGHHHH”

 

Yuri had gotten out of his quick hot shower with only boxers on(having forgotten his pajamas in his suitcase) and was drying off his body with a towel

“ It’s a good thing Viktor isn’t here to see this” Yuri murmured as he dried his face

“ On the contrary, dear. I’m sure he would love to see this view” a sultry voice came within the room startling the Japanese man.

Right there on his bed was none other than Rodi Ateph.

“ What are you doing here? How did you get in-!” before Yuri could finish his sentence he was being held tightly by Rodi.

“ My, my as a human you are quite different Eros” she laughed causing him to panic

‘ What the hell is she talking about?’

“ Don’t worry my son, I’ll restore your memories just like Anteros. Then we can go back to Olympus together as a family” she reassured though it only made Yuri panic even more. She placed a kiss with her crimson lips on the corner of his own. He was taller and most likely stronger than her but once his chocolate eyes made contact with blue-green eyes he could do nothing

“ This will only hurt a bit my son” she smiled before he began to feel a burning pain on his back. It was as though she was pulling out a tree’s roots or bones from inside his body

“ AAAAGGGGHHHHH”

The last thing he remembered was pain, the window of his room opening and a loud thump. He felt something cold being placed on his neck before darkness consumed his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was something! What will happen to the boys next? Well we'll just have to see
> 
> Anyway Regents Week (something that only happens in New York State fro some fucking reason) is coming up and I'm not sure if I'll have a chapter out by next week since its U.S on Tuesday or the week after with Spanish on Monday and Chem on Tuesday but I'll try to get something out!


	9. I am Eros and Eros is I?! Brothers United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skaters find the two Yuris in critical conditions. As they worry the two begin to remember ther past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late! It should have come out in the summer but I just never had the time to finish which is why its so long now.

Seung Gil Lee was walking to his hotel room when he heard a painful scream followed by a loud thump two rooms down. If he remembered correctly then it belonged to Yuri Katsuki of Japan. He was certainly competition especially for his step sequences and raw emotion he was able to put out on the ice, something Seung Gil was not able to do.

‘ _Maybe something’s wrong… It would be humane to go and check just in case’_ Seung Gil sighed as he put away his card and walked to the door and began knocking.

“ Katsuki, are you alright in there? I’m Seung Gil Lee, the Korean skater, and I heard a scream coming from in here” he said but heard nothing

“ Seung Gil? Did you hear the scream too?” he looked to see Sara Crispino holding hands with Mila Babicheva

“ Yes, I suppose that’s why you’re here?” Seung Gil said as they nodded

“ Yeah, Vitya had to leave for an urgent matter” Mila said implying what needed to be said; Yuri was alone.

Mila tried opening the door as Sara continued calling out and knocking

‘ _He could be hurt_ ’ he thought as the need for the door to open became grave seeing as he was still unresponsive even as the light to his room was still on.

“ Let me try something” Seung Gil said as Mila let him grab the handle as he began to concentrate on the door opening, jiggling the doorknob every now and then. They suddenly heard a click and Seung Gil threw the door open with an unexpected scene.

Yuri Katsuki lied faced down on the floor with only his boxers on. A giant blackish purple bruise was in the middle of his back and his body was still wet but unmoving, though his hair was being moved due to the fully open window and letting in the cold Russian air.

“ YURI!” the two girls yelled as they rushed to his side with Seung Gil right next to them

“ Is he?” Sara’s eyes began to water as Seung Gil quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief.

“ He’s out cold but he’s alive. He’s wet but that could be from the shower he just took or from the pain” Seung Gil informed as the girls also seemed relieved

“ We should close the windows for now” Mila said as Sara got up and closed it making the room slightly warmer

“ Sara are you alright?!” they turned to see Michele Crispino looking shocked to see Yuri on the floor “ _Merda,_ him too?”

“ Mickey! What do you mean by him too?” Sara asked concerned

“ We found the Russian Yuri like that too in the elevator”

“ WHAT!?” Mila said bolting up and demanding that Michele explain what happened

“ C’mon Mickey, let’s play frisbee” Emil begged as they were walking to see if they could find Sara. Michele left to get his charger with Emil and when he came back his sister was gone.

“ Why do you want to play such a childish game?” he asked annoyed as they couldn’t find Sara anywhere

“ It’s fun! Just throw it and I’ll catch it” Emil said enthusiastically as Michele decided to comply for the man child

“ Alright here ya go” Michele said throwing it once Emil was a few yards away, neither noticing the sudden opening of the window as the frisbee went faster and hit Emil on his forehead. The impact threw Emil off causing him to trip on the floor and fall on his back

“ Are you alright?!” Michele asked as he rushed to the man’s side and his heart thumping uncontrollably. As the man groaned Michele couldn’t help but think that this had happened before except the result had been much more fatal than now.

“ I’m fine but that was some killer wind” he said getting up and rubbing his head

“ Let me see your bruise” Michele asked hesitantly before seeing it was only light and caused a red mark. He took off his necklace and placed it over Emil instead

“ Mickey?” Emil asked curiously as he could see the man blush. He recognized the necklace as something that the twins wore and never took off or at least it had seemed so

“Just keep in on for now” was all the Italian responded as Emil began to feel a warmth in his heart.

“ Okay. Maybe Sara went upstairs to check up on your coach or something” Emil suggested as Michele nodded and the duo began to head for the elevator when they bumped into the boisterous Jean-Jacques Leroy

“What are you doing here JJ?” Emil asked curiously as Michele had an arm slinked over him

“I’m gonna go talk with my par-coaches before hitting the hay” he laughed off his almost slip up “But this thing is taking forever” he said clearly annoyed. Emil decided to give it a go and pressed the already lit button but nothing occurred and he decided to give it another go. As he continued to press the up button they heard something jolt and the indicator to their floor suddenly lit up but the doors had yet to open.

“That’s strange” Michele said as he peered through the slight opening that was beginning to happen and saw blond hair on the floor

“ I think someone’s stuck in there” he declared as the other two skaters began thumping on the door

“Hey, are you okay in there?” JJ asked as no response came

“Let’s try opening the door” Emil said as he and Michele tried opening the door but only managed a little nudge. They could only see tuft of blond hair that covered the person’s face

“Stand back boys, let the king handle it” the two looked at each other before shrugging and letting JJ go at it. He cracked his knuckles before sliding his fingers between the doors and beginning to pull them away. His muscles began to show more and more with the effort it took to open the doors until they were finally fully open

“And that’s… how the king does it” the man panted a bit

“ What are you some sort of Hercules?” Michele asked shocked as Emil looked impressed

“ No time for talk let’s see who’s in there” JJ said as the two went in and moved the hair to see it was the Russian Yuri, only he was unmoving.

“Is he dead?!” Emil screamed as Michele placed his ear next to the teen’s heart and heard a weak thumping

“He’s alive” was all he said as JJ looked shocked

“ What do you think happened?” he asked as the two tried to look around for any evidence

“Hey look at this” Emil said and pointed out a crimson lipstick stain on the teen’s forehead. They suddenly heard screams coming from down the hall

“That could be the attacker striking again” JJ said as Michele recognized one of the voices

“ That’s Sara!” he said getting up “ Call an ambulance and hotel staff” Michele suddenly began to dash away

“ Where are you going?” Emil yelled back

“ To find Sara” he yelled back

“ I’ll go find his coach you stay here” JJ told Emil as he ran towards the stairs

“What’s going on?” Emil whispered to himself before shaking his head and pressing the emergency button

“ Hello, we found the Russian competitor Yuri Plisetsky lying on the floor of the elevator and we need an ambulance”

“ Oh Yura” Mila said giving a longing look to the door as Sara nodded before the girl dashed out to check on her rinkmate

“ Do you think we should turn him around to see if he also has one?” Michele asked as Seung Gil looked unsure

“ That bruise looks painful” Sara muttered as the Korean man nodded in agreement

“ Let’s just slowly turn him over” Seung Gil said as the twins nodded and the three of them slowly turned over the Japanese man

“ I see it” Sara said as she pointed to the side of his lip where a bit of the crimson lipstick made a lip mark

“ It's the same as the Russian Yuri’s one” Michele nodded

“ Then it’s most likely the same person” Seung Gil concluded

“ But who would do such a thing” Sara wondered as Min So Park and Lilia Baranovskaya rushed into the room

“ So what they said is true” Lilia muttered before making her way in with grace one did not usually have in such a situation. Min So began worrying if Seung Gil was alright but he ignored her and gave abrupt responses

“ What happened?” the woman demanded as Sara and Seung Gil spoke up and recounted their story

 The ambulance came and was able to take in both skaters as Yakov and Lilia left with them in the ambulance. Sara, Michele, Mila, Emil, Seung Gil and JJ all followed after them in a taxi they hailed after being asked many questions by the Russian police, everyone but Mila needing a translator to help.

“ We’re here to check on Yuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky” Mila said in a hushed voice as word had yet to get out that the two had been, what they believed to be, assaulted. The nurse seemed surprised but quickly wrote down the rooms for her ; E R1519 and the room before it E R1517

“ The E is for the fifth floor ” she whispered in English “ We get a lot of foreigners and it’s easier for them” she explained as the group thanked her and they were off to the elevators

“ You think they’re alright?” Sara asked concerned though no one could know for sure. Once they reached the fifth floor their steps echoed in the surreal silence that laid in the hospital making Emil shivver. They found Lilia and Yakov talking with some doctors between the doors that marked R1519 and R1517. The conversation continued for a while before they thanked the doctors and they left

“ How are they?” they had asked together while trying to be quiet

“ They’re out cold for now” Lilia told them “ But the doctors said that they should be fine”

“ Have you told Vitya yet?” Mila looked at Yakov as the man looked unsure, it was a look rarely seen on his face

“ I’m not sure if we should” he confessed as Lilia nodded

“ But that’s his student” JJ argued

“ It’s better that he learn now rather than from the media” Seung Gil agreed

“ But we rushed him out of here because of another emergency” Mila rebuddled

“ Enough” Lilia said as they all stood quietly “ We will inform Viktor once they give us the all clear that his dog is well or when Katsuki wakes”

“ What about the competition?” the twins asked at the same time

“ I don’t think they’ll be ready to compete for tomorrow” Emil confessed as the others nodded

“ We’ve informed the ISU along with the FFKKR and JSF about the current situation but they have yet to tell us anything” Yakov said before they all got a notification on their phones :

**After hearing about an attack that injured two of the competitors for the Senior Men's Rostelecom Cup the ISU has decided to postpone the competition as a precaution while investigations are being made. Should the competitors make a full recovery by the time the competition will be continued they will be allowed to compete though any replacement sent in by the Japanese Skating Union (JSF)  and the Figure Skating Federation of Russia (FFKKR) risks the chance of not making it to the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona due to short notice though arrangements will be made if that may be the case. We are sorry for the inconvenience and will inform all competitors and coaches when the competition will be restarted.**

**Sincerely ,**

**President of the ISU**

 

“ So I guess that settles that” Seung Gil said as he tucked away his phone

“ What do we do now?” Emil asked. It was approaching midnight soon but seeing as they had no competition tomorrow no one felt compelled to leave soon.

“ Now we let them rest and wait for them to wake up” Lilia announced as the others nodded. A nurse came over to them after an hour or so of them checking up on the two skaters to see if they were both awake yet.

“ If you want we have a room for the patient's’ family down the hall where you can stay for the night” he shyly suggested before going in to check on Yuri’s vitals.

The group looked at each other, the men looking a lot more tired than the women due to their earlier skate, before deciding to go and get some rest.

“ Are you two coming?” Mila asked

“ We’ll stay here in case anything happens” Yakov told her and waved her off

“ Go and get some rest Mila, it's been a stressful day” Lilia told her and placed a hand on her shoulder as Mila nodded and bid them goodbye.

“ So what do you think this means Yakov?” she asked after a few minutes of silence

“ I don’t know Lilia, but whatever will happen will cause a change in them that’s for certain” he said as they stared at the two doors before them.

 

 

“ Eros, my dear, what's wrong?” Aphrodite stood behind her youngest son, Eros, as he sat amongst the clouds and looking down at the mortal world. Eros only sighed at his mother and made himself into a little golden circle as he hugged himself with his wings.

“ Nothing is wrong mother” he peaked from behind his wings to see the goddess look at him with a face that showed how unconvinced she was

“ Eros, you mustn’t lie to your mother” she said disapprovingly as the boy sighed. Aphrodite looked over to see what her son was looking at to see a group of mortal children playing along.

“ Well mother it’s just that- well I have no one to play with” Eros started, his chocolate with specs of gold eyes looking up at her “ My older siblings all spend time with father than they do here and would rather practice sparring or other activities than spend time with me” he ended sadly, tears fighting to not spill from his eyes which looked much like his father’s

“ Oh my dearest” the goddess went to hug her youngest. His words were true as Eros was the only child she had beared with Ares whose jurisdiction was solely hers; most of the others had to do with war such as the twins, Phobos and Deimos, who followed after their father.

“ Do not fret, my youngest, for I shall make it so that you never feel lonesome anymore” the goddess carried her young one and carefully caressed his golden wings until he fell into a restful sleep. She chuckled, caressing his dark locks of hair, as she carried him back to her section of the heavens where she placed him on a soft bed of clouds. Carefully she placed a single kiss on his forehead before walking away.

“ Now to make some arrangements” she smirked as an idea came into her head.

 

 

“ Eros please come here” Aphrodite asked her son as he flew over to where his mother stood carrying something in her arms. From what Eros could see it was silver colored.

“ What is it mother?” he asked curiously wondering what it was his mother held and why she called for him

“ I would like to introduce you to someone” Aphrodite said and placed the silver bundle down. Slowly the silver bundle opened up, revealing the silver to be wings, showing a child with golden locks and blue-green eyes matching her own. The child appeared as though he could be a sprite, even his wings matched the shape of a butterfly’s. The child looked up to him curiously as he looked back. For a mortal the child seemed to be four while Eros seemed to be six or seven.

“ Eros, this is your new brother, Anteros” Aphrodite introduced the two boys. Anteros seemed rather shy as he got closer to Aphrodite and tucked in his wings. Meanwhile Eros smiled brightly with excitement and extended his golden wings, catching the sun’s light and Anteros’ attention at the same time.

“ Hello, I am Eros” Eros said extending a hand towards Anteros, who looked at Aphrodite then back at Eros before receiving a nod from his mother. The younger god slowly took the older one’s hand

“ I am Anteros” the younger whispered shyly, opening up his feathered wings in the process.

“ Can you fly?” Eros questioned. Anteros’ wings were smaller than his own but it wouldn’t affect his flight if Hermes’ sandals were anything to go by though it seemed like the boy had not tried using them for their purpose as he seemed curious at the concept.

“ Fly?” Anteros asked curiously as he looked up at Aphrodite who lightly laughed before signaling to look back at his older brother. Eros nodded before slowly beginning to flutter his wings, his feet leaving the clouds and keeping himself a few feet above them. By the look on Anteros’ face it seemed that the young god was mesmerized but seemed hesitant. Eros slowly descended until he was a few inches above the clouds and extended his hand towards his new sibling.

“ Take my hand. Do not fret, I will not let you fall” Eros smiled at his younger brother who gave his own smile back

“Let’s begin with moving your wings. Flutter them like this”

 

Anteros was still new to the whole existing thing and had yet to learn the many gifts of life. However, he was never uninformed as he had his older brother Eros to help him understand the things he had difficulties comprehending.

“What’s that?” Anteros asked as he gazed down at a hole in the clouds

“Those are mortals” Eros started, using some of his powers to zoom in on the people “ They age faster than us and can easily die, that is why they refer to us as immortal or gods. Our powers surpass that of their own”

“ But how can they stand having such a fraGile life?” Anteros question as a child fell, scraping their knees and letting blood flow from them. The child seemed like they were about to cry, unshed tears gleaming in their eyes.

“That are much stronger than you would think my little brother” Eros ruffled his brother’s golden locks

“Mortals live day by day not knowing what it will bring but do whatever it takes to survive, yet their sole existence does not rely on surviving. Every day brings new meaning to life” Eros concluded as they watched the child get up, wash the blood away, and continue playing with the children he was with .

 

“Eros and Anteros, come forward” the two brothers were growing up and their bodies were currently those of teenagers. They didn't think they did anything particularly mischievous to be called up to Olympus where the Pantheon were (Which also happened to have their parents and basically most of their family).

“Do you think this has to do with us meddling with the humans?” Anteros question as his brother shrugged

“ Perhaps it's because our powers are developing” Eros suggested. Their powers had to do with love, similarly to their mother, though in different aspects. Eros had control over sexual love, being able to make anyone fall in love with the first thing they lay eyes on, while Anteros dealt more with love returned.

They walked into the room where the gods all started down at them from their seats. They looked at their parents for answers and while Ares hid his emotion, Aphrodite seemed excited. They stood at the center where they waited for someone to say something. Finally the man at the center spoke.

“Eros and Anteros, you have proven time and time again that you are truly sons of Aphrodite by showing your powers of love. The pantheon have decided it is time for you to go down to the mortal world and begin your jobs as gods” Zeus’ voice echoed as loud as thunder in the room. The brothers we're both relieved and excited of the thought. Zeus snapped his fingers and Hephaestus nodded and appeared before them.

“For you, Eros” Hephaestus took out a golden necklace, placing it over Eros’ neck. It had a single charm in the shape of a bow and arrow. Hephaestus gestured for the younger god to press it and the charm began to glow . Eros hesitantly pressed it before it grew into a full sized golden bow with a bag of golden arrows that appeared strapped on his back.

“For you, Anteros” Hephaestus said repeating the gesture, instead giving Anteros a lead necklace. His necklace transformed into a lead colored bow and set of arrows.

“These arrows will absorb your powers and do your bidding. Eros,” Hephaestus started turning toward the older one “ your arrows will have the ability to make anyone fall in love with the first thing they see and will also make them fall out of love” Eros nodded at the instructions

“Anteros,” he turned at the younger one “ Your arrows have the ability to punish those who have mocked love given to them” Anteros nodded. Eros and Anteros held their bows with the heavy responsibility before Zeus laughed loudly and their parents came forward. Their mother gave them a tight hug while their father only gave a proud smile.

 

 

“ That’s 10 for us and 0 for you two” Eros laughed at the annoyed looking twins as he and Anteros celebrated their victory. They may delve into the powers of love and all that but they were still sons of Ares, god of War, meaning they did have some skill when it came to weaponry. It just so happened that their forte was archery which they were currently competing against them.

“ Let’s see how you feel when we do some sparring” Phobos sneered at him as Anteros shook his head

“Just accept this defeat brothers. We each have our own skill after all” Anteros explained

“ You two are just scared of getting your feathers ruffled” Deimos taunted as the two arched up their wings higher.

“ You are going down” Anteros challenged as he and Eros pressed their gauntlets, given by Hephaestus, and turned them into shields.

“ Ready when you are” Phobos said as Deimos tossed them a sword each.

 

 

“ I’m telling you Anteros, you should at least consider meeting Nike. He’s a pretty cool god after all” Eros told his brother as they looked down at the mortals walking around from above a cloud

“ I think I can do without it” Anteros replied. Just then they heard a splash coming from nearby and saw a man trying to get out of a fountain as a woman was stepping on some roses while she laughed at his rather pathetic looking attempt of getting out. To top it all off it seemed like her friends accompanied her in laughing at the poor man.

“ Ugh disgusting” Eros said and shook his head  “ He could do better”

“ Time to get to work” Anteros murmured and grabbed one of his lead arrows, aiming right at the woman’s chest. Silently he released the arrow, hitting right at the woman’s heart. She suddenly stopped laughing as the man got out and began walking away. They could not hear but it seemed as though she was begging for forgiveness. The man only glared before she launched herself into the fountain.

“ That seems to have done the trick” Eros commented

“ I just do not have the time to get involved with other gods or spirits the way you do Eros” Anteros explained as he continued looking on to see if there were any other situations he should handle. Eros just sat annoyed at his younger brother, he was as stubborn as he and their parents were.

“ I just want you to meet Nike, you don’t have to get romantically involved if you do not wish to” Eros sighed exaserated

“ I’ll think it over” Anteros said after a while

“ Thank you. Dionysus wanted to speak to me about something so I must be off” Eros said and straightened out his tunic

“ I wouldn’t be too keen on staying too long with him” Anteros told his brother as he shot another arrow without looking

“ And why would you say that?” Eros questioned as he stretched out his golden wings.

“ Rumor has it that there is a princess in a town not that far away who is taking worshippers away from mother’s temple” Anteros said with a slight snicker. They knew exactly how… petty their mother could get at times.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind” Eros winked before flying away to see what that man wanted.

 

“ This is some of your best wine yet, Dionysus” Eros complimented as he, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis and (a rarely seen companion) Hecate drank his latest concoction.

“ Thank you my dear friends” the drunk god said as he waved to them.

“ Oh Hermes” Apollo said suddenly, catching their attention “ I need you to deliver this to the oracle” he handed Hermes a ball of light which the god put away in his satchel

“ What is it?” hecate asked curiously

“ It’s a “ Apollo explained. As he did Eros’ gauntlet began to glow a hot pink, the youngest god sighing. He downed the rest of the wine before getting up

“ Well my friends, this was fun and all but it seems like duty calls” Eros winked before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

“ Why does he fly when he could just teleport away?” Hecate wondered aloud while the other gods shrugged

 

 

“So you need me to go down to earth and make a mortal, Psyche?, fall in love with the most hideous creature “ Eros summarized his mother’s angry rant in a sentence as she nodded

“ I know you could do such a feat my dearest” she happily clapped as Eros nodded

“ I will make it so mother”

 

 

“ So you pricked yourself with one of your arrows when you were supposed to make that girl fall in love?” Anteros lamely asked and shook his head at the older one’s antics, Eros currently rubbing where his arrow had stabbed him

“N-No! I was trying to see who the lucky lady was by sneaking up to her window. I must admit that her beauty is breathtaking, so much so it startled me and that happened” Eros explained embarrassed to have had his weapon used against him by himself.

“ So now you are in love with her” Anteros began “ What now?” he asked

“ I will take her for myself of course” Eros said determinedly

“ You do remember that she is a mortal and you are a god, right?”

 

 

“It will be alright brother” Anteros said trying to soothe both his brother’s burn and heartbreak after Aphrodite left to do Zeus knows what.

“ I love her but she has betrayed me” Eros whimpered

“ Surely you would understand why she would do so; after all you were basically an invisible monster to her. Psyche was just curious as to see who you truly were” Anteros tried explaining as Eros seemed to be understanding her reasons

“ I believe you may be right Anteros” Eros said as his burn began to ease, if anything it should go away within an hour or less. Anteros’ gauntlet began flashing rapidly

“ I must go brother but please do not let your chance of true love go to waste” Anteros said before leaving his brother behind on the highest room of their castle.

“ Perhaps I should give her a second chance…” Eros thought aloud but before he could put much thought to it he could hear the door being locked shut and the windows grew metal bars.

“ What is the meaning of this!?” he said trying to break the bars on the windows. If he tried teleporting away he would only reappear back inside

“ Do not worry my son, I will take care of the wench” Aphrodite cooed from outside before vanishing away

“ Mother!”

 

 

“I say this was a happy ending for this lovely couple” Zeus boomed as Eros and Psyche glowed brilliantly after sipping on the ambrosia, making them equals and completing the wedding ceremony.     

“ Hahaha you’ve finally been tied down Eros” Hermes laughed merrily as he hugged his close friend and his new wife.

“ I suppose so Hermes” Eros laughed along

“ So when are the children coming?” Dionysus joined in

“ We’ve already started working on it” Eros winked as Psyche blushed

“ Of course you did” Anteros joined in on the festivities.

“ I must say that mother’s face during the ceremony was amusing” Eros joked as the others joined in. Another god soon entered the room, catching Eros’ attention.

“ Nike!” he called out and beckoned him over

“ Congratulations Eros” his friend smiled

“ I see word travels fast” Anteros said as they laughed. Nike stared at the younger god as his wings shone against his godly glow

“ Nike, this is my younger brother Anteros, god of Love Requited and Avenger of Love Unrequited. Anteros this is Nike, god of Victory” Eros introduced with a wink as the two shook hands but seemed mesmerized by each other’s eyes. The other gods looked on knowingly before Hermes decided to end the moment with a cough.

“ Have you met Eros’ beautiful wife?” Hermes said loudly as he saw Aphrodite nearby. It seemed like she was slowly getting over Psyche marrying her son, however, Eros and Anteros knew that Aphrodite would still hold a grudge over the new immortal, they just hoped she’d get over it after a few centuries.

 

 

“ So it seems you are spending quite a bit of time with my brother” Eros told Nike as watched over one of the mortals’ races, it seemed like they were racing. Nike had been surprised and caused the one in the lead to trip and lose his lead, now in third.

“ What of it?” he questioned, trying to sound uninterested although Eros knew better.

“ Oh nothing, just remember that I’m an excellent archer, Fear and Terror are our brothers, father is the God of War and that mother is a very petty goddess” Eros said as he shot a man who watched the race straight in the heart without sparing a glance as his gaze went to the man who jumped from third to first and gained a bigger lead than before.

“ I’ll keep that in mind” Nike gulped as the man reached the finish line.

“Excellent, I would _hate_ to see my younger brother in emotional distress because of a friend of mine” Eros smiled at his friend although it did not help to ease the feeling of being threatened from Nike.

 

 

“ I am with child, my dear”

Eros could barely contain his happiness as his wife told him these words, quickly embracing Psyche as her cerulean eyes sparkled with joy and unshed tears and flying them up in a twirl.

“ You have made me the happiest god for the second time, my angel”, Eros did not hesitate in decorating Psyche’s face full of kisses, “You never cease to surprise me”

“ I do know that you enjoy these surprises” Psyche laughed “ I have been told that our child shall be a girl”

“Hedone, I think it would be a befitting name for our daughter” Eros smiled as Psyche nodded in agreement.

“ Just wait until mother finds out” Eros and Psyche shared a laugh

 

 

“ Hedone does sound like a good name, brother” Anteros said as he along with Hermes, Nike, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hecate, Astraeus, Eos and Thanatos gathered around in Eros’ castle of a home while Zephyrus tended to their needs. Eros couldn’t help but notice the eyes his brother kept giving him as Zephyrus got close to Apollo, who kept glaring at him.

 _‘ It will be fine, besides, he must follow my every order as punishment for his crime’_  Eros sent a telepathic message to Anteros, who did not seem so sure but relented anyway.

 

“ I do not know if I shall be a good father for my child” Eros said as he and Hermes were flying among the birds.

“ What makes you say that?” Hermes looked at his companion questioningly

“ What should a father act like? What is a family supposed to be like? I do not have the best example in my life, after all I am a child beared through an affair ” Eros laughed nervously

“No man, god or mortal, knows what it takes to be a father, Eros”, Hermes said as they touched down on a cloud “ You must find that out yourself, but I trust that your love will be enough to show you the way”

“ Thank you Hermes” Eros smiled at his companion before spotting a pair of mortals who needed his assistance.

 

 

_‘Eros…_

_..Er..os.._

_W...e...u._

_Awaken… Eros_ ’

 

Yuri’s - no, _Eros’_ \- eyes flashed a bright gold as he opened them before simmering down into his normal chocolate with specs of gold. His head pounded as he began to regain his memories, at first like droplets before they turned into full waves. As he tried to move his arm he felt something stuck on them. He turned his head to see his arm full with wires before finally taking a look at where he was. The room was rather bland, white with gray walls and no trace of another color, devices right next to him on his left and right, a huge white curtain obscured him from the hall and he could see that there was a slide in door on the other side. If he read correctly there it was around 4 a.m and he should be on bed rest.

 _‘ Wait a minute, I’m as blind as a bat’_ Yuri thought, realizing that both items were across the room, at least 15 feet away.

_‘ Right, Yuri Katsuki may be blind but Eros is not’_

 He felt his back ache as he sat up, as though he had been punched, stabbed and gotten something ripped out from inside of him.

‘ _Mother_ ’ Yuri thought, not thinking of his mother, Hiroko Katsuki, who loved him no matter the circumstances, but the Goddess Aphrodite who wanted her sons back for reasons unknown to him( they were still in the middle of a bet that surely she is winning).

 

“ Anteros” he whispered, remembering about his dear little brother “ He’s close”. The wires disconnected themselves as Yuri sat up, feeling a bit breezy, before walking out of his room. The lights took a bit of adjusting to do before he looked around, no nurse was nearby. In the back of his mind Yuri was criticizing but for now this was convenient. He felt Anteros’ energy coming from the room right next to his R1517. Just before he opened the door to the room he noticed the E right next to the elevators nearby.

‘ _How ironic_ ’ he thought sarcastically before opening the door. The lights were off but he was able to read the whiteboard which had the patient’s name; Yuri Plisetsky.

“ This is actually not that surprising” Yuri said to himself as he took a seat next to his bed.

“ Anteros, wake up. Its me, Eros”

 

Yuri’s, correction _Anteros’_ , blue-green eyes shone with a silver glow around them as they fluttered open, as though he had just awaken from a nap.

“ Eros? Is it really you brother?” the younger teen asked as his eyes portrayed nothing but innocence and uncertainty.

“Yes it is I, Eros,” Yuri proceeded to lightly combing through the boy’s hair, as the later only deepened the touch, and proceeded to extend his golden wings; ones he had yet to look at himself, as the boy gasped.

“ It really is you brother” the boy smiled, opening his own silver butterfly-shaped wings, and embraced the older man; silver and golden feathers scattered but neither paid mind to it. Their moment was cut when the younger boy winced in pain.

“Mother?” the older one asked as the other nodded

“ You too?” he asked

“ Hurts like a bitch” he drily laughed

“ Like we got stabbed with skates repeatedly”

 

They continued to talk for another two or three hours - Gods never understood the concept of time - before they heard people gasp and panic with an alarm following right after.

“ Eros, shouldn’t you be on a monitor or something?” the blond asked his brother

“ Ah, I suppose you are correct…” Eros smiled as the former shook his head

“ You know you can be just like Viktor sometimes…” Anteros said before both of them suddenly remembered their situation - two Gods in the bodies of mortal skaters with mortal friends and mortal families, who had responsibilities to get back to and families to return to.

“The deadline is coming” Eros stated as they watched the sun rise

“ What will you do brother?” Anteros asked solemnly, Eros had only met half of his deal and the deadline was within less than a week. He had begun to stretch out his wings as he seemed to think and worry about his current predicament.

“ I don’t know. Psyche has yet to be found and she is still with child…” as both continued to talk they had yet to notice that the door was ajar and that people were overhearing their conversation.

 

“ There you are Yuri!”

“ You guys are finally awake!”

“ What language are you two speaking?”

Questions and claims were made by the skaters as they made their way into the room that belonged to Yuri Plisetsky. Both stood as still as statues as Eros’ wings were spread out but it seemed that no one paid mind to them.

“ _What do you mean what language?_ ” Eros asked slowly

“ You’re doing it again” Seung Gil pointed out as both Gods realised they were speaking in their ancient language

“ Oh sorry guys, it was just a language I had taught An-Yuri, while we were in Hasetsu” Eros could hear Anteros remind him to refer to him as Yuri.

“ Yuri that was really irresponsible, you shouldn’t have disconnected yourself” Sara scolded

“ I apologize for my actions, I was pretty out of it when I woke up. Though I find it surprising that they’ve just noticed after more than two hours” Eros said in an innocent voice though Anteros caught up to the smirk in his eyes.

 

 

“ The doctors say that you two should take it easy, they recommend staying for another night just to see if nothing else is wrong while they finish off the last few studies” Lilia told both boys in the room as Yakov continued to converse with the doctors to see if they were fit to compete within the next few days. It seemed like the incident from earlier had been looked over due to Yuri’s declaration.

“ Thank you madame” the younger Yuri said in a soft voice unlike his normal one.

“ Have you or coach Yakov called my parents or Viktor?” the Japanese man asked uncertainly

“ We have contacted your family and informed them of your current status though they wish they could have come to visit you, it seems your family’s business has become far too busy for anyone to leave. They’ve agreed to not tell Vitya until Makkachin is all better”

“ Ah, I see” Yuri said as he looked at the window, the sky as blue as Viktor’s eyes,”Thank you Ms. Baranovskaya”

Lilia and Yakov knew something had happened to these boys, perhaps something bigger than they could understand. Their Yura had become much more meek and quiet as well as respectful. Meanwhile Katsuki was bolder and more confident than she had heard he was. Apparently their fellow skaters had also noticed their character changes.

 

“So you guys don’t remember what happened?” Sara asked the two boys as she and the gang sat around the two.

“ Not really” Yurio said as he looked down at the cup of water he held.

“Everything is just blank” Yuri added on as he seemed to straighten his back but hissed in pain

“And painful”

“Are you going to be able to compete?” Seung Gil asked what they had been wondering. They all heard about a injury to the back and wondered if it had been career ending.

“Hell yeah, it would be stupid if we didn't after making it this far” Katsuki said rolling his eyes

“We’ll have to see what the doctor says” Plisetsky added on shyly

 _‘Did they switch personalities?_ ’ the group silently wondered

 

“Well good news boys is that you both are free to leave by the afternoon” their doctor said as he walked in “ Though it surprises me how quickly you two have recovered” he said mostly to himself.

“Thank you doctor “ Yakov told the man as they discussed any precautions the boy's should take while nurses came in to check on the Yuris’ vitals. Some seemed to have their gazes wander off to _certain_ areas when it came to looking at Katsuki. When he caught them he would wink back, causing them to blush and look away.

 

“How do we keep living this lie?” Eros asked his brother as they were fully dressed and waiting to be released by the hospital.

“I don't think what we've lived has been a lie” Anteros said back as they stared at the cerulean sky. It felt very tempting to just jump out and fly.

“We've been acting like people we aren't “ Eros said angrily “ We have people to return to”

“I'm not saying we're forgetting them but we have already started a new life in Earth” he said as he spread his silver wings

“I can't afford to look back, I have to find them; Psyche and our unborn child” Eros said solemnly as Lilia finally came in the room.

“It's time to go back to the hotel. The doctor said to not push yourselves hard and you may be able to participate in the competition “ she instructed as both nodded but seemed as though they were focused on other things.

 _‘ What about Viktor?’_ Anteros asked his brother telepathically but received no response. He feared that his brother was too focused on his goal to find his wife that he was ignoring his feelings; he and Viktor were in love after all.

As they left Yurio felt something in his Team Russia jacket; a handmade bracelet with the name YURI.

‘ _This life hasn't been a lie and I will prove it to you Katsudon’_ the blond teen smirked as his wings widened with determination.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload! I’ve been busy with college apps and APs but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> This is more of a filler chapter but it helps with things in the next chapter. Though this isn’t the end of Eros’ angst

'Eros! Eros! Where are you my love?'

Eros woke up in a cold sweat having the same nightmare; hearing Psyche call for him but never finding her.

"What am I to do?" Eros said as he extended his golden wings, really wanting to just fly out the window though he couldn't risk it.

He looked at the nightstand and saw the golden necklace and gauntlet only reminding of his past and the lie he's been living.

'Yuri Katsuki never existed' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Ever since he regained his memories he's been haunted by nightmares of his lover, wondering if he'd ever be able to see him again. Right now he had a little over a week to see if he's ever met her throughout his nearly 24 years on the planet.

Just as he was about to get up he heard his phone ring and the brightness light up some of the room. A photo of Phichit with his hamsters greeted him as he swiped to answer, forgetting to check the type of call it was.

" Phichit what are you doing up so early, its like 4 A.M for me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes once more. If the slight glow illuminating his hand said anything, his eyes were probably golden right now.

" You mind turning on the lights? I can't see your obviously sleepy face" Phichit joked

' Ah must have been a video chat' Eros thought before turning on the lamp next to his bed

" Ah there's that beautiful face!" Phichit laughed before abruptly stopping, seemingly staring at something behind Eros

" Is everything okay Phichit?"

"Y-yeah, I'm at the rink right now but I think the lights and the ice are messing with me" the Thai man laughed once more before getting a concerned look on his face

" So i heard about what happened from Seung Gil, are you okay Yuri?"

' I'm not Yuri' Eros wanted to reply but he knew that the human did not know this and didn't want him to be concerned in business that wasn't his.

" Yeah, as okay as this sorta thing can be. My injury is pretty much gone now, all we have to do is see when the competition will be continued. Rumors say that it'll be some time this week" he replied with a smile Yuri used often.

" That's not what I meant Yuri Katsuki. I asked if you were okay, not if you'd be able to skate", Phichit said using an authoritative voice, " you're my best friend and I'm worried. Call it paranoia or something but my Yuri instincts began tingling and that obviously means something is up"

Eros didn't know what to do; he could come clean to the human whom he shared lots of fond memories with or he could just lie. Both were just but he didn't know which to choose.

" Well to be completely honest I-I…" Eros began, feeling as though Yuri had overpowered him and was speaking instead. " Things could be better. I've been doing a lot of thinking"

" About what?" Phichit asked in a soft voice

" W-what if I'm not the one for Viktor" he blurted out " What if he meets someone else and just stays with me because of pity? What if- if I meet someone else? I don't want to break his heart…"

" There's something else too, isn't there?" Phichit said as though reading his mind

"... What if the attack was a sign? Maybe I should just retire while I have the chance…" now Eros knew this wasn't exactly what concerned him but it was the easiest way to explain to Phichit without going through the whole backstory of his drama filled bet.

" That's bullshit Yuri" Phichit began " So what if there are hateful people in the world, fight back with love and prove your worth" the Thai man's eyes seemed to gain a glow, though it could have just been the rink's lights.

" You and Viktor are another matter. If you meet someone else or he meets someone else then you both talk it out like the adults you are. If breaks your heart like a jerk then he is getting his stupid face broken, but you can't do that to him either or you would be no better" Phichit said with a sigh " Are you having doubts?"

"... Maybe, I don't know? I just- just keep having these dreams of someone looking for me but I can't tell if its Viktor"

" And this is giving you doubts about your future?" Phichit asked concerned. Eros was glad he didn't judge him for such a… mediocre reason of doubting the relationship.

" I can't tell what the future holds Yuri, but whatever happens just know that I will always be there for you" Eros could tell the sincerity of his voice, it wasn't often one would hear such a feat.

" Thank you Phichit" he felt himself smile and some tension ease from his shoulders.

" Okay now you've got to tell me about Seung Gil, does it seem like he's seeing someone right now?" Phichit asked with a slight blush on his cheeks

" Oh! Someone has a crush on a certain Korean " Eros teased

" A-ah no I don't !"

" Oh you can't fool me Phichit"

" W-well maybe…"

Eros had spent the next hour speaking with the Thai before he had to go back to practice. Now he laid on the hotel bed wondering what to do.

' Doing this will solve nothing' he argued with himself before getting up and taking a cold shower. The cold water helped ease some of the remaining pain caused by the pulling of his wings.

Once he was finished he found himself putting on some jogging clothes and running sneakers.

' Yuri would usually take a morning jog with Viktor back in Hasetsu' he thought before taking the blue poodle cased phone, some headphones and putting on the official JSF jacket and headed out. His wings seemed to go through the jackets without tearing a hole in it or anything, which was quite convenient. As he headed to the lobby he met up with Michele at the elevator. The Italian seemed deep in thought, his amethyst eyes unfocused.

"Oh good morning Michele" Eros said when he got closer, it was something he thought Yuri would do.

"Ciao Yuri" the Italian seemed out of it since he didn't bother calling him a Japanese pervert.

"... Is everything alright? You seem a bit out of it" Eros asked concerned

" I guess, I'm not sure" Michele admitted as he stepped in the elevator ," Just trying to clear out my head, the morning is my time after all"

" I hadn't taken you for a morning person" Eros admitted, he found it strange that he was holding a decent conversation with the Italian once he received his memories back then before when he was technically 'mortal'. He didn't necessarily feel superior but he was no longer as nervous when talking to the Italian.

" Yeah, Sara is more of a night owl, ironically" Michele said wistfully, he seemed to be in a state of melancholy from what Eros could tell.

" … Do you want to join me on my morning jog? It might help you clear out your mind" Eros suggested, it seemed strange not to see Michele being loud or having a grumpy face, well he could do without the latter.

" Sure, maybe it'll help"

"Wow… you have a lot of stamina" Michele panted as he tried to catch his breath.

" I get that a lot" Eros said as he sat down next to Michele. They were currently in the middle of a park not that far away from the hotel. He could tell that Michele had gotten distracted enough but was still thinking about what troubled him

" Is everything alright?" Eros asked placing a hand on Michele's shoulder while also hugging him with one of his golden wings. From what he could tell no one seemed to notice his or Anteros' wings even if they had them fully out, though they weren't trying to show the world either.

Michele felt as though he was being given a warm hug and was protected from evil.

" Not really," he confessed " it has to do with Sara … and Emil"

" What about them?" Eros' interest was piqued but Yuri's concern for his friend(?) was what really pushed him

" Well Sara said it's time that we separate, stop being together all the time and make our own life. But how do I do that when we've been together for all our life? I get that she wants to be independent, she has a girlfriend now too, and its time for me to do so as well but…" Michele didn't really know how to elaborate on his situation. Even so Eros understood, after all he still had his little brother and it was hard to not baby him when he grew up. Michele wasn't asking Eros though, he was asking Yuri Katsuki; youngest Katsuki with a overprotective older sister and friends.

" I get it," he started looking up at the clouds recalling the time he taught Anteros to fly, " You've spent all your life protecting Sara from harm but she's not weak, she's a fighter" Eros chuckled remembering the time she back slapped a guy who was cat-calling him while the skaters were heading back to their hotel during a competition. He didn't make that much of deal, choosing to ignore it, but she and Mila didn't take lightly of it, luckily the press hadn't noticed or didn't want to get on their bad side.

" Yeah, she is" Michele smiled warmly. " but I'm still her older brother, I can't help but worry" he sighed

" I'm not telling you to stop worrying", Michele stared at Yuri right in the eye, noticing specs to gold that hadn't been there before, or perhaps he hadn't noticed.

" Just have a little more faith, you'd be surprised at what people can accomplish when you give them a chance" he said recalling how many people were given back their love through Anteros' arrows.

" Thanks Katsuki, I needed to hear that" Michele laughed as Eros smiled in a very Yuri-like way.

" … But there is still something else" Michele said a it more embarrassed. It wasn't something Yuri had seen often; if the Italian was red he was most often angry not embarrassed.

" Hmm?" Eros raised a brow

" Well… part of the whole being my own person meant getting my act together and starting my own love life, according to Sara… and I do have someone in mind but… how do I do it?" Michele's face continued to redden

" Um why are you asking me? If it's not too much to ask" Eros asked. He was the God of romantic love but as far as he knew no one knew that was Yuri.

" You seem like someone who could help. Plus, rumor amongst skaters is that you're a real life Cupid according to the Russian team" he chuckled

' Well they're not entirely wrong' Eros thought sarcastically

" I wouldn't say that" he laughed nervously " But I'll do my best to help"

" Thanks". He heard the Italian mumble before facing him " I think I knew for a while but didn't really want to accept it" Michele sighed before taking out his phone and handing Eros a headphone. Confused, he decided to listen before being captivated by the song about the worries of love, a serenade it seemed.

" When I wrote the song I was thinking of that person but I kept telling myself that it was about my time with my sister, how we were growing up and had to start moving away even if i don't want to" the Italian confessed

" Wow this is a beautiful song Michele" he admitted feeling that perhaps this also embodied his emotions towards Viktor " I didn't know you composed songs"

" Well I've always had a pull towards music" he explained " kinda taught myself how to write music and play different instruments"

" Wow, that's impressive" Eros said genuinely " I know how to play the piano and violin a bit but I never learned how to write it" neither of them did.

" Thanks, I call it Serenade for Two "

Yuri woke up to knocking on the door, taking a quick look on his phone to see it was around 10 a.m, he must have slept in for once. He groggily rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the door, wings stretching in the process. He opened the door and saw a flash of blonde hair before being suffocated, hearing the door close in the process.

" Let go, mother" he managed to say as she continued to smother him.

" But you look so adorable, my little Anteros" the goddess whined before finally letting go of him.

" It's Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky" the shorter blonde said as he fixed his clothes

" Don't tell me you're going to deny your real self" Aphrodite questioned, a hand on her hip, looking at him with a slight annoyed face.

" I'm not" Yuri said back with more annoyance, ", but I'm not going to just forget like this life never existed" he gestured to his current appearance. True, Yuri Plisetsky looked quite similar to Anteros, though younger and of a slightly smaller frame but there were other differences as well. Anteros' hair was slightly lighter and longer than Yuri's, face more defined, and eyes a lighter tone. Anteros' hands had become slightly caulessed, like that of his brothers' and father's, through centuries of wielding the arrows and other weapons. Yuri always had walls up, not wanting to be hurt or abandoned, always appearing annoyed or angry; Anteros always had a small smile, shy and full of love.

" I don't understand why you would do that" his mother shrugged though Yuri knew that would happen

" I didn't think you would, Rodi" he sneered." What you did to us was uncalled for. Pretty sure that violated some part of our bet" he rolled his eyes

" Please. You two would have taken another decade to remember at the rate you were going" she, raising a brow and looking unimpressed.

" So? Remembering was never part of the deal; we just had to find each other" he said back. He knew his mother well, she had something up her sleeve.

" You are not as fun as you used to be child" she pouted

" You are still as childish" he said back " And not subtle either, why did you do it?"

" Do what?" she asked feigning confusion

" I don't know, knocking Yuri and I out for example" he gritted his teeth. It had not only been physically painful but also emotionally and mentally, as they had to come to terms with the fact that they were not exactly who they thought they were throughout their whole life. Eros was completely blocking out Yuri Katsuki while Anteros chose to continue living his life as Yuri Plisetsky.

" Yuri! Are you okay?" they paused as they heard a muffled voice through the door.

" This isn't over " she said before jumping out of his open window and turning into a bird.

" Why didn't she just teleport?" Yuri asked himself, knowing his mother was a drama queen, before going to open the door.

" Mila?" Yuri found himself asking as the redhead and her new lover looked inside worried

" We heard you yelling, but we couldn't understand what you were saying" Sara said as she checked his face

' Probably to see that I wasn't assaulted again or something' he thought, letting his wings relax from their tense position they had been in since his mother arrived.

" I'm fine. I just woke up probably a nightmare or something" he shrugged nonchalantly. His response would most likely worry them but it was better than telling them that his mother, Aphrodite, came to talk to him about who knows what and left through the window after turning into a dove. Yeah his lie was better than the truth.

" Oh Yura" Mila said looking at him with a surprised face before going in to give him one of her Babicheva hugs or what he liked to call actual bear hugs.

" Let go hag" he said trying to act more like Yuri Plisetsky would. He realized how much of an ass he had been but then again his childhood had not been the greatest

" You want to join us for breakfast? We hear the ISU is going to make an announcement later in the day in regard to the competition" Sara chimed, grabbing his attention. The board had been rather quiet in the way they were setting up the continuation but then again the last thing they needed was more press on top of the ones already asking about who the attacked were and their current statuses. It's been around two days since he and Yuri were released but it would seem like nothing had happened to them with their supernatural healing.

" Alright just let me get dressed" he said before abruptly kicking them out

Eros was in deep thought when Michele interrupted with a question,

" Want to get breakfast?" the Italian asked pointing with his thumb to the dinner behind them.

" Sure" he replied, opening the door to let the man in. His Russian was rusty but he knew he could still order food for both of them. After Michele mumbled a quick thanks they took a seat by the window, watching as snow began to slowly fall onto the ground.

" So I hear that the ISU is gonna announce the rescheduling of the competition in the afternoon" Michele said after a while, catching Eros' attention.

" Oh, is that so?" was all he could really say, hell, he was still contemplating on whether to quit the competition while he still could in a vain attempt to find Psyche within the next four days.

" … Have you heard from your coach yet?" Michele shyly asked, acting as though he were treading on eggshells though Eros will admit that he had a good reason to.

" N-no… Not really" he admitted feeling a pain in his chest as he did but before he could elaborate a waiter came to take their orders. Eros had easily been able to translate their orders, a combination of Yuri Katsuki taking a Russian course during college and his own abilities. He smirked as he caught Michele's surprised look.

" I took Russian during college" he shrugged, his wings stretching a bit in the process. Michele gave a surprised looked before squinting his eyes, as though focusing in on something.

' Ah gods! Don't tell me he can see my wings' he inwardly cursed himself

" You're…" Michele started, his face getting close to his own, as Eros braced himself for the accusation

" Not wearing glasses?" Michele ended confused as Eros could only blink, putting a hand in his face where Yuri's glasses would usually go only to find it bare.

" I forgot them?" he gave an unsure answer, hoping they could get off topic. Before Michele could point out how much of a crappy response it had been, both were caught off guard by a bang coming from the window. Both turned simultaneously to see an angry Anteros/ Yuri Plisetsky, glaring Mila Babicheva and confused Sara Crispino.

Eros waved, unsure, before gesturing for them to come in

" Any idea why it looks like the Russians will kill us?" Michele asked as they could see the group approach the door

" No idea" Eros said equally confused

They could hear the heavy stomps of the two Russians as Sara looked at the other guests apologetically

"Hi guys" Eros started before being shoved, hitting his head on the window, by Yuri.

" What the hell was that about Katsuki?" the blonde asked annoyed before the red haired Russian joined in, placing her face uncomfortably close to his own.

" I'd like to know as well Katsuki"

" What are you guys talking about?" he asked confused as he rubbed his head, knowing the pain would go away in a second.

" You and Mario over there" Yuri said pointing at Michele who looked rightfully offended, " were getting all lovey dovey and about to kiss even though you are in a committed relationship"

Both Eros and Michele blinked confused before laughing. This was quite the misunderstanding.

" We weren't on a date if that's what you think" Michele said once he caught his breath, looking at Sara through the corner of his eye before looking straight at Mila

" Oh yeah then what the hell was what we saw?" she said with her arms crossed over her chest

" I was just pointing out that he didn't have glasses on" Michele said with a shrug as the girls seemed to have just noticed this

" He's right" Sara said and getting her face closer to take a better look, exactly the way Michele had

" So that's what was happening?" Yuri said, anger seemingly gone in a second, with a shy voice

" Yeah that's all that happened" Eros said ruffling the blonde's hair

" S-Sorry about that" Mila said sheepishly as Yuri nodded

" It's fine, nice to know that Viktor has people looking over him" Eros hummed " Care to join us for breakfast?"

" Sure"

The group of five sat together as they finished up their breakfast when they heard the news being turned on to the ISU press conference.

" It's happening" Yuri whispered as they all focused on the announcers words

" … And so the ISU has decided that the competition shall be continued from November 26 thru 27 for the remaining events left including Men's Free Skate, Women's Free Skate, Pair Skate Short Program and Free Skate, and Ice Dancing Short and Long Dances"

The group all released their held in breathes, sighing in relief.

" Well at least we know that it's still on" Mila said. In truth since Rostelecom Cup was the last event of the circuit before the final in Barcelona some of them had begun to think that the ISU would straight out cancel the competition and just decide based on the previous scores who would get to go to the GPF.

" And I guess I'm staying here for my 24th birthday" Eros said meekly in a Yuri-like manner

' Isn't this just great' he thought bitterly

" Then we should go celebrate when it's over!" Mila said as Sara nodded enthusiastically, Michele gave smirk and Yuri stayed quiet.

" … Sounds like a plan" he reassured, letting Sara and Mila plan out the outing.

' You alright?' Anteros asked him while the others were distracted

' I suppose' Eros responded unsure of how to feel, he'd say indifferent if he had to choose.

' You know that Yuri Katsuki still exists, in you and in the world. Don't resent that side of yourself' Anteros said,the feeling of reassurance accompanying his message

'... Thank you Anteros but I… I need time, but I've run out of it' Eros began with a feeling of melancholy ' I suppose Mother was right'

' No she isn't and we both know that. What if you already met her? Then the bet is fulfilled and we win'

' What if I haven't? We lose and Psyche loses her immortality, one she fought tooth and nail to gain'

' The Eros I know wouldn't be so pessimistic and look on the bright side'

' Yeah well that what happens when you live nearly 24 years as an anxiety driven person…'

' Sure he was anxiety driven but he-well you- are also one of the most stubborn and determined people I've met in both lifes'

' Your point?' Eros was honestly getting a bit annoyed at his brother

' My point is that I know you'll do your damndest to make sure that doesn't happen. And even if- if you haven't met her by then you'll make sure she's happy or make her fall in love again'

Eros was shocked at his brother's words. He could feel the passion and determination flow from his brother to himself.

" Thanks" Yuri told the blonde who just shook his head and scowled though he could see the understanding glint in his eyes

" Anyone want to go to the rink?" Yuri asked as the others looked at him strangely, " I don't know about you guys but I feel like we haven't been skating since forever"

" You already want to start training?" Yurio looked at him incredulously

" Who ever mentioned going to train?"

At that everyone smirked before nodding in agreement.


End file.
